Del uno al otro
by Xaphania17
Summary: .:TRADUCCION:: Él es James Potter. Ella, Lily Evans. Viven la misma vida, pero lo que ven no tiene por que ser lo mismo. De hecho, no es lo mismo::
1. El Hogwarts Express

Traducción de Blue Cinnamon, del francés. Realmente agradecería que me dijeseis que tal ha quedado.

Blue a reescrito integralmente su fic y ha hecho una introducción que omito traducir, dado que la versión no revisada no se publicó en español, no fue leída y no recibió ningún review. Tampoco traduzco los concursos que hace dentro del fic. Me temo que no podría aplicar el premio que da ella -escribir en el siguiente capítulo lo que pida uno de los que han publicado un review, romances Filch-Sirius no incluidos. Como sus comentarios son divertidos, los incluyo cuando sean relevantes.

**Autor: **Blue Cinnamon

**Título** **original**: D'un point de vue à l'autre

**Tema : **Merodeadores, el mundo antes de Harry

**Spoiler:** Tomo (hechizos, nombres, conocimiento del "mundo" del tomo 6)

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de JKR salvo lo que es mío…

**Capítulo 1: El expreso de Hogwarts**

**X**

James entró sin llamar en el cuarto de Sirius.

"¿Todavía no has acabado de hacer la maleta?"

"Mmh. No… A propósito, gracias otra vez por… Bueno por financiar mis estudios, y por el resto también."

El moreno de ojos avellana suspiró.

"Repíteme eso _otra _vez y te juro que te mato. Pareces Peter, disculpándote por todo.

Padfoot levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

"¿Naahh?"

James no respondió; se acercó silenciosamente a la pila de libros y ropa que tronaba encima de la cama.

"¿Y esa pila de cosas? ¿Para que coges tanto trasto?"

"Eh… es todo lo que necesito para mi sexto año, en Hogwarts… ¿Te suena, Hogwarts?" respondió Padfoot con falso tono de ansiedad.

"¡Para de meterte conmigo! ¿Para que coño coges tanta cosa? Pasas las Navidades con nosotros, no sirve para nada… ¡no!" Se interrumpió James al ver los ojos brillantes de Sirius "¡Cómo vuelvas a pillarte una crisis de agradecimiento y demás palabritas de nena te destruyo!"

El guapo moreno enrojeció y farfulló vagamente algo así como "…". James tuvo el impulso de despeinarse el pelo, pero lo rectificó a tiempo por un saludo a lo romano.

"Ave Padfoot, parto en busca de Descaro…"

James vio la mirada de su mejor amigo detenerse sobre su manga. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso con _esa _clase de cosas. Mientras se iba, Sirius le gritó:

"¡He, si ves por ahí a Charles o a Enguerrand, diles que son dos asquerosos gusarajos demasiado usados!"

"¿Y eso?"

"Me apetece y ya está. No necesito excusas para insultarlos"

James río. Por supuesto, omitiría comentar el asunto con sus primos.

**XXX**

Lily Evans miraba a sus padres con compasión: Petunia había vuelto a entrar en una crisis de celos y se había encerrado en su cuarto. Sus resoplidos de rabia resonaban a través de toda la casa. Mrs Evans trataba de consolarla desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Petunia, querida, cálmate y sal de allí. Tu hermana llegará tarde, y perderá el tren…"

"¡Me da lo mismo, que el monstruo vaya a lomos de sapo!"

"Querida, ya hemos hablado de esto, no porque tu hermana sea… digamos diferente hay que juzgarla tan duramente."

"Ha transformado el ficus en planta carnívora. ¡Por poco me mata!"

"Por dios, no, Fifi solo quería lamerte la mano…"

"¡Fifi! ¡Porque esa cosa tiene nombre!"

Ese tipo de peleas podía durar una eternidad, y justamente Lily tenía prisa. Su padre le lanzó una mirada desamparada antes de ir al garaje a sacar el coche. Petunia había vuelto a ganar. Su madre no vendría a despedirla al andén, se quedaría junto a la puerta de su hermana. Siempre había habido una cierta rivalidad entre las dos chicas. Petunia era la mayor, y consideraba que eso le otorgaba un estatus superior y la rendida admiración de su hermana. Todo le había salido a la perfección hasta que la pequeña cumplió cinco años: cuando había intentado cogerle sus regalos, Lily se había negado. Petunia la había pegado y se había volatilizado súbitamente. El Sr. Evans la había localizado después de horas de búsqueda en el maletero del coche. Desde ese día, Petunia dedicaba a Lily un religioso odio. Había chillado, suplicado, chantajeado a sus padres para meter a Lily en un orfanato el día en el que llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Para los Evans, las vacaciones eran una prueba. Habían establecido un planning para que las hermanas no se encontrasen nunca al mismo tiempo en la casa, excepto el primer y el último día. Lily trataba de no guardar rencor a Petunia, pero era difícil: por su culpa había pasado un mes visitando familiares más viejos, estrictos y aburridos los unos que los otros mientras que Petunia se iba con unos amigos cuando le tocó irse de la casa. Los resultados de los O.W.L.s fueron el único punto positivo; Lily había obtenido resultados excelentes pero Petunia repetía su último año. El camino hasta Londres fue alegre de todos modos; un momento privilegiado padre-hija.

"Tendrás que presentarme a tu chico… James Potter, ¿no es eso?"

Tampoco tan privilegiado.

"¡NO es mi chico! ¡Le odio!"

"Has hablado de él durante todo el verano…" resaltó su padre.

Lily hizo una mueca. Intentaba contener el stress que la invadía, como en cada vuelta a Hogwarts.

**XXXXXXX**

James intentaba atrapar su nutcarnus, pero el animal se escapaba continuamente.

"Descaro, anda… Ven…"

"¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiik!"

"¡Qué va, a la jaula!"

"¡Iiiiiik Iiiiiiiiiiiiiik!"

Descaro, extrañamente parecido a una ardilla, saltó desde el armario a la araña del techo.

"Mmmh, sigue igual de cooperador" comentó Sirius, recostado en el marco de la puerta.

"¡Grmpf!"

"Oh, el pequeño Prongs no sabe ocuparse de un simple roedor."

El simple roedor saltó sobre Sirius y emprendió con saña la tarea de desfigurarle. James aprovechó la ocasión para atrapar la bola de pelo y meterla en su jaula.

"Gracias Padfoot, sin ti no le cogía."

"¡Bicho asqueroso! ¡A que lo trasformo en mechoui! ((N d T: cordero asado a la manera árabe. Y una manera de decir que se va a cargar al oponente.))

"Es tu culpa, Descaro no es una ardilla muggle, tiene características de los kneagles y de hipogrifos."

"Que regalo de…"

Sirius no terminó la frase, la Sra. Potter acababa de entrar en el cuarto. Con un movimiento ausente de la varita curó la cara de su invitado y se giró hacia su hijo.

"No estás listo."

"Es culpa de Descaro…"

"Toda la familia te está esperando."

"Perdona."

"Tendrás que decírselo a ellos, no a mi. Yo estoy acostumbrada a esperarte, prácticamente ya no me molesta."

James enrojeció y bajó los ojos mientras Sirius hacia como que no estaba allí. La Sra. Potter corregía a su hijo, pero el podía hacer lo que quisiera: había renegado de su familia. Y James no podía más que admirarle y sentirlo por él: los Black eran brujos poderosos pero apoyaban la magia negra y romper las ataduras mágicas que le unían a ellos había sido muy duro para Sirius. James no pudo evitar comparar su familia con la de su amigo: tanto del lado de su padre como del de su madre, quien más quien menos todo el mundo contribuía a combatir la magia oscura. Aquel verano, habían encontrado a su tío Ernie mutilado y ahorcado en su cuarto del Caldero Chorreante con una carta de amenazas colgada del pecho. James miró a su madre y se estremeció. Se estaba exponiendo cada vez más, ella podía ser la próxima.

"James, en marcha".

Al bajar la escalera se cruzó con uno de sus primos que estaba en plena bronca con Sirius: al parecer, Charles le había empujado accidentalmente. James les dejó arreglárselas solos. Al llegar a la entrada nadie le miró a los ojos. La pelea que había mantenido el día anterior con sus padres había resonado en toda la mansión. Su primo Enguerrand le guiñó un ojo y la abuela le dio un paraguazo.

"¡Granny, eso a dolido!"

"¡No animes a James a hacer gamberradas!"

"Es que es su vida"

Enguerrand recibió una lluvia de golpes.

"¡Golfo! ¡No repliques a sus mayores!"

"¡Ayyyyyyeeee!"

"Granny, déjale, por favor" intervino James.

La anciana le lanzó una mirada sorprendida. Aporrear a sus nietos era su deporte fetiche; su nuera, la Sra. Potter, los arreglaba después. Nadie, ni siquiera los niños, le decía nada: no tenía fuerza suficiente para hacer daño.

"He elegido este camino y no cambiaré de opinión."

"Perrrrrrro Jimmy, no has pensado lo bastante. Se buscadorrrr de Quidditch o funcionarrrrrio en Gringotts y deja las cosas serrrrrias a la gente serrria."

James contuvo la risa: su abuela era alemana y el enfado resaltaba su terrrrible acento. Se había ido de Alemania para vivir en Inglaterra con su abuelo.

"Quiero ayudar, como todos. A mi manera."

Su tía Vivian intervino:

"James, ser Buscador contribuye a preservar el ánimo de la gente."

"Me da lo mismo" cortó el joven, sin poder contener un estremecimiento frente al monstruo familiar.

Este lanzó una mirada al abuelo paterno de James.

"James… te necesitamos como jugador de Quidditch" insistió la mujer.

"¿Perdón?"

"Quisiéramos que entrases en el equipo de Ludo Bagman, más tarde… Para vigilarle…"añadió verificando que no había niños en las inmediaciones.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

Su madre cortó la conversación.

"James no será buscador (lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su cuñada) ni banquero (mirada amenazadora a su suegra) y menos Auror (mirada amenazadora a James). Será medimago.

"¡No!" replicó toda la familia a coro.

"La cuestión no se plantea, mamá. He elegido".

"¡Pero a ver, James, ser Auror! No tienes ni paciencia ni abnegación suficientes para eso"

"¡Tengo los O. necesarios! ¡Tengo Extraordinario en todos menos en Adivinación, y en ese tengo Supera Expectativas!"

"Nada que no sea mejorable" replicaron sus abuelos.

"De hecho me has superado gracias a eso" dijo Sirius sonriendo, puesto que él había tenido Desastroso.

"Sirius, no le animes" suplicó el Sr. Potter.

James suspiró y salió de su casa en dirección de la diligencia que le esperaba fuera, donde se instaló al lado de Remus y Peter, sumergidos en una discusión sobre Quidditch. En el interior, el pugilato continuaba. Sirius se reunió con ellos poco después; Charles llegó entonces con un ojo morado. Entonces sacó un libro y les ignoró durante todo el trayecto. A pesar de estar los 5 juntos en sexto año y en Gryffindor, Charles no iba con los Merodeadores: no soportaba a ninguno de ellos aparte de James.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lily se reunió con sus amigas en el andén después de despedirse de su padre. El equipaje estaba en el primer vagón del tren, justo detrás del compartimiento de los prefectos. Alix, su mejor amiga, una adolescente de pelo castaño y franqueza legendaria, sacó un trozo de papel de periódico.

"Mira, te he guardado un artículo de el Profeta, es sobre James Potter…"

"¡Me trae sin cuidado!"

"… Y de sus resultado en los OWLs"

"Dame."

El articulo trataba de "los excepcionales resultados de un joven mago particularmente brillante".

"No creo que esto le arregle lo del ego."

"No" aprobó Cecily entre risitas.

"Según el artículo James ha pasado brillantemente en todas las materias"

"Es verdad, cogió todas las opciones posibles para 5, después de que le dispensasen de Transformaciones y de Encantamientos" recordó Bridget, una amiga de Ravenclaw. "¡Consiguió recuperar todas las lecciones de los años anteriores, hay que ser un genio!"

"Ya, la profesora McGonagall estaba tan harta de él y de Sirius que les echó, como se sabían todo el programa" completó Alix riendo "me parece que le alegró el año. A Flitwick le decepcionó, aunque cedió cuando se lo pidieron"

"Como puede encontrar graciosas sus… Quiero decir…" refunfuñó Lily.

"Bah, rompen la monotonía de la clase" defendió Cecily, una chica de facciones orientales perdidamente enamorada de Black.

"Si, lloré de risa en Runas, el día en el que hicieron como si no supiesen hablar inglés. Hablaban en Rúnico y el profesor Vector casi se vuelve loco: le preguntaban cosas fuera del programa, más allá de los NEWTs. De hecho sabían mucho más que él" contó Bridget.

Lily no añadió nada. Bridget apreciaba más la hazaña al nivel académico que la broma en sí, y Cecily no vivía más que para Sirius Black (_¡es que es taaaan guapo!) _Su mirada se detuvo sobre la foto que ilustraba el artículo. En ella posaba James rodeado de su inmensa familia. Todo Hogwarts conocía su historia: sus padres eran vecinos de niños, y cuando se casaron sus abuelos resolvieron juntar los dos dominios. Las familias Potter y DesFleurs cohabitaban en perfecta harmonía (según James), con una buena dosis de peleas muy divertidas (según Charles). Su condiscípulo convivía con la totalidad de sus tíos, tías, primos, y incluso con sus primos segundos, exceptuando los que vivían en Francia o España. Los nietos y bisnietos abundaban y componían equipos de Quidditch para torneos interfamiliares. Lily le envidiaba; ella no conseguía vivir bajo el mismo techo que su hermana. Dos segundo curso la sacaron de su ensimismamiento: habían tirado la cesta de su gato que guardaba a sus pies y el felino se había esfumado. Se precipitó inmediatamente en su búsqueda mientras sus amigas le gritaban que se apresurase. La pelirroja saludó otras chicas de sexto que no le respondieron. Al pasar entre dos carritos, su túnica se quedó trabada. Lily se inclinó para liberarse pero cuando se disponía a levantarse, el sonido de voces airadas la detuvo.

"James, no seas puerrrrril."

"¡Granny, ya vale! ¡No quiero ser banquero!"

La anciana bruja hizo girar su paraguas por encima de su cabeza y lo abatió sobre su nieto. El objeto se rompió sobre la ceja de James. Lily ahogó un grito. La sangre corría abundantemente, pero el chico no pareció preocuparse por ello y explotó:

"¡Me tenéis harto!"

"James vigila tu lenguaje" gritó la anciana con un pronunciado acento alemán.

"¡No! ¡Ya veo que nunca seré lo bastante bueno para vosotros!"

Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azul cielo trató de acercarse al adolescente. Mucha gente les miraba, atraídos por los gritos.

"James, cálmate"

"¡No, mamá! ¡He tenido las mejores notas desde hace diecisiete décadas en los OWLs pero lo único que veis es mi nota de Adivinación!"

"James…", trató su madre.

"¡Que sea Buscador, banquero o Medimago, nunca será lo bastante bueno!"

Lily se sorprendió de ver que James tenía problemas similares. Siempre le había considerado prácticamente desprovisto de sensibilidad. Un hombre bastante alto con pelo castaño muy despeinado sacó su varita.

"Hijo, no me obligues a hacerte callar por la fuerza."

"¡Sólo os interesa lo que podría ser y no lo que soy! ¡Adelante, usa la fuerza!"

Su padre bajó la varita, con pena y vergüenza dibujada en su cara. Ella observó como su compañero subía rabiosamente su equipaje en el tren ignorando altivamente a su familia, que trataba de hablar con él.

James vio el gato de Lily mientras compraba el último Quidditch Magazine. Sonrió. Su familia se había ido a acompañar a sus primos a sus compartimentos y sus amigos le guardaban en un sitio en el último (el más separado del de los prefectos). Se inclinó y llamó al animal:

"Cyan, ala ven… Voy a traerte de vuelta con tu ama."

El gato de pelo color cobalto saltó a sus brazos y ronroneó. Al menos su mañana tendría un punto bueno, iba a tener una ocasión de hablar con Lily. La encontró rápidamente, inclinada mirando bajo los carros.

"Hola Evans."

Con exquisita gracia se giró hacia él. Llevaba un vestido muggle ligero, un poco corto. James se concentró para no mirarle ni las piernas ni más arriba… Su mirada se oscureció al verle, pero se iluminó al observar a Cyan. Sus ojos combinaban perfectamente con su vestido: eran del mismo verde alucinante.

"¿Cómo te las arreglas para encontrarle cada vez que se escapa?"

"Soy genial"aclaró el con una sonrisa. "Tendrías que tener más cuidado, terminará por perderse definitivamente."

"Gracias", respondió ella con tono cortante.

James se preguntó como hacerla sonreír. Le encantaba ver sus ojos chispear.

"No es que tenga derecho a sermonearte, mis abuelos me han regalado un Nutcarnus por los OWLs. Ese bicho es la peor arpía que he visto en mi vida. Esta mañana le ha hecho a Sirius una cara nueva."

"Mmmh. No es que tengas mucho talento para inspirar confianza, será por eso que no te obedece. ¿Me devuelves a mi gato?"

Cuando James le tendió a Cyan, el gato emitió un maullido de tristeza. Lily pareció molestarse, cogió al animal y se fue rápidamente. Así terminaban siempre las cosas con ella. Mal.

**XXX**

La caradura de James la sacaba de sus casillas. ¡Como si no cuidase de Cyan! Era su culpa. Cada vez que entraba en la sala común, Cyan estaba hecho un ovillo sobre las rodillas de James o dormido en una de sus camisas. Su gato había acabado por considerar a James como su amo y eso le dolía más de lo que se confesaba. ¿No bastaba con que para el _señor_ las clases fueran un paseo y que se pavonease gracias a su puesto de cazador estrella? ¡Y la mayoría de la escuela le admiraba! Lo peor… lo peor… es que había _cambiado_ durante el verano. Ya no parecía un chiquillo de tercer curso. Añadiendo a eso los resultados de los OWLs, Lily dedujo que Potter, un año más, sería insoportable de chulería. De repente, una niña le embistió.

"Lo siento… He perdido a mi hermano"

Lily nunca había visto una niña tan guapa. Su pelo era de un radiante color rubio, su piel pálida y sus ojos grandes. Uno de ellos era rosa y el otro turquesa, ambos tenían manchas malvas y sobre sus pómulos unos tatuajes plateados representaban lágrimas. Despedía un halo de irrealidad. Llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts pero parecía muy joven. Siete años como máximo.

"¿Entras en primero?" murmuró Lily.

"Si, estoy buscando a mi hermano."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Ya no me acuerdo" confesó la chiquilla, enrojeciendo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Tenía que esperarle en el tren como dijeron papá y mamá y luego no se porqué he bajado" dijo de un tirón.

"Sube conmigo, te ayudaré a encontrarle. ¿Crees que le reconocerás?" preguntó Lily dudando.

La niña era _realmente_ extraña, pero algo en Lily le impulsó a ayudarla.

"Él me reconocerá"

Parecía confiar en ello. La prefecta deseó interiormente que el hermano tuviese mejor memoria que la hermana. Subieron en el vagón de Lily.

James discutió acaloradamente con Rita. Siempre quería más. Tuvo la clara impresión de ser un simple mortal frente al peor de los demonios.

"Potter, hemos hecho un trato."

"Ya lo sé, pero comprenderás que no puedo irme tan fresco del colegio."

"No te hagas el loco" gruñó la rubia, "Conoces todos los pasajes secretos."

"Sea como sea, no vuelvas a hacerme la jugada de abordarme en público. ¿Comprendido? Es peligroso."

Suspiró, acordó algo y subió al tren.

Lily fue a su vagón a dejar a Cyan antes de ayudar a la chiquilla.

"Que mona" se extasió Alix.

"Que va, no soy ningún animal. Soy otra cosa" replicó la pequeña, colgada del brazo de Lily.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó Bridget con curiosidad.

La niña frunció el ceño.

"Ya no me acuerdo"

"Anda ven, vamos a buscar a tu hermano" intervino Lily. "Se va a inquietar"

"Venimos con vosotras" dijeron a coro Alix y Cecily "Debe ser un dios en su tipo"

Pero a medida que avanzaban en el tren, iban perdiendo la esperanza.

"Sólo queda el compartimento de Sirius" dijo Cecily con en la cima de la felicidad. "¡Debe ser su hermano!"

"No puede ser, Regulus la habría reconocido hace un rato" cortó Lily.

Lily estaba cada vez más convencida de haberse dejado engañar. La niña se burlaba de ella. Alix abrió la puerta. Aún no habían dado tiempo de dar un paso cuando James ya se había tirado sobre la niña.

"¡Lluvia! ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

"Oh, no. Lo siento. Había olvidado…"

"¡Es tu hermana!" rugió Lily.

"¡Ya me acuerdo!"

Lluvia sonrió y trató de sacudirse los brazos de James.

"¡Eres mi hermano adoptivo!"

"Bravo, te has ganado un globito" dijo Sirius. "Que pesadita es, siempre con lo mismo"

"Cállate Padfoot, o…" gruñó James.

Las tres chicas les miraron paralizadas, nunca habían visto a James hablarle así a Sirius.

"Lluvia, no debes comer azúcar puro. ¿Te acordarás?" preguntó James dulcemente.

Su cara expresaba una profunda inquietud. Lily observó que la zona de su ceja empezaba a ponerse morada. La abuela peleona había pegado duro.

"Sí pero es divertido redescubrirlo todo."

"Es peligroso. ¿Qué has comido?"

"Eh…"

La nena reflexionó durante un rato largo y vació sus bolsillos. Cosas a las que Lily no veía utilidad alguna fueron asomando; en último lugar, Lluvia sacó media pluma de azúcar. Con gesto frenético, Peter Pettigrew revolvió su bolsa de dulces y lanzó una mirada inquieta hacia su amigo.

"James, perdona…"

Este se levantó, agarró una pequeña bolsa, la mano de su hermana y salió del compartimento empujando de paso a las chicas que todavía estaban junto a la puerta.

"¡James, vuelve!" gritó Sirius sin resultado.

_¿Cómo Wormtail podía ser tan irresponsable?_ A veces la idea de que no era amigo suyo más que para disponer de los beneficios de ser un Merodeador le pasaba por la cabeza. James sintió no haberle pegado. El azúcar puro era demasiado peligroso para su hermana.

Para desesperación de Lily, Lluvia insistió en terminar el viaje con ella y sus amigas. James charló durante rato sobre Runas con Bridget, y Lluvia explicó a Cecily como encontrar temas de conversación con Sirius.

"Ves, generalmente se compran los libros de Runas en Fleury… Pero es un error porque…"

Lily se desinteresó de la soporífera conversación. Observó a Lluvia. Sentía que la niña la atraía. No en el sentido corriente, más bien una atracción mágica. Como si el aura de la adorable chiquilla le llamase.

"Háblale de música, a él y Jimmy les encanta cantar y baila en casa, incluso un día mi prima Katja..."

"¡Lluvia!" James enrojeció. "Esa anécdota no tiene el menor interés…"

"¡Si que tiene!"

Con ojos chispeantes de malicia, Lluvia parecía sobrexcitada. James suspiró un insulto dedicado a Peter y al azúcar.

"Enséñanoslo", suplicó Alix.

Lily miró a su amiga con sorpresa. _¿Enséñanoslo?_ Aparentemente, tenía sentido para Lluvia que sacó de un bolsillo una bola de cristal. Había veces en las que Lily se sentía a parte, le faltaba cruelmente cultura bruja. Cosas naturales para sus amigas le parecían siempre extrañas y maravillosamente sorprendentes.

"Te prohíbo…"

"Jimmy, no seas tan discreto", reconvino Alix.

"¡No me llames así!" replicó el chico, visiblemente a falta de argumentos.

"No puedes lanzarme hechizos", se metió Lluvia haciendo una mueca.

"Puedo ignorarte."

"¡Na! Mentira, mamá a dicho que no podías."

"¡Ggnn! Que peste de…"

James sacó una revista de Quidditch y las ignoró. Lily le observó vigilar a su hermana. Por una vez que las risas serían a su costa… La primer curso agitó su varita de madera clara y la esfera se elevó en el aire.

"Momento aparecio memorento."

La esfera se hinchó y una imagen apreció. Se veían James, Sirius y una chica muy guapa. Mientras Sirius bailaba con la mujer, James cantaba. Aunque hubiese preferido cortarse la mano antes que confesarlo, James tenía talento. Había sido una tonta de creer ir a reírse a costa suya: James tenía talento para todo menos para los sentimientos de los demás. A pesar de eso, la letra era emotiva…

"_Sólo busco amar a alguien" _(Je cherche juste à aimer quelqu'un)

Sirius posó la mano un poco demasiado abajo en la cintura de la joven.

"_Sólo el amago de una seña"_J'attends juste l'esquisse d'un signe)

Esta le agarró la muñeca y se la torció.

"_Que flote entre__ una línea"_(Que ça chavire entre les lignes)

Sirius pareció ponerse a reír y murmuró algo en la oreja de la prima de Potter.

"_Sólo busco amar a alguien"_(Je cherche juste à aimer quelqu'un)

Katja (se llamaba así según Lluvia) le atizó una soberana bofetada al gryffindor.

"_Ya sabes cuando se dice está bien"_(Tu sais quand on dit je l'aime bien)

James paró de cantar, doblado de risa frente a un Sirius decepcionado.

**NDLA: es de Eiffel grupo de rock francés (CD Abricotine)**

**NDLT: más o menos traducido, a la derecha la canción original**

- "¡Ya basta" gruñó James.

Con un gesto brusco de su varita hizo encogerse la esfera y la atrapó gracias a un sortilegio de atracción.

- "James, no seas remilgado", se burló su hermana

- "Ignórame, me dará vacaciones. Vete a jugar con las muñecas vudú de Granny."

Yuvia se echó a llorar, sistema de defensa tenido en alta estima por todas las hermanas pequeñas del mundo. Bridget, que se había reído a su gusto con la prestación de James, trató de consolarla mientras Lily lanzaba rayos de reproches con sus ojos verde intenso y Cecily se deprimía por culpa de la espectacular pareja de Sirius. Alix y Lily tenían _otra vez_ una sesión de "recuperar el moral" en perspectiva._ Gracias Black._

"Ahora es un hombrecito, es más susceptible que un excremento de dragón…" argumentó Bridget. "No te preocupes."

Finalmente James cedió y cogió a su hermana en sus rodillas para hacerle cosquillas. Lily encontró bastante extraño que alguien tan orgulloso y arrogante pudiese ser un hermano cariñoso.

"Para de llorar, estás horrible cuando lloras", bromeó James.

Lily retiró inmediatamente sus pensamientos. Nada podría cambiar aquel pretencioso de calibre superlativo.

"Eres malo."

"¡Soy un hermano mayor!" rió él burlonamente.

"Hubiese preferido que no me escogieses en el orfanato. Eres el peor hermano del mundo. Eres malo. No te quiero."

James palideció brutalmente. Un silencio ensordecedor reinaba en el espacio cerrado. A Lily le pareció que sus ojos brillaban un poco demasiado.

"Voy… voy a buscar los bocadillos en el compartimento de Sirius", murmuró James con voz temblorosa.

Salió precipitadamente. Después de un largo silencio molesto, Cecily habló al fin:

"¿Te eligió en el orfanato?"

Lily encontró la pregunta fuera de lugar, pero Cecily era una chismosa compulsiva y encima extremadamente curiosa. _Que alguien la amordace antes de que me ponga nerviosa…_

"Sí. Daba la lata a mis padres para tener un hermano pequeño pero mamá no podía tener hijos, entonces vinieron a buscarme. Era un bebé, me encontraron, nadie sabe quienes son mis padres biológicos."

"¿Cómo te eligió?" preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

Alix y Bridget le dirigieron una mirada sorprendida, pero Lily las ignoró. Se preguntaba como había elegido ese memo. Conociéndole, debía haber escogido el bebé más guapo para presumir luego con él.

"Yo era la que lloraba más… Entonces dijo que era yo la que necesitaba más un hermano mayor."

Lily se avergonzó de haber pensado algo tan injusto. La voz de Yuvia se quebró y se levantó tan precipitadamente como James.

"Voy a buscarle."

**XXXXXX**

James Potter cerró los ojos y se quedó apoyado contra la puerta del cuarto de baño, que vibraba a cada curva demasiado cerrada del Hogwarts Express. Intentaba olvidar las palabras de Lluvia, pero era inútil. Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. _No te quiero._ Se pasó la cara bajo el agua fría. _No te_ _quiero._ El golpe de su abuela empezaba a hincharse. _No te quiero._ Bajo un impulso, arrancó la película de sangre coagulada. El dolor era fuerte pero no insoportable. Sacó su puñal y aumentó hábilmente la talla de la herida, sin quitarle el aspecto natural. El líquido púrpura manaba lentamente. Salió y se fue a buscar los bocadillos. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero la impresión de alivio en su cuerpo le murmuraba lo contrario.

"¡James! Tu herida se ha vuelto a abrir", se inquietó Moony.

El prefecto no se engañó.

"Iré a ver a Pompom. Vengo a por mi comida, Lluvia me espera."

Remus le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora.

"¿No te quedas?" protestó una voz detrás de él.

James se dio la vuelta y contempló a su mejor amigo. Sirius parecía decepcionado. Llevaba un búho sobre el hombro.

"Prefiero que los dulces de Wormtail no tienten a esa pequeña bruja. ¿Para que es el búho?"

"¿En qué compartimento estás?" respondió Sirius encadenando.

"En el de tu cotorra mi querido Padfoot. ¿Y ese búho?"

"Mi madre me ha escrito una carta de insultos, se la devuelvo. Cambiemos de tema. Entonces vas con Evans", dedujo Sirius en tono burlón.

James se sintió enrojecer.

"Entre otras."

"Ve, debes estar en plena hipoglucemia, no has desayunado", dijo Sirius en tono socarrón.

Su amigo sabía sus sentimientos por Lily y no perdía una ocasión de meterse con él, si estaba de buen humor. Volvió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. La sangre no paraba de correr. Tal vez había exagerado esa vez. Al llegar al compartimento de las chicas, no encontró más que asientos vacíos. Sacó a Cyan de su cesta y se estiraron confortablemente entre los jerséis y las bufandas abandonados por sus compañeras. Eligió el de Lily como almohada para sentir su olor. Estaba contento de poder descansar tranquilamente, Yuvia había sido cargante durante el día y no quería pensar en lo que le había dicho.

Habían buscado a James por todas partes, habían ido dos veces a ver a Sirius (para alegría de Cecily) pero no habían encontrado al chico. Volviendo a sus asientos, le descubrieron profundamente dormido con Cyan alrededor del cuello. Desgraciadamente, Yuvia se había empeñado en coger a Descaro, el Nutcarnus de James. El animal atacó el gato inmediatamente, Lily jamás había visto un bicho tan arisco. El conjunto despertó a James a base de arañazos, de varitas y de dientes…

¡Mil gorgonas! ¡Ya está bien!, gritó el mutilado levantándose.

"¡Iiik iiik iiik ik!"

"¡Eso no es ninguna excusa, has sido tan idiota como el!" gruñó el chico volviéndose hacia Cyan.

"¡Miauuuuuu!"

"¡Vas a ver!"

Bridget se inclinó hacia Lily.

"¿Crees que se comprenden realmente?"

"Bien come Potter cerebro de ternero confitado", argumentó Alix.

"Y con salsa de fresa además", apuntó Cecily.

"Y queso francés que huele a rayos", añadió Lluvia.

_NDLA: este tío no es humano__  
_

James refunfuñó un rato acerca de los animales domésticos. Después de desahogarse, se volvió hacia las cuatro chicas. Estaba al borde del desmayo: había perdido bastante sangre (la cabeza seguía sangrando) y la hipoglucemia le volvía febril. Alix tembló y sacó su varita.

"Finite sangulo."

La sangre se coagulo bajo el sortilegio. James se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes. Alix le pasó la mano por el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Mi nene, suerte que estoy yo aquí" se burló la chica.

Lily sintió un pellizco a la altura de su estomago.

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó Bridget.

"No te preocupes, las he visto peores. Tomaré una poción de regeneración sanguínea al llegar" dijo un poco débilmente.

Lluvia se acurrucó contra su hermano y volvió a empezar a llorar.

"Eres un hermano genial."

"Que va."

"Sí, me das tus cromos de ranas de chocolate…", articuló Lluvia entre lágrimas.

La pequeña sacó un pañuelo para limpiar la cara ensangrentada. Las chicas se sentían fuera de lugar, aparte de Cecily, asistir a ese tipo de escenas privadas con James no era habitual…

"Es para los niños, no me sirve para nada."

"Y todas las noches en las que me dejas dormir contigo porque tengo miedo."

"Shtt, es para no oírte suspirar en tu cuarto y ahora, Lluvia, ¡cállate!"

Se había puesto de pie. La chiquilla saltó a sus brazos.

Lily estaba conmovida. Ver a James no dejar pedir perdón a su hermana, oír como se comportaba con ella… Era como descubrir otra persona, el polo opuesto del James frustrante y desdeñoso.

"Anda, olvídalo. Tengo hambre."

El yo natural del chico volvía como un rayo. Cogió su cesta de comida con gesto tembloroso y lanzó un bocadillo a su hermana.

"Come, dirás menos tonterías. El azúcar debe haberte vuelto medio esquizofrénica."

Realmente tenía un don para decir cosas desagradables. Lily juzgó que el esquizofrénico era más bien él. Atacó su comida con voracidad. La puerta se abrió y Severus Snape pasó la cabeza.

"¿Habéis visto a un sapo?" (NdA: Ya se, no lo he buscado muy lejos)

Se paralizó al ver a James.

"Eeh… No, lo siento" dijo lentamente Lluvia.

La mirada del Slytherin se posó sobre ella, brilló y murmuró:

"Pff, realmente se acepta a cualquiera en esta escuela."

James apuntó su varita hacia el corazón del chico en tiempo record.

"Has elegido un mal día, Snivellius."

Este no pudo ni iniciar un gesto.

"¡Petrificus totalus!"

"¡Potter!"

"Evans… no te metas en esto. De hecho es lo que me dijiste en junio", dijo él con tono ácido.

"Jimmy, solo es un pobrecito triste. Déjale."

Él lanzó una mirada furiosa a su hermana.

"¡Te ha tratado como un cero a la izquierda!"

"Ignorándolo le devolvemos a su estatus de cero a la izquierda"

Para la estupefacción de Lily, James dio una patada vengativa en las costillas de Snivellius que se cayó hacia atrás (todavía inmovilizado), de un gesto hizo al cuerpo deslizarse hasta el otro extremo del vagón y Lluvia cerró la puerta.

"Esa inmundicia merecía una corrección."

"Pareces el abuelo."

James palideció.

"¿Tu crees?"

Su hermana tenía mucha influencia sobre él y Lily encontró divertido que una chiquilla de once años (que aparentaba siete) le dominase.

"¡Yep!"

"¡Habla correctamente!"

"¡Ves!"

"No.."

Se calló y miró con fijeza el paisaje de fuera.

Se preguntaba si Lluvia exageraba. Su estómago se contrajo al recordar lo que había dicho Lily al principio del verano. Que era pretencioso, arrogante, prepotente. ¿Si cambiaba aceptaría salir con él? Pasarse la mano por había sido un tic difícil de perder, pero puesto que Lily lo encontraba ridículo, se había entrenado durante las vacaciones para no hacerlo… No le gustaba verle juguetear con una Snitch, por lo que pararía de allí en adelante, igual que hechizar a sus compañeros… Quedaba el problema Snivellius. Era una mancha difícil de lavar.

Se levantó. Estaba deprimido.

"¿Dónde vas Jimmy?"

"A ver a Moony. Tiene una cosa que necesito."

Necesitaba whisky de fuego y Moony siempre tenía para después de sus transformaciones.

"Quédate… Jimmmmyyyyyyy…"

Puso cara de perro abandonado. Intento controlarse "no cedas, es una niña, te manipula… Sirius tiene razón…" Una vez más cedió y se sentó.

"¡Uy que mono! "se extasió Cecily en tono remilgado. "Obedeces a tu hermana pequeña."

"No. Es para darle gusto."

A pesar suyo, su voz expresaba todo la mala fe del mundo. Cruzó la mirada chispeante de Lily.

"Mentiroso", se burló Bridget.

"Lluvia, deberías educarle para que sea más fácil convivir con él" dijo Lily con tono glacial.

James acusó el golpe. ¿Por qué todo terminaba así con ella? Un segundo antes, había sentido cierta complicidad entre ellos, o al menos, un intercambio no agresivo. Sintió que su estómago hacia loopings y se soltaba bruscamente. Adoptó una expresión desenvuelta y se abstrajo en la revista de Quidditch. Un silencio de muerte reinó en el compartimento.

"¿Nos volvemos con Sirius?" propuso suavemente Lluvia.

James saltó sobre la ocasión.

"Vale pero no le incordies."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de la marcha de Potter, Cecily le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche a Lily:

"¿Por qué has tenido que decirle eso?"

"¿Perdón?"

Miró a su amiga sin comprender muy bien la acusación.

"Por una vez que se podía hablar tranquilamente con él, tu entras en modo agresivo", respondió Cecily con disgusto.

"¡Para ya! ¡Sólo le hablas para acercarte a Black!"

"¿Y qué? A veces es simpático de todos modos."

"¿Estás de broma? Chilló Lily indignada. "¡Pasa el rato humillando a los demás! Acuérdate de Severus Snape! ¡Hace tres meses Potter le desvistió delante de toda la escuela! Si Gregory Huntly no llega a intervenir…"

"Mira quien habla" dijo Alix de pronto.

"¿He?"

Lily miró a su amiga estupefacta.

"¡NUNCA he desvestido a nadie por la fuerza! De hecho nunca he desvestido a nadie a secas…"

"Sabes perfectamente que le gustas, lo que no te impide ser desagradable con él a jornada completa" cortó Alix.

"Hiere de parte de la persona que quieres, más que de cualquier otro", aprobó Cecily gravemente.

Lily se puso roja. Black apodaba a Cecily "la cotorra" junto con su grupo y la chica sufría mucho por ello. Pero por otra parte, sería extraño que Potter fuese tan sensible a la opinión de la gente… A parte quizá de sus amigos y su hermana.

"A propósito Srta. Prefecta, ¿no se supone que tienes una reunión y una ronda?" preguntó Alix.

"¡Mierda! Se me ha olvidado", gritó Lily, furiosa contra ella misma.

James permaneció callado durante rato. ¿Debía mover la Reina o intentar una jugada más pensada? Dudaba mucho ya que Remus era un jugador excelente.

"Prongs, espabílate. Estamos llegando."

"Mmh"

"Va… Mierda demasiado tarde. Mira que eres lento para jugar" gruñó Moony,

"No pongas esa cara. Ya acabaremos luego."

"No, da lo mismo."

Con un gesto cansado de varita guardó las piezas en la caja.

"A ver si llegamos ya al banquete, me muero de hambre" dijo Wormtail.

"No has parado de comer durante el viaje" exclamó Lluvia.

"Wormtail es un estómago con patas" explicó Moony.

"¡Terminarás enorme!"

"Lluvia, lo que acabas de decir está mal" la regañó James. "Pide perdón".

Sirius simuló secarse una lágrima.

"Que papaíto."

"¡No tiene nada que ver!"

Observó a sus amigos reír a carcajadas. Desde que su hermana estaba allí, daba la impresión de que nada le salía bien. Lluvia pareció sentir sus pensamientos: se acurrucó contra el con expresión contrita.

"Intentaré portarme mejor."

"Sí, estaría bien." Aprobó James con mal humor.

Padfoot se levantó y alisó su túnica.

"Tendrías que estar contento, Prongs, has pasado una tarde entera con Evans!"

James le lanzó la mirada más amenazadora que podía.

"Te gusta la chica de los ojos verdes, Lily" preguntó Lluvia,

"No", se apresuró a responder: conocía demasiado a su hermana para dejar correr una información así.

"¡Claro! Sólo le has pedido que salga contigo unas cincuenta veces", dijo Moony inmediatamente.

"No se porqué sigues insistiendo," añadió Wormtail. "Diría que no eres su tipo."

James prefirió abstenerse de responder. Al bajar del tren, murmuró de todos modos a su hermana que no mencionase jamás el tema.

"No es nada vergonzoso, Jimmy."

"Entonces puedo decirle a Remus que le quieres"

"¡No!"

"Tu no dices nada, y yo no digo nada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Trato hecho."

Se estrecharon la mano solemnemente. Con un pequeño calambre a la altura del estómago, la miró. Esperaba que estuviese en Griffindor.

_Espero que os haya gustado._

**Blue Cinnamon**

He comido mucha nutella pero ya estoy mejor (risa).

_¡Hola! Blue sabe algo de español, __así que si tenéis la excelente, excepcional, maravillosa, buenísima, superlativamente adecuada idea de ponerme un review, por favor considerad poner algo como "fantásticamente traducido" o "excepcionalmente desprovisto de galicismos, erratas o bichos de la misma calaña"._

_Xaphania_


	2. El Banquete y otros festejos

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que sigue de aquí a mi buen amigo el botón "submit review" pertenece a Blue Cinnamon, escritora en francés.**

**X**

**X**

Llega Sirius, se alisa un poco la túnica.

"Ehem… ¿Todo el mundo está atento?"

Silencio.

"Interpreto esto como un sí."

Se estira de manera muy sugerente.

"Biiiiiiiiiien."

Pose para aumentar el suspense.

"Algunas cosas van a cambiar. Las relaciones entre los personajes, algunas psicologías. Habrá más detalles. Lo mismo pero en diferente. Lily estará más estudiada, igual que los secundarios… Hé, eso significa más Sirius…"

Salta.

"Genial…"

Mira el reloj.

"Gracias a todos. Y sobre todo, a la mínima pregunta, incomprensión o detalle que os choque…"

"¡SIRIUS!"

Remus llega corriendo.

"James ha bloqueado la cabeza de Peter en la taza del water al intentar crear un sortilegio para lavarse los dientes."

Sirius se echa a reír.

"¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

Remus se encoge de hombros, pasablemente estresado.

"Corre, ¡que terminará por reventar! Si se lo estropeamos Blue nos mata: lo necesita para el capítulo."

Fatalista, Sirius saluda a los lectores.

"Bueno, nos vemos en unas líneas de todos modos…"

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

Leedlo, ¡es el primero! Bueno… Es el viaje en el Hogwarts Express. Presentación de los personajes.

**Capítulo 2: ****El Banquete y otros festejos**

**X**

**X**

James observó orgullosamente como su hermana pequeña se acercaba a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Peter le dio un codazo.

"Das miedo. Papá gallina."

Sirius se echó a reír, Remus trató de disimular una sonrisa divertida y Charles… Charles desvió la mirada. James suspiró, suponía que el año iba a ser duro por ese lado. Lluvia se plantó delante de él y extendió los brazos. El chico hizo una mueca.

"Ya no tienes 3 años, vete a sentar con los otros de primer año."

Los ojos desparejados se llenaron de lágrimas y su barbilla tembló hasta parecer a punto de desprenderse.

"Por favooooor…"

Habría que ser un monstruo para no ceder. La rubita escaló sus rodillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla bajo las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros. Ella les dirigió su sonrisa más encantadora. En tres segundos, todo el mundo la adoraba.

"No os parecéis nada", observó Donatella, de quinto curso.

"Es adoptada", respondió inmediatamente Cecily.

James se lo tomó mal.

"¿Te importaría parar de ventilar nuestra vida privada?"

La chica enrojeció.

"Perdón, no pensaba…"

Sirius intervino.

"Ya, es _sabido_ que las cotorras no piensan."

Se oyeron unas risitas.

"Sea como sea, Lluvia es mi hermana. No una pieza añadida."

La amenaza se comprendía claramente: el que molestase a la chiquilla tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

"Potter, para de dar la nota. Molestas: ni siquiera se ha acabado la repartición" siseó Lily.

James tuvo de pronto ganas de hacerle daño. Solo para que comprendiese que _ella _le hacía daño a él. Padfoot pareció sentirlo porque hizo callar a su mejor amigo: sólo hubiese servido para empeorar su relación. Sin embargo, Sirius no se cortó y replicó duramente:

"Evans, búscate alguien que te soporte, te dará algo en que pensar."

James vio los ojos de Lily vacilar unos segundos. Cecily no lo rebatió, sin sorprender a nadie: nunca sería capaz de contradecir a su _adorado amor_; en cuanto a Alix, conversaba animadamente con Charles acerca de opciones y no parecía haber seguido la pelea. Los platos aparecieron. James se sirvió sin dejar de pensar. El hecho de que Hogwarts fuese una escuela de gran superficie no impedía que el número de alumnos fuese reducido. Entre de 6 a 10 alumnos por año y por casa, la elección de relaciones era escasa. ((NdBlue: según los libros, argumentos al final del capítulo). Las demás chicas de sexto año no congeniaban con Lily. Ella consideraba a Alix como su mejor amiga y nada le demostraba que fuese recíproco. Al sentir una dulce caricia en la mejilla, James volvió a la tierra.

"¿Me cortas la carne?"

Nunca tendría que haberle enseñado el ataque de Doudou-Lapin (Trad. Literal: Dulcedulce-conejo). Obedeció.

"¡Potter!" bramó Gregory Huntley, "Soy el nuevo capitán del equipo. Conservarás tu puesto como cazador…" (NdBlue: se cambió para la película, era más melodramático y Dios sabe que a los americanos les gusta lo melodramático.)

"De echo", añadió Huntley, "Desfleurs y Black seguirán como tus compañeros."

James tenía nivel más que suficiente para ser buscador, pero la osmosis que compartía con su primo y Padfoot volvía invencible a su trío. Donatella Di Martino era una buena buscadora. No estaba ni de cerca tan dotada como él, pero lo suficiente para no perder la copa de Quidditch dejándose robar la snitch a cada partido. El objetivo del equipo era ganar puntos para compensar las pérdidas de los Merodeadores. Observó como Charles murmuraba algo al oído de Eleanore Weasley. La séptimo año asintió con la cabeza. James dejó escapar una sonrisita; había gente a la que le iban bien las cosas. Sintió algo contra su pie.

"Padfoot, deja el pie tranquilo en público."

Sirius enrojeció.

"¡No soy yo! ¡Apuesto por Peter!"

El cual escupió su bacon sobre la mesa y contempló a Sirius con cara de consternación.

"¡Qué cosas dices!"

"Era yo." Sonrió Dona.

"Ah, pues me has arrancado la mitad del pelo de las piernas. Muchas gracias." Gruñó el moreno cogiendo su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

Lluvia se incorporó, recordando su existencia al resto del mundo.

"Está tomado. No se toca."

El líquido, pasablemente ácido, quemó la garganta de James. (NdBlue: lol)

"Hey, sólo me pertenezco a mi mismo… Y a ti un poquito" añadió ante la mirada amenazadora de su hermana pequeña.

"Mentiroso. Angélique fue clarísima: "Vigílamelo y te pago el pedido de libros."

Contempló a su hermana, escandalizado.

"¡Me prostituyes por papel! Valgo más que eso."

Remus rebatió su argumento:

"Depende del libro. La versión bruja original ilustrada con comentarios del autor del Ars Amanti de Ovidio vale millones." (NdBlue: Uno de mis libros de culto)

"No puede ser… Y ya lo tengo ese lib…"

James comprendió que acababa de cometer un error. _Una trampa… ¡Será traidor!_

"¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!" Chilló Sirius apuntándole con un índice acusador. "¡Enguerrand no ha parado de hacer sobrentendidos sobre el tema!"

Con las mejillas ardientes, intentó negar la mayor.

"Qué dices…"

"¡Qué si!" Replicó Charles. "Vivian te lo dio este verano."

"¡No tengo la culpa de que me regalen cosas!"

Sintió como Alix le recorría con la mirada.

"¿Lo has leído al menos?"

No quería responder pero el color de su cara lo hizo en su lugar.

"No veo que tiene ese libro de especial." Chirrió Lily.

Lluvia levantó la mano.

"¡Yo lo sé!"

James abrió la boca…

"¿Qué pasa?"

"…"

"Me lo dio Moka."

"¡_Coléalachaise_! ((NdXaphania: traducción del sortilegio: "pegadoalasilla" En castellano queda terrible))" Lanzó bruscamente Charles, usando el sortilegio para contenerle.

"¡Yo la mato!" Fulminó James. "Esas cosas no se explican a los_ niños_..."

"_Silencio_" Cortó Remus con voz cansada.

James rompió el sortilegio pero mantuvo un silencio ofendido.

"Ala, suéltalo Lluvia." Animó Sirius con tono burlón frente a la mueca de su mejor amigo.

"Resumiendo, es un libro sobre el amor: adulterio, seducción, sexo, relaciones homo o hetero, leyes… Un Kama-Sutra europeo, aunque eso sí algo más refinado." (2)

"¿Te lo has traído?", preguntó Dimitri Funge enrojeciendo.

"Na, visto el precio del regalo, lo he dejado en casa."

"Yep, sé de dos que deben sacarle provecho…"

Con un mismo gesto, James, Charles y Lluvia se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

"¡Arrrghh, mala imagen mental!"

"A mí me gustan, tus padres…" Murmuró Peter.

"Volvamos a lo interesante," cortó Remus "Dona, porqué te interesaba el pie del querido Jamesie?"

"He pisado algo viscoso y claro…"

James le sacó la lengua, prometiéndose que le haría pagar la afrenta.

**X**

El festín avanzaba y los alumnos conversaban animadamente. Para sorpresa general, Potter no trató de participar. Sostenía a su hermana sobre las rodillas y le explicaba la vida cotidiana de Hogwarts.

- "James y yo empezamos los estudios para ser Aurores", explicó Sirius.

- "¿Sí?" murmuró Cecily decepcionada. "No tendremos muchas clases en común. Quiero trabajar en el ámbito jurídico."

- "No creo que la cuestión esencial sea "que vamos a estudiar", sino más bien "qué soñábamos de pequeños que haríamos", para ver la diferencia", propuso Alix para relanzar la conversación.

Potter no le prestó demasiada atención, estaba acaparado con su hermana.

- "Yo quería amaestrar elefantes en Egipto," recordó Lily, aprovechando que Potter estaba distraído para unirse a la conversación. "Pero ahora quiero ser Medimaga."

Sorprendió la mirada de Potter, que la contemplaba bastante dulcemente. No le gustaba que lo hiciese.

- "Yo quería ser criadora de unicornios al borde del mar, en las Bahamas", siguió Alix, "He revisado mis proyectos a la baja. Me limitaré a estudiar los animales mágicos y a ver que pasa."

- "Y tú, James", preguntó Di Martino.

- "Siempre he querido ser Auror."

- ¡Mentiroso! Exclamó Lluvia.

James se puso como la grana y amordazó a su hermana con la mano.

- "No la escuchéis, a tomado mucho azúcar."

Su malestar divirtió profundamente a Lily.

- "No, no," cortó Black con una sonrisa voraz. "Lluvia, cuéntanos."

Liberó la boca de la pequeña de un golpe de varita. Black siempre disfrutaba malignamente al demostrar su influjo sobre Potter.

- "No digas nada, por favor," suplicó este.

Lily sonrío y se preguntó que clase de empleo podía desear James. Seguramente rey de los magos.

- "Quería ser amo de casa."

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, incluso Potter, que tuvo una sonrisita nerviosa. Peter Pettigrew se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza.

- "No puede ser," rugió Black.

- "De verdad. Es el niñero oficial de toda la familia y no cobra a cambio," añadió Lluvia. "Quería ser como papá."  
Charles soltó una risita.

"Jugar al futbolín, pasar los días disfrazándose, bañándose y poniéndose hasta las cejas de comida. Que su bomba sexual de mujer (Potter soltó un sonoro "he") le capturase en un pasillo oscuro." aclaró Remus.

"La buena vida." Asintió Black.

Era evidente para todo el mundo que el chico no apreciaba en absoluto que los detalles de su vida privada se expusieran de tal modo. La observación molestó a Lily en cierto modo. Sobre todo de parte de Remus…

- "Búrlate, niña apestosa. Yo al menos no quería ser…"

No terminó la frase. La mirada de la chiquilla se había vuelto glacial. Sus iris habían cambiado de color: eran completamente rojos. Lily no había visto nunca un fenómeno igual. Potter miró fijamente a su hermana durante al menos un minuto. Con el ceño fruncido, estaba inmerso en una profunda reflexión.

- "El azúcar… Pero de todos modos… Es increíble como cambias," susurró.

Los iris recobraban poco a poco su tinte normal.

- "Que a pasado", preguntó Pettigrow patosamente.

- "Nada," contestó Potter bruscamente. "Anda, ven nena."

Se levantó, siempre con Lluvia a cuestas. Parecía muy inquieto.

- "Padfoot, tráeme un trozo de tarta de melaza."

- "Claro".

Su amigo le miraba intensamente, como si tuviese miedo de algo. Lily lo encontró bastante sorprendente, tratándose de Black.

- "Jimmy, estoy bien. Déjame en el suelo."

La niña se debatía furiosamente. Su hermano abandonó cuando se puso a pegarle en la herida de la cara. Estaba furioso. Tenía los labios blancos y la sangre corría a lo largo de su cara. Lily nunca le había visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera con Severus implicado.

- "Fuera." (Lily notó con claridad la amenaza en su voz). "Vete al jardín, haz lo que quieras pero lárgate."

El tono que empleó chocó a algunos gryffindors. Se veía demasiado la ansiedad en sus facciones.

- "No," cortó Lluvia.

Sus iris se habían vuelto negros.

- "A mamá le gustará saber que no has podido contenerte ni una tarde."

- "Te prohíbo que le digas ni una palabra."

- "¿Potter, que está pasando aquí?" intervino la profesora McGonagall. "Ha…"

Su voz se cortó al ver la sangre. Y su mirada derivó lentamente hacia Lluvia. Lily no comprendió realmente el intercambio entre los tres pero sintió la tensión de la situación. Para el asombro general, Potter se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura que su hermana y le tendió los brazos.

- "Anda, ven. Por favor."

Ella dudó, pero aceptó finalmente salir de la sala. La profesora exhaló un suspiró de alivio.

- "Proseguid el banquete."

Y volvió a la mesa de los profesores. Mientras, el hermano y la hermana salían.

- "Que ha sido esto," murmuró Alix.

- "Lluvia no es completamente humana", avanzó Black, "y a veces se enfada… Es bastante inquietante."

Remus asintió vivamente con la cabeza.

- "Todavía me tiemblan las manos," confesó Lily. "Era realmente terrorífica… Ese negro…"

- "James me ha dicho que pasa muy pocas veces," cortó Black.

- "¡Yep!"

Lily se dio la vuelta y ahogó un grito. Potter había vuelto con un profundo corte en el brazo.

- "Creo que está mejor," anunció alegremente.

- "No es tu caso", observó Pettigrew con voz ronca.

- "Me parece que me voy a la enfermería. Wormtail, ¿me acompañas?" Propuso Potter con un tono ligeramente burlón.

El adolescente enrojeció y asintió con la cabeza.

- "Las fantasías con la enfermera son perfectamente comprensibles," Remus se metió con él.

- "Sobre todo si tiene menos de veintiséis años," colaboró Black,

- "Dejadle en paz," cortó Potter. "Quiero estar de vuelta para el postre."

- "A ti te van las mujeres más altas en la jerarquía," rió Black entre dientes.

- "No, solo quiero tener bastante sangre para llegar a la enfermería," se molestó Potter.

Pero había mirado a Lily de reojo.

Se sentía mucho mejor. Lo que le alegraba el ambiente era que él y Wormtail volverían a tiempo para comer tarta de melaza.

"¿Prongs?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Gracias, he. Por Poppy y por cuando Moony y Padfoot se pasan de rosca…" soltó torpemente el gordito.

James sacó una tableta de chocolate de perfume eihpoSennA: lavanda y lágrimas de hada. _El chocolate. _(NdT: Por las dudas, no os preguntéis la etimología de eihpoSennA: es un miembro de que escribe en francés.)

"No pasa nada…" Dijo proponiéndole un trozo a su amigo.

Mientras el dulce perfume del chocolate se deshacía en su boca, se sorprendió pensando en Peter. James apreciaba la admiración que este le dirigía. Sabía que no estaba _bien_, pero ser el ídolo de alguien, aunque fuese el de Peter, era muy agradable. Como tenía escrúpulos, le consideraba un amigo, una persona frágil con necesidad de protección. Se sentía culpable de desahogar sus nervios con él de vez en cuando. Se reunieron con sus compañeros en silencio.

"Estás muy moreno este año James."

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Alix. La estimaba: era una chica de humor constante, simpática y muy directa. Sabía que tenía cierta debilidad por él y se divertía aprovechándolo. Menos que Sirius y su Cotorra, evidentemente.

- "He viajado bastante durante las vacaciones. He estado en el bautizo de mi ahijado en España con los tres locos y en casa de unos primos en Francia, Sirius y Remus se quedaron dos días pero Peter volvió a casa directamente desde España."

- "Ya, pero de todos modos…"

"Ah, y durante todo el mes de julio me he bañado con mis primos en la finca."

Sirius le miró, asqueado.

- "No es justo, cuando llegué yo tenía una angina del Styx (NdBlue: enfermedad mágica salida de mi imaginación). Nunca puedo ir a la cascada. Siempre pasa lo mismo: no tengo suerte."

- "¡Para de quejarte! No haberte quedado en la Medina cuando estábamos en España", concluyó Moony.

Wormtail tuvo una tos que se parecía extrañamente al nombre de Katja.

- "Quién es Katja", preguntó la cotorra (Cecily) intentando (lamentablemente) parecer desinteresada.

- "Mi prima."

- "¿Cuál? ¡Tienes al menos 19!" exclamó Alix.

- "Tiene muy exactamente 22 y 7 primas hermanas," precisó Padfoot.

James encontraba que su amigo se pasaba con Cecily, no tenía por qué jugar con sus sentimientos, especialmente con los celos. Lluvia volvió a entrar en el Gran Comedor. Estaba sin aliento pero tranquila. A veces olvidaba que no era humana y que tenía una parte de su personalidad escondida, camuflada por su educación bruja.

- "Los sauces golpeadores son malos," observó la niña.

- "Gracias otra vez", sonrió él.

- "¿Qué a pashado?" preguntó Wormtail estúpidamente.

- "Bah, cosas de hermanos."

Evitó la mirada de Padfoot y Moony. Lluvia se sentó en sus rodillas y le cogió su manzana. Él la dejó y cogió una mandarina.

- "Lluvia, ve a conocer a los primer curso."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Porque son tus condiscípulos para los próximos siete años y no consigo verme las manos para pelar la mandarina."

Al tacto, consiguió agujerear la piel con el pulgar y empezó a partir los gajos.

- "Jimmy, les veré en el dormitorio y en clase."

- "¿Y mi mandarina? "

- "Dame."

Acababa de terminar de partirla laboriosamente, pero se la entregó a su hermana sin protestar. Cogió un plátano. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le observaban con expresión muy extraña.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La reacción que esperaba no había llegado. Ella exigía, él cedía sin protestar. Lily no se lo podía creer. Cuando Lluvia se hubo comido la mitad de la manzana de su hermano, cogió la mandarina que dejó después, casi completamente devorada, para birlarle su plátano. Potter recuperaba sus restos con gestos mecánicos, cómo siguiendo una vieja costumbre. Él, que adoraba servirse el primero, no parecía molestarse porque Lluvia mordisquease toda su fruta.

- "Prongs, ¿ni siquiera te da asco?" inquirió Wormtail.

- "¿El estado de tu túnica? Sí pero me controlo. No te preocupes, no voy a vomitar."

- _Qué idiota, incluso con sus amigos_, se dijo Lily. Remus y Black se echaron a reír junto con otros alumnos. Pettigrew comía siempre como un cerdo. Asqueroso.

- "Me refería al hecho de que tu hermana te tritura el postre."

Potter se encogió de hombros.

- "Su comida favorita es de mi plato. Al cabo de 10 años, me he hecho a la idea de que más vale ceder que recibir un cacharro de estaño en la sien."

Se oyeron unas risitas entre los Gryffindors.

- "Nop, era de mármol y fue en a nuca," corrigió Lluvia distraídamente mientras le cogía de las manos una copa de fresas con nata.

- "No me acuerdo muy bien de ese día", observó su hermano con aire pensativo.

Las risas se multiplicaron a su alrededor. Lily pensó que formaban un dúo extraño. Se preguntó donde estaba el límite dominante/dominado. ¿Quién controlaba a quién? Lluvia parecía violenta con su hermano, a pesar de su edad.

- "Jimmy, ¿cómo es que no eres prefecto?

- "Tuve más detenciones en mi primer año que todos los demás juntos en cinco."

- "¿Qué hacías?" preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

- "Cosas."

_Cosas por las que merecerías la __pena capital… _Remus levantó la cabeza, con la mirada alerta. Lily no pudo evitar encontrarle mono.

- "James se entretenía prendiendo fuego a los baños, tirando bombas fétidas o petardos, inundando las mazmorras y haciendo explotar las papeleras…"

- "Fabricaba bolas de nieve eternas y colorantes que perseguían a todo el mundo o amaestraba doxys para que incubasen en los platos de los ravenclaw," agregó Black.

- "O hacía carreras de sillas voladoras con sus primos de séptimo," concluyó Pettigrew.

- "Comparado a ahora, eras un encanto", se burló Alix.

- "Mi querida señorita", empezó Potter con voz cavernosa y el sombrero ladeado, "le predigo un día agitado para mañana".

Lily reconoció que la imitación del profesor Pingu, de Adivinación, era bastante buena. Alix soltó una risita. Los dos adolescentes flirteaban a menudo. Lo que molestaba profundamente a Lily: Potter le pedía salir a _ella_ pero se divertía con Alix. _Debería salir con ella…_ La idea le provocó una ligera contracción en el estómago. La chica sacudió la cabeza para expulsar ese pensamiento descabellado: ¡no podía gustarle que ese tipo le tirase los tejos! Lluvia se fue de repente a reunirse con los de primer y segundo año. James aprovechó la oportunidad y se sirvió un plato entero de tarta de melaza.

- "Rah, puro azúcar. Es insoportable tener que comer fruta durante todas las vacaciones y esconderse para comer comida de verdad."

Saboreó un trozo con delectación. Lily encontró repugnante que pudiese comer bombones continuamente sin engordar ni un gramo. Pettigrew y él se pusieron a jugar al concurso "del que se llenará más la boca". Por suerte, Remus era maduro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- "James, sírveme un vaso de zumo de calabaza", solicitó Alix.

La jarra estaba a 2 mm de su mano. James contuvo una sonrisa y, con un gesto preciso y elegante, sirvió a su compañera con la varita mágica. Le llenó el baso hasta los bordes para fastidiarla.

- "Wauu, que clase", se extasió Cecily, "¡sirves perfecto!"

- "He tomado clases de educación bruja", explicó él con un poco (demasiada) suficiencia.

- "¿Sí? ¿Desde cuando?", se interesó Nicolina, alumna de quinto año.

- "Los 6 años, me parece. Sirius también tuvo pero se ha saltado la última sesión este verano."

- "Privilegios de los renegados, Prongs. Dejar la casa de mis padres me ha librado de un mes de coñazo continuo."

- "No aplicas tus lecciones o no las comprendes" declaró Lily fríamente. "Visto tu comportamiento, me inclinaría por los dos."

James tragó saliva con dificultad. _¡Por qué me hace esto!_ Se le tiraba a la yugular cada vez que podía.

- "No sé de que hablas."

Se sintió mal. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa y consiguió mantenerse natural.

- "La educación, ¿no será no atacar gente inocente e indefensa?"

_Si supieses…_

- "En parte", respondió con tono seco.

Se preguntó lo que había hecho para que estuviese tan agresiva desde el principio de las clases. Antes se contenía más… Era demasiado popular para que se metiese con él: los demás no lo seguirían… Entonces se acordó de LA razón. _La historia del armario… ¡Cómo olvidar el armario!_ James se sintió como un idiota. Al contrario que durante las vacaciones, no había pensado en el tema en todo el día.

- "James, si has seguido esas clases… ¿Debes saber bailar bien?"

- "Evidentemente, mi señora", respondió a Alix con arrogancia.

¿Por qué se comportaba así Lily? Después de todo, el que lo había pasado peor era él…

- "Entonces me sacarás a bailar en la sala común."

- "Bien, mi señora."

¿Por qué con los demás era todo tan sencillo?

**XXXX**

La comida se había acabado hacia rato pero acababan de levantarse de la mesa. Cómo de costumbre, los nuevos prefectos se hicieron cargo de los de primer año, dejando la velada libre a los alumnos más mayores. Lily no comprendería jamás a Potter. Flirteaba con Alix pero _le pedía salir a ella._ No podía dejar de darle vueltas. _¡Sal de mi cabeza, idiota!_ Su amiga le había repetido que los chicos inmaduros se comportaban a menudo así delante de las que les gustaban: intentar impresionarlas haciendo estupideces mayores que ellos. Alix afirmaba: "James es adorable cuando se saca la máscara de bruto fútil" pero Lily lo dudaba. Observó a su amiga. Igual a ella le gustaba Potter… Nunca se lo había preguntado. Lily se mordió el labio observándola caminar. _Tengo que preguntárselo. _La chica había seguido el grupo de gryffindors. Los alumnos más jóvenes ya estaban acostados. En realidad, se habían entretenido tanto que solo quedaban algunas parejas que aprovechaban su reencuentro para contarse a grito pelado sus vacaciones. Se separaron cuando Potter les hizo un gesto. _Y mira que todo el mundo, o casi, está a sus pies._ Black apiló el mobiliario de la sala común contra las paredes mientras Potter echaba sortilegios silenciadores y de impasibilidad a las paredes y a las puertas para no hacer un ruido que atrajese a un profesor o al resto de los gryffindor. Estaban tan compenetrados que Lily se dijo que debían hacerlo a menudo. _¡Anda, saltaros el reglamento! _Sea como sea, no comentó nada. Remus estaba allí. Potter sacó una esfera de vidrio de su bolsillo y la hizo levitar.

"La señorita desea…"

"Mmh, Goan Project… Santa Maria."

Potter sonrió.

"Suerte que los niños están en la cama. El tango brujo no es muy recomendable."

"Ya lo sé" susurró Alix con un tono cautivador que Lily aborreció.

El chico se quito la túnica. Llevaba debajo una extraña camisa blanca demasiado ancha y llena de bolsillos con un pantalón negro también demasiado grande.

"Ojalá llegue la próxima temporada", suspiró alisando la tela.

Se quitó también la camisa bajo los silbidos de sus amigos. Alix también se había quiado el uniforme.

"Potter, ¡no irás a hacernos un strip-tease! Hay un reglamento…"

La miró con sorpresa.

"Evans, ¿no conoces los bailes brujos?"

Lily se puso como la grana. Conocía los bailes normales, ¿pero que quería decir con brujos? Él tuvo una expresión burlona y dejó su camisa sobre la pila de muebles.

"Los bailarines están conectados psíquicamente para preparar su coreografía sin hablar; además, el producto que los une les vuelve más flexibles y es muy útil al nivel supremo. Pero es largo de explicar."

Intentó no parecer muy interesada y prefirió concentrarse en otra cosa. No quería preguntarle lo que era el nivel supremo. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Lily la encontró de mal gusto. _Idiota._

"¿Tiene la señorita lo necesario?

_Ala, exhibe tu pseudo educación._

"No, pero supongo que tú sí."

Sacudió la varita y apareció una caja. La abrió y Lily vislumbró un polvo brillante. Él cogió un pellizco de su interior y lo esparció sobre el pelo de Alix y sobre el suyo propio. Le tiró la caja a Black y dirigió su atención hacia Alix.

"De la mejor calidad, mi señora. ¿De qué nivel eres?"

"Siete," susurró la chica enrojeciendo.

Él se giró hacia Remus.

"¡Música, Moony!"

Potter se inclino hacia Alix que le tendió la mano. Se situaron muy juntos; él la sostenía firmemente contra él. Lily sentía curiosidad por ver la demostración. Mientras tanto, Black había invitado a Di Martino y se colocaron ellos también. La música empezó. James tenía los ojos clavados en los de su pareja y empezaron una serie de pasos rápidos. Bailaban uno contra el otro en perfecta armonía. Aceleraron el ritmo y Potter hizo a Alix inclinarse tanto que su pelo rozó el suelo. Lily ignoraba que su amiga fuese tan flexible. Para responder al movimiento, Alix dio un paso extraño y levantó la pierna hacia arriba. Su compañero echo su busto hacia atrás en 90º.

El baile era cada vez más rápido. Potter hizo girar a la chica repetidas veces. Ella resbaló, pero la recogió justo a tiempo. La levantó de manera un poco demasiado atrevida para Lily. Cuando Alix se dejó deslizar contra Potter, bailaron tan juntos que sus labios se rozaron por momentos, pero él mantuvo una concentración total. Lily observó que Di Martino bailaba claramente mejor que Alix y que Potter parecía contenido por las capacidades de su compañera. Justo cuando se daba cuenta, las parejas se invirtieron. Black refrenó el ritmo para Alix mientras Potter y Di Martino encadenaban figuras complicadas y cada vez más evocadoras. Su nueva pareja levantó la pierna verticalmente y su muslo rozó la mejilla del chico. Él se arrodilló, cogió la pierna de apoyo por el tobillo y se levantó realizando un movimiento giratorio. Di Martino había doblado la otra pierna para sostenerse durante la rotación y Potter levantó el pie de su pareja hasta su hombro. Seguía girando, sosteniendo a Di Martino por la cintura, cabeza abajo. Se paró de golpe, hizo un puente para dejar a la chica a la que Black atrapó directamente, y encadenó 2 flips que le dejaron al lado de Alix. Bailaron cada vez más lento y se pararon lentamente al final de la canción, perfectamente sincronizados. Lily estaba boquiabierta.

"Prongs, has progresado", aplaudió Pettigrew.

Potter sonrió descaradamente.

"El entrenamiento, y mi talento natural, claro…"

Black pasó junto a su amigo y le dio una palmada en el culo.

"¡4 horas al día durante dos meses te pone en forma!"

"¡Para!"

Potter estaba fuera de sí. Lily se echó a reír.

"Bah, si lo hacemos a las chicas."

- "¡**Tú **se lo haces a las chicas! **Yo no**, así que quítate esa manía. ¡Es insoportable!"

Remus se reía a carcajadas, y Lily se sintió feliz.

"Oh, Jimmy-pooh, que susceptible eres", se burló Back.

"¡La próxima vez prepárate! Y no me llames Jimmy-pooh."

Lily intercambió una mirada cómplice con Remus, por suerte Potter no la vio.

"¿Qué harás?" preguntó Black con descaro "Oh, la curiosidad me corroe…"

Apenas había rozado las nalgas de Potter cuando este encadenó un codazo en el plexo solar con uno en la nariz de su amigo que se inclinó bajo el golpe. Cecily dejó escapar un grito agudo. Black también gritó, pero más bien en el estilo guerrero.

"¡A muerte los amotinados!" bramó con tono gutural.

Se echó un sortilegio para tener dientes de vampiro y mordió salvajemente el cuello de Potter. (NdBlue: Grrrr…)

"¡Moony, échale un hechizo!" chilló la víctima sacudiéndose al "monstruo".

Remus sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"Estoy en contra del favoritismo, Prongs. Tu causa era justa, te lloraré, créeme."

Lily se echó a reír. En los combates muggles, Potter nunca dominaba. La batalla era encarnizada. Black estaba en dificultades, probablemente porque Potter había crecido mucho y estaba mucho más musculoso que antes de las vacaciones. Había levantado a Black sobre su hombro y giraba para aturdirle. Su camiseta desgarrada dejaba entrever unos músculos, antes finos y secos, decididamente sólidos y muy bien dibujados… Lily enrojeció y desvió la mirada. _Potter es un gilipollas._

"¡Quéee! ¡No tienes marcas de sol!" chilló Sirius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sin aliento, James acababa de inmovilizar a su mejor amigo. No había sido muy difícil ya que este reía desesperadamente, con aspecto bastante demoníaco. Los dientes de vampiro no lo arreglaban.

"¡Hahha, no tienes marcas!"

"¡Qué sí!" cortó James, como la grana.

Sentía la mirada de Lily en su nuca.

"¡He arrancado la costura de tu pantalón y de tus calzoncillos, a propósito muy original lo de los pandas que devoran cráneos humanos, pero tu culo no está blanco!"

"¡El color de mis partes traseras es perfectamente normal y libérate de la fijación sobre el tema! Terminaré por tener miedo de dormir contigo en la cama de al lado."

Los espectadores se echaron a reír. Tenía ganas de descuartizarle. Porqué tenía que hablar de eso. ¡Sobre todo delante de Lily! Liberó a su amigo y se volvió a vestir. Padfoot se dirigió hacia Charles, uno de los primos. Tenía esa horripilante expresión burlona. Debía tener una idea en la cabeza.

"¿Charles, cuando vas a la cascada con los demás, cómo os bañáis?"

"Generalmente con las piernas. Los brazos también ayudan."

James sonrió. Su primo tenía una pila de respuestas así cuando se trataba de Sirius.

"¿Y qué lleváis como ropa?"

James se sintió enrojecer. Padfoot había acertado de lleno.

"Nada, nadar con túnica es muy pesado."

Charles sonrió. Era su manera de vengarse. No traicionaba a James, sólo respondía a las preguntas (si se planteaban correctamente).

"Desnudos", resumió Cecily, chocada. "¿Y las chicas?"

"Tienen un sitio reservado para ellas. No podemos espiarnos porque nuestros abuelos tienen hechizos puestos."

James estimó que ese detalle se había mantenido secreto durante 5 años y que no estaba tan mal conociendo a Charles.

"¿No te molesta, Prongs?" preguntó Peter, traumatizado.

"Estamos todos hechos igual."

"Algunos tienen sus particularidades", sonrió Charles.

James no pudo evitar bajar los ojos.

"Esto se vuelve interesante", se emocionó Donatella.

Él era más bien de la opinión contraria.

"Cuenta", pidió Wormtail.

"A James a veces le cuesta controlarse y…"

"¡QUÉ!" chillaron los gryffindors.

"Charlie, precisa. Sino me tomaran por un pervertido o un incontinente", refunfuñó James con rabia.

"Ah, sí… Pues James no controla muy bien su magia en la cascada, es bastante sensible a la madera de caoba y todas las instalaciones son de eso."

Charles se calló.

"Y…" inquirió Moony.

James entornó los ojos: _¿él también?_ Se sintió traicionado. El muy… (NdBlue: insertar insulto)

"Supongo que se debe a que su varita mágica es de caoba," reflexionó Charles.

"No, quiero decir, ¿que pasó?" insistió Moony.

"Nuestros primos Will y Alex, que tienen ya como 20 años, le tiraron de la roca más alta sin querer este verano."

"Si poner jabón negro fuese hacerlo sin querer Granny me hubiese castigado mucho menos", observó James con tono ácido.

"Eres susceptible, Jimmy" cortó Charles. "Bueno, mientras se caía Jimmy tuvo que tener una emoción fuerte porque cuando salió del agua para hacer papilla a los dos insensatos, tenía… A propósito, ¿pasó mientras estabas en el agua o en el aire?"

"Los dos", gruñó James.

No le gustaba la tensión que reinaba entre el y su primo a cada vuelta a Hogwarts. Una manera de hacerle pagar los Merodeadores, sobretodo desde la reciente instalación de Sirius. Quizá también por el ingreso de Lluvia en la escuela.

"Oh."

"Entonces", se impacientó Alix, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Se echó un sortilegio de runas protectoras. Salió del agua con runas tatuadas mágicamente", rió Charles "y no en cualquier parte."

"Gracias Charly. No creía que mi propio primo me traicionaría."

"¡Tú le arrancaste la cabeza a mi peluche!" argumentó Charles.

El tono subía y no daría nada bueno. Lo sentía.

"¡Fue hace años!" replicó James con desdén.

Estaba fuera de sí. Probablemente por culpa de los ataque de Lily a lo largo de la tarde, estaba cansado y buscaba, más o menos inconscientemente, alguien con quien descargarse."

"Ya, y qué. Nunca te disculpaste."

Notaba la magia de Charlie a su alrededor. El también parecía estresado.

"¡Mezquino!"

"Ah, sí. Es verdad que sólo hablaste a partir de los cinco años."

James cerró los ojos. El día había sido un desastre. Todo lo que había querido esconder, o al menos callar, había salido a la luz. Tenía la impresión de que le había abierto el cráneo para observar todos sus pensamientos vergonzosos, negros e íntimos. Cuando los abrió, Cherles parecía horrorizado y arrepentido.

"¿Dónde están los tatuajes?" inquirió Cecily.

_Cotorra de mierda_, pensó James. Seguramente quería saber el mayor número posible de chismorreos.

"En el lado de cada nalga y en el bajo-vientre", murmuró Charlie, más ocupado contemplándole.

James se estiró y devolvió el mobiliario a su sitio.

"Buenas noches" chirrió al saludar a las chicas. "Me voy a la cama, no hagáis demasiado ruido cuando vengáis", añadió para sus compañeros de habitación.

"Jimmy, no te enfades", dijo Charles con voz temblorosa.

Le ignoró. Le dolía.

"Perdona, Jimmy."

Charles parecía asustado.

"No. Y si te interesa, fue Maria la del peluche."

Vio a su primo se morderse el labio.

"¿Por qué no lo…"

"¿Dijiste? ¿Cómo?" gritó James.

Charles se sentía cada vez más incomodo. Igual que la gente a su alrededor. James utilizo el poco control que le quedaba para ir al dormitorio y subir al techo de la torre. Encendió un cigarrillo y disfrutó el efecto de las hierbas que había añadido al tabaco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Era mudo?" preguntó Remus,

Todos se habían ido menos Pettigrew, Remus, Black, Di Martino, Lily y sus amigas. Cecily y Alix estaban empeñados a saberlo todo, Lily prefirió quedarse porque de todos modos lo sabría por los comentarios de las chicas. Todos (casi) pedían las explicaciones de Charles Desfleurs, el primo de Potter.

"Sí. Según los medimagos, no controlaba su flujo de magia y se auto echaba hechizos de mudez sin querer. (Charles se estiró y suspiró.) No siempre fuimos agradables con él. Le hacíamos castigar en nuestro lugar. Nos lo hizo pagar en cuanto pudo hablar."

Lily tenía dificultades imaginando a Potter mudo, esclavizado por sus primos.

"¿Cómo se curó?"

Lily se contuvo para no abofetear a Cecily. No tenía ningún respeto por le privacidad de ciertas cosas.

"Pidió un hermano por escrito. Sus padres estaban locos de alegría de que se expresase, aunque fuese indirectamente. Fueron al orfanato Merlín el Encantador, y según su madre, fue directamente a la cuna de Lluvia y la cogió en brazos para cantarle una nana. Mi tío Henriech, su padre, me dijo que nunca había oído a un bebé gritar de esa manera. Jimmy la calmó de entrada".

"Qué historia más mona", murmuró Alix.

"Tuvieron problemas para la adopción pero al final funcionó. Pero Jimmy sigue siendo muy introvertido."

"Me parece arrogante y orgulloso. Le gusta ponerse en relieve. Es decir, extrovertido", dudó Lily.

Oír esa historia le daba miedo. No quería ser indulgente con Potter, seguía siendo el que ella conocía a pesar de todo. A pesar de su pasado. La vez del armario se le había atragantado. Le bastaba pensar en ello para tener ganas de pegarle.

"Ah, si lo miras así…"

"No veo como mirarlo de otro modo", dijo Lily secamente.

"Nunca dijo a sus amigos que era mudo de pequeño."

Remus asintió con la cabeza y Black bajó los ojos.

"Nunca habló de sus problemas de flujos mágicos. Ni de que eso atrae a los dementotes."

Pettigrew dejó escapar un patético grito de terror que intentó camuflar en una tos.

"Y me sorprendería que contase sus problemas con su abuelo paterno."

"Vuestro abuelo…" empezó Cecily.

"El mío no. Es el padre de su padre. Mi padre es el hermano de su madre", aclaró Charles.

Explicó un poco más ante las caras de desconcierto.

"Yo estoy del lado Desfleur, su abuelo Potter."

"Aaaah", asintió Alix. "¿Tiene problemas?"

"Sí, el viejo quiere que Lluvia se vuelva al orfanato ya que no es humana."

"Que..." gruñó Remus.

Lily se estremeció. El chico era de tipo tranquilo, verle enfadado era… raro. Sintió un mensaje silencioso entre él, Peter y Sirius.

Observando a Charles, Lily reconoció los gestos de Potter. Pensándoselo, se parecían mucho: la misma forma de cara, el mismo color de pelo, y sobretodo, las mismas expresiones arrogantes.

"Me voy a la cama. Y Sirius, si quieres mi opinión por lo de las palmadas no va en broma. Creo que es culpa de Cereza."

"¡Nooooooooooo!" gritaron Remus y Black.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Alix.

"La francesa que quería tirarse a James", dijo Pettigrew haciendo gala de su legendaria delicadeza.

"¿Su amiga de infancia? Me dijo algo sobre ella… Creía que eran como hermanos", intervino Di Martino.

"Yep… Digamos que ha crecido. Bueno, no paró de hacerlo durante una temporada… Con decir que siempre estaba sentado. Le cabreaba pero no se atrevía a decirlo, ya le conoces Sirius."

"¿Cedió?" preguntó Remus.

"Estoico."

"Qué mamón" gritó Sirius.

"Qué valiente" dijo Remus al mismo tiempo.

Lily le miró con sorpresa.

"Esa tía es sublime", argumentó Sirius, "¡y emprendedora!"

"¿Te gustan las chicas emprendedoras?" se interesó Cecily.

"También he hablado de sublime", precisó Sirius.

Lily y Alix le dieron una patada al mismo tiempo. Sirius hizo una mueca.

"Le ve como un desafío, no es sano", observó Remus.

Su sensibilidad agradó a Lily. Al fin un chico que no juzgaba con sus hormonas y sus criterios glaucos.

"Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches", dijo Charles. "Y ni una palabra a Jimmy vosotros 6", añadió, "o os aseguro que os arrepentiréis."

Se fue rápidamente.

"Cecily-cherry", murmuró Sirius.

"¿Sí?" respondió la chica con emoción.

Probablemente esperaba (en vano) una declaración de amor.

"Una palabra a alguien a parte de nosotros 6 y te lo haré pagar tanto que será sangre en lugar de lágrimas" avisó Sirius en voz baja. "No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Lluvia o a James. Sobre todo no a James."

Salió de la sala sin darse la vuelta, seguido de Pettigrew. Lily tuvo ganas de lanzarle un sofá a la cabeza: Cecily se había echado a llorar. Alix se llevó a la enamorada desdeñada a su dormitorio, y Lily se quedó sola con Remus que recogía la ropa que Potter se había dejado. Se armó de valor.

"¿Remus?"

**X**

Estirado, James contemplaba las estrellas. Las tejas heladas rebajaban la temperatura de su cuerpo, hundiéndole en una agradable somnolencia. Las noches escocesas, incluso en septiembre, eran frías. Sobre todo en el tejado de una torre en medio del viento.

"Perdón."

James se sobresaltó y recorrió a Charles con la mirada. No le había oído llegar.

"Perdona… Sólo que…"

Su primo se llevo las manos a la cara. Un gesto de desaliento. Sus hombros se pusieron a temblar. James se levantó y se acercó con movimientos felinos.

"Charlie…"

Los sollozos se hicieron audibles.

"Perdona… Perdona por hacerte _sentir _todo eso…"

Algo en él vaciló. Le agarró bruscamente y le dio un abrazo.

"No es tu culpa", murmuró dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "Yo no te la hecho. Cálmate. No me gusta verte así."

Le arregló las mechas húmedas, pegadas a las mejillas de Charles.

"Comprendo que sea duro para ti, Charlie. Por favor… Este año… Quizá estos meses…"

Charles sacudió la cabeza, negando sus palabras incluso antes de que las pronunciase. James le obligó a mirarle.

"Quiero que te quedes con nosotros, conmigo. Quiero que te acerques a Lluvia, sentiré tu presencia dondequiera que esté, si estás cerca de ella."

Charles sollozó disgraciosamente y James le tendió un pañuelo.

"Tus _amigos _causarán tu pérdiada, lo he _visto..._ Y Ella… Ellate hace sufrir… Como… Como esa tía, _Evans…_" escupió el chico de ojos azules.

Se enfrentaron con la mirada.

"_Vale._"

James sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

"Eres mi infancia, no quiero que te alejes."

Charles se sonó.

"Soy una nenaza."

James le miró y dijo.

"Te quiero, nenaza."

Charles parpadeó frenéticamente.

"Ya sé", respondió con voz ronca. "Ya lo sé. Gracias por eso también."

Se sentaron.

"Sales con Weasley, esa pelirroja de cuarto."

La cara de Charles se iluminó un poco.

"Sí… Eh… Ella… Bueno…"

Enrojeció, para diversión de su primo más joven, que le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

"Cool."

"Sí… Y además, molestará a Black: tenía vistas sobre ella."

"Llámale Sirius."

"Me bajo… No… No hagas idioteces. ¿Quieres?"

James le desinfló la cara de un golpe de varita.

"No te preocupes por mí. Creo que ya nada puede ir peor esta noche. Y además no es tan grave."

**X**

Lily se preguntó si Remus la había oído. Estaban solos en la sala común de los gryffindors.

"Remus", repitió tímidamente.

Se preparaba a irse pero se detuvo. Parecía sorprendido.

"Sabes que la próxima salida a Hogsmeade es el 12 de septiembre."

Lily creyó que se liquidificaba.

"Sí…"

No parecía comprender lo que se proponía.

"Podríamos ir juntos… Si quieres claro", añadió con demasiada precipitación.

"Lily… James…" Intentó Remus, nervioso.

"No habló de Potter sino de ti", cortó ella.

"Pero…"

Estaba muy rojo y parecía molesto.

"No veo porqué debería molestarle si sois _realmente_ amigos."

Su argumento pareció sorprenderle.

"Pero…"

Se acercó de él dulcemente y le besó para impedirle que hablara. Le respondió inmediatamente. Más tarde, al acordarse, el recuerdo del de Remus le recordó su primer beso. El peor primer beso de la Tierra. El año pasado, la víspera del final de curso, Potter la había arrastrado en un armario de limpieza durante una inspección en una ronda de prefectos:

- _"Evans, ven."_

_Potter le cogió una mano y les encerró._

_- "¡Tu estás loco! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!"_

_- "Shh, he hecho una broma y corres el riesgo de que te cojan si te quedas a la vista."_

_- "¿Qué?"_

_- "El despacho de Filch va a…"_

_. El armario vibró. Placas de yeso se desprendieron del techo. Lily oyó un aullido de furia._

_- "¡Nos encontrará!"_

_- "Que va. He lanzado un sortilegio para que nadie vea la puerta."_

_- "Pero…"_

_- "Shh… La señora Norris está resoplando."_

_Lily tendió el oído y oyó la respiración del bicho horrible. Se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de James._

_- "¡Pervertido!"_

_- "Shh, cállate Evans."_

_Lily se debatía furiosamente y Potter la aplastó contra la pared. Estaba pegado a ella y notaba su respiración contra su cuello. Se asustó._

_- "Te quiero. No te voy a violar, nunca haría una cosa así (su voz era dulce). Anda, no te asustes. Como mucho si no te estás tranquila te amordazaré, pero nunca nada más" murmuró él._

_Se controló para no temblar. Le había pedido salir pero nunca se le había declarado así. No quería dejarse enternecer. Le gustaba Remus y Potter era… arrogante e inmaduro._

_- "¡Me gustaría verlo!" desafío con rabia._

_Y la besó dulcemente, muy dulcemente. La estrechó contra él sin hacerle daño pero sosteniéndola firmemente. El olor de su piel le recordó a ella una mañana de invierno, o el viento antes de una nevada, mezclado con algo caliente y agradable, incluso tranquilizador. Pero indefinible…_

Sacudió la cabeza desde su cama. Se suponía que no era un buen recuerdo. Aunque… Ese beso le había hecho un efecto raro. Más que con Remus. Mucho más. Y eso le ponía nerviosa. Una vocecita en su cabeza le susurró: "Quizá porque _James_ te quiere pero a_ Lupin_ sólo le gustas la intensidad del beso fue diferente". Lily sintió una contracción en el estómago, "O quizá simplemente _James_ besa mejor…". Se enfadó consigo misma. "No me pongas esa cara, bien que le respondiste al principio". Se acordaba demasiado bien de ese detalle.

_Al cabo de unos segundos, el abrazo de Potter se relajó para besarla incluso más intensamente, y ella liberó una mano y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas._

_- "Perdona", murmuró él con voz algo temblorosa, apartándose. "No sé lo que me ha pasado."_

_- "Las hormonas, supongo."_

_Sintió que le había herido por su silencio._

_- "No son las hormonas, ya lo sabes. Y no parecía disgustarte", añadió esperanzado._

_- "Era para que me soltases. No veo porqué el hecho de que un pretencioso egocéntrico me bese pudiera gustarme. Era horrible."_

_Él se dejó deslizar contra la pared._

_- "Filch no está lo suficientemente lejos: nos oirá si abrimos la puerta. Dentro de 5 min podremos usar el pasadizo secreto."_

_Su voz se había quebrado_

Lily se había sentido fatal, y no se le había pasado. Le había mentido cruelmente. Su manera de besarla le había encantado, pero a él no le soportaba. No quería que continuase como antes… Hundió la cabeza en la almohada: AL FIN salía con Remus Lupin y en vez de saltar de alegría y atacar el champán con sus amigas (NdSirius: ¡Bah! ¡No tienes!... NdBlue: ¡Shhh!), se torturaba _otra vez_ sobre Potter. _¡Idiota! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!_

**X**

_Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Quiero reviews!_

**Blue Cinammon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor****: **Blue Cinnamon

**Traductora :** Xaphania (yo)-Una vez más las cosas raras que veáis vienen de la traducción.

**Título ****original**: D'un point de vue à l'autre

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de JKR salvo lo que es mío…

**X**

Remus se acerca sigilosamente.

"Buenas, mis estimados lectores..."

"Hace 5 días que Blue no lavaba los platos… Por favor, dejad reviews, ponedla de buen humor. Había acabado por tomar los yogures con cuchillo. No quiero tener que ver eso nunca más… poned reviews, que cuando está de malas es una auténtica c…"

"¡REMUS!"

James llega corriendo. Inclina la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Na, pensaba en el estado de la pila de la cocina."

James hace una mueca.

Bueno, y ahora me voy a pegar a Remus, está feo decir mentiras sobre mí… NUNCA me atrevería a comer yogures con cuchillo. Lo juro… eh… sobre la cabeza de mi mejor amiga de la ESO (revienta bruja, maldita, traidora, te lo habrás buscado.)

**X**

**Resumen:** Remus sale con Lily, James se deprime y Lily tiene una fijación con James a pesar de Remus… Pamela considera hacerse implantes de silicona en el pecho para seducir a Miguel, por desgracia, el cirujano no es otro que el medio hermano de Cathy, la cual era la mejor amiga de la prima por alianza al quinto grado de Casandra, su peor enemiga… ¿Acaso Pamela acabará con la piel devastado por un loco furioso, sediento de venganza, de poder y de compensaciones físicas por parte de Casandra, y/o de Cathy, o de la prima por alianza al grado quinto de Casandra… ¿O incluso de Miguel? Lo sabréis al leerlo.

**X**

El título no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, es una parodia de la canción de Disney (es la noche del amor). Sólo por diversión.

**Capítulo 3 : Es la noche de la oscuridad**

**Punto de vista de Lily, James y… sorpresa**

James fumaba. Intentaba identificar las constelaciones. Marte le guiñaba el ojo… Pu¤¤¤ de hierba. Otra alucinación.

"James… Tengo… Tengo una cosa que decirte."

Remus se le había unido sobre el techo, mucho menos discretamente que Charlie.

"¿Y los demás?" James alzó las cejas.

"Durmiendo. He… he hecho una cosa que…"

Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la implicación. Por otra parte estaba seguro de que ninguno dormía: Charles debía estar de ocupa en su cama, y Sirius y Peter probablemente redecoraban el dormitorio, como cada año.

"Anda, dilo." Murmuró James.

Miraron juntos como las volutas de humo se perdían en el aire.

"No es fácil de decir…" Remus tragó saliva.

El pulso de James se aceleró. La cagada debía haber sido gorda.

"Suéltalo, Moony." Dijo con voz un poco demasiado seca.

"Lily me ha pedido salir y me ha besado." Respondió muy rápido el licántropo.

James aspiró más fuerte su enésimo cigarrillo modificado. No pensar.

"Ajá… ¿Y sales con ella entonces?"

Se concentró en el cinturón de Orión.

"Eh…"

La cabeza empezaba a darle a vueltas. La Osa Mayor le pareció agresiva. Animal de mierda.

"No sé."

El tono significaba "para ella sí, para mí quizá."

"Si te gusta, adelante" animó James con tono ligero.

¿Se puede prohibir a los demás lo que te autorizas a ti mismo?

"¿Qué?"

Moony le miraba con asombro. No era la reacción que esperaba de él, por lo visto. James descubrió que eso le irritaba.

"No voy a controlarte la vida. Le gustas. Si te gusta, aprovecha la oportunidad."

_Y vete de una vez… Vete._

"Pero tú…" Intentó Remus lamentablemente.

Felizmente para el prefecto la varita de James estaba fuera del alcance de su propietario. _Pásamelo más por la cara…_

"No tengo nada que ver con eso. No le intereso."

James intentó no dejar nada entrever. (_¡Aguantar!_)

"¿No estás enfadado?"

_Anda yaaaa. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Solo estoy un poco amargado. Un poquillo._

"Mira Remus."

Su amigo notó el tono que empleaba.

"Es una chica genial y tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos. No veo porqué no me iba a alegrar por ti. Te mereces a alguien como Lily."

_Pero de verdad que eres un asqueroso ¤¤¤¤ por no habérmelo dicho antes._

"Gracias… ¿Te bajas?"

_¿Para que me estrangules mientras duermo? Si, ahora._

"No, gracias. Acabo el paquete."

_Y después creo que me ahorcaré con los calcetines, para seguir en el registro patético."_

"Charles nos lo ha contado."

_Mh, tiene talento para hundir a la gente. Y mira que siempre se negó a linchar a nadie (a Snape) con nosotros…_

"Ya sé."

Qué día más asqueroso, tenía ganas de tirarse desde el tejado, tenía ganas… Se rehizo y mantuvo aún un poco las apariencias. Remus husmeó el aire y luego miró hacia él.

"¿Porqué no nos lo dijiste?"

James optó por hacerse el loco, para salir del paso.

"La aparición de tatuajes élficos en partes íntimas de mi anatomía no me parece especialmente interesante."

"Lo de tu infancia, que eras mudo…"

"Remus. No quiero hablar de eso. Con nadie. Es asunto mío."

El hombre lobo apartó la mirada, incómodo. Era evidente que no le gustaba la conversación.

"Perdona. No sabía que…"

"Claro, está claro que se me veía con ganas de comentar el tema. De todos modos todo el mundo lo sabrá. Mañana…" ironizó James con frustración.

_Contrólate, _se instó._ Mantente sereno._

"Sirius ha dicho a…"

"Moony, los cuadros."

Observó como su amigo asimilaba la información.

"Gárgolas voladoras. Los personajes se han enterado."

"Ve a acostarte. Tu chica me matará si estás de mal humor por mi culpa mañana." Escupió James.

Quería que se fuese. Moony parecía querer añadir algo pero se abstuvo. Probablemente comprendía que una vez se fuese, una vez se acabase la conversación, su relación nunca volvería a ser la misma. Bajó en silencio. James se levantó también y se paseó por los tejados de la escuela. Anduvo mucho rato sin pensar. Evitando pensar, más bien. Quemó el paquete de cigarrillos vacíos con el mechero. "Remus debe besar mejor que tú" murmuró su mala conciencia.

Se detestaba.

Aquellos miserables segundos en los que se lo había creído, aquellos horribles segundos en los que se habían besado Lily y él. Parecían tan irrisorios. Fútiles. Sentía la tentación de resbalar y romperse el cuello. Lily probablemente estaría comentando por la 1576778798 vez como y porqué Remus besaba táaan bien. Estaría pensando en Remus. Sacudió la cabeza, con la vana esperanza de que las ideas lúgubres le saliesen por las orejas. Recorrió una cañería de piedra, saltando de vez en cuándo gárgolas que le insultaba copiosamente e intentaban tirarle a la cara las porquerías que cubrían "su territorio". El aire frío y seco le abofeteaba la cara sin despejarle. A veces jugaba a la rayuela con las tejas o pisaba únicamente las que no tenían musgo.

"Jugando al escondite…"

Pensaba en su infancia. Se avergonzaba de ella. ¿Cómo iba a confesarlo? Miró la luna. El ciclo no estaba muy avanzado. La luna nueva había sido quizá una semana antes. Remus tal vez estaría solo en su próxima transformación. Se despeinó el pelo, se maldijo por hacerlo, y se volvió a maldecir por tener en cuenta la opinión de… Pero contuvo una sonrisa de todos modos. Su madre lo había encontrado tan raro durante el verano: intentaba contenerse y a veces hasta paraba el gesto a mitad.

Patético.

Ridículo.

Irrisorio.

Concluyó amargamente que seguía siendo el mismo niño incapaz de hablar. No le gustaba recordarlo; seguía evocando emociones muy fuertes. Le guiñó un ojo a una veleta y se hundió más profundamente en las tinieblas. En aquél entonces, el aura que le rodeaba le aterrorizaba. Sensaciones angustiosas, de odio y de miedo. Lo peor eran las voces. Le murmuraban cosas horribles todo el tiempo, le desestabilizaban, le volvían loco. Su madre había intentado curarle. Era investigadora. Sus experimentos, más que mejorar la situación, la había empeorado. Sobre todo el último. Había salido con vida por muy poco. Suspiró. Tal vez hubiese debido… Pero después de ese rotundo fracaso, las cosas habían mejorado… _La vida es una ironía escandalosa._

"¿Potter? ¿Qué hace en mi techo?"

Se inclinó y vio a la profesora McGonagall, en bata. Se asomaba por la ventana.

"No se incline de esa manera. Baje de allí, anda. Venga."

Se agarró al borde de las tejas y, con un balanceo preciso, aterrizo en la oscuridad del cuarto.

"Su habilidad haría pensar que hace eso desde hace años."

"Gracias."

"No era un cumplido, Potter" recriminó la profesora. "¿Qué hacía sobre mis apartamentos a las 3 de la mañana?"

Subrayó la pregunta con una mirada inquisitiva.

"Pensaba, profesora."

"¿En el tejado?"

"Sí."

"¿Pero es qué quiere que le expulsen?"

En principio, JAMÁS hay que responder a una pregunta retórica.

"Sí."

Bueno en principio, claro.

"¿Quiere dejar Hogwarts?" tartamudeó la mujer con cara de estupor.

En ese preciso segundo, lo único que quería James era huir de ese lugar. Y se lo hizo saber:

"Sí."

La profesora se semi atragantó.

"¿No es una broma, Potter?"

"No."

Se sentó en una cama. Su cama. James se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de la profesora McGonagall.

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

Ya no tenía el tono seco y frío. Le preguntaba sinceramente, por curiosidad y no por que fuese la directora de su casa.

"Ya se enterará mañana demasiado pronto. Y no va en contra del reglamento del colegio" precisó él al verla abrir la boca.

"¿Por eso se ha peleado?"

"¿Peleado?"

Ella suspiró irritada y recuperó su comportamiento brusco.

"El chichón, los morados…"

Le costó un segundo comprender de que hablaba.

"Oh, no. Sólo es un pequeño roce con Sirius Black, en broma. No tiene nada que ver. Le digo que no he infringido el reglamento."

La profesora asintió con la cabeza.

"No imaginaba su cuarto así."

"¿Ah, no?"

Su tono se hizo glacial.

"¿Cómo lo imaginaba?"

"Más personal. Orientado al este ya que es madrugadora, una planta sobre la cómoda, para dar ambiente alegre, y una cama, más grande, con más almohadas y sábanas escocesas… Con cardos bordados, sabe…" se arriesgó él. (De todos modos ya de perdidos al río.)

Pareció estupefacta.

"¿Y qué más?"

Recuperó algo de seguridad en sí mismo y continuó.

"Una biblioteca sin libros sobre Transformaciones porque no hay que mezclar trabajo y vida personal… Pero temas serios, interesantes y un único libro de Adivinación" soltó James de un tirón.

"¿Y por qué eso?"

La profesora tenía los ojos fijos en él y le consideraba avidamente.

"Al principio lo habría comprado por curiosidad, para saber si la Adivinación es tan nebulosa como dicen. Luego, como su lectura habría respaldado sus opiniones, lo ojearía los noches en las que dudase de su oficio, de sus elecciones. Le hace reír y se sentiría mejor después. Transformaciones es definitivamente la mejor materia. Comparto esa opinión."

Ella tragó saliva lentamente.

"¿Y además?"

"Compañía. Un animal no porque recuerda el trabajo. No, una planta mágica. Del tipo que reacciona según los cuidados que le prodigan para reconfortarla cuando los alumnos le hacen dudar si es humana, si tiene sentimientos y consideraciones. Que algo la necesita."

Se sintió temblar. Tenía frío a pesar de su ropa y la calidez del cuarto.

"Venga, le acompañaré de vuelta." Dijo ella empujándole hacia delante, con un gesto que parecía más reconfortante que una manera de hacerle avanzar.

Salió con ella. El cuarto al que dieron era grande, y una planta gigante ronroneaba en un rincón. También había una biblioteca enorme llena a rebosar y, sobre un sofá de cuero raído, un libro titulado "desarrollar su ojo interior".

"Eso era el cuarto de invitados," explicó la profesora con un soplo de voz.

Tuvo vértigo. La droga decuplaba _sus_ capacidades inquietantemente.

"¿Cómo lo ha sabido?"

_He hackeado los poderes de un demonio que comparte mi alma porque me he pasado con mi tratamiento a base de plantas alucinógenas. Mh. Igual no le gusta el comentario…_

"Al cabo de 5 años de clases y retenciones con usted, creo que la conozco mejor que algunos de sus colegas."

Ella se echó a reír y le sobresaltó.

"Es cierto que hemos pasado horas enteras a puerta cerrada, usted y yo, Potter."

El también río por lo bajo.

"¿Qué más sabe?"

Parecía divertida, relajada.

"Los tritones de jengibre calman los espíritus ardientes pero soy inmune. Al cabo de 700 g al mes el efecto se pierde."

Ella sonrió.

"¿Y usted, qué sabe de su mejor secretario?"

Durante las retenciones James se encargaba del correo administrativo; la profesora había renunciado a los castigos tontos ya que aparentemente no repercutían en su comportamiento. A veces incluso corregía los trabajos de los primer año.

"Que fuma demasiado, aunque no puedo probarlo."

James se atragantó. Los ojos de la mujer centellearon.

"Y que hace el idiota aposta delante de la señorita Evans para llamarle la atención, aunque le castiguen por ello."

Su sonrisa desapareció.

"Creo que esa época se ha acabado, profesora" murmuró con voz sorda.

"¿De verdad?" dijo ella incrédulamente.

"Es la novia de Remus Lupin."

Simuló un brusco interés por la biblioteca.

"¡Tiene el tratado sobre Magia Vudú del siglo XVII! Es fabuloso. Mi tía abuela Ginebra lo tiene dedicado por el autor."

(NdBlue: T-T Se le da de pena cambiar de tema)

"Le acompañaré, Potter."

Tenía cara comprensiva. Eso le puso fuera de sí.

"Me da igual, sabe. Remus es uno de mis mejores amigos."

_¡Pe-no-so! ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de poner cara neutral!_

"Potter…"

_Y ahora te dará una monedita, ya verás…_

"El problema no es eso."

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó abruptamente la profesora.

"Lluvia. Quiere a Remus."

No era completamente una mentira. Digamos que desviaba la compasión de la subdirectora hacia un objetivo que no fuese su persona. Ya se enteraría demasiado pronto de la revelación de su mutismo. De hecho ya debía saberlo a través su historial académico.

De vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, no halló valor suficiente para subir al dormitorio, ver a Moony le haría daño. A penas se hubo tumbado en un diván viejo Cyan se acurrucó entre sus brazos y Descaro se hizo un ovillo contra su cuello. Sonrió débilmente, pero los problemas volvieron enseguida a la carga. Se preguntó si los Merodeadores sobrevivirían a una segunda traición. La primera, el año pasado, les había debilitado… la traición de Sirius. James respiró difícilmente. El mero recuerdo le ponía enfermo. Nunca había entendido los demonios que habían impulsado a Padfoot a desvelar el secreto de Moony al memo de Snape. James y Snape habían evitado por poco la muerte ese día… y Remus también, de hecho. Un escalofrío le recorrió: un hombre lobo que mata es un hombre lobo condenado. Conociendo el tumultuoso historial entre Snape y los Merodeadores, el Wizengamot hubiese condenado al licántropo al Beso del Dementor. Sirius había estado muy cerca de acabar con la vida de tres personas, sin contar las consecuencias que hubiese tenido en las familias… James había perdonado. Si Albus Dumbledore callaba y excusaba, es que era lo que había que hacer. Tenía confianza absoluta en el juicio del director de Hogwarts… En esos momentos recordaba demasiado bien la pelea. Había sido decisiva.

_- "¿James, cómo puedes perdonarle?" Chilló Remus, incrédulo._

_- "Remus… Sé que cuesta pero hay que hacerlo. ¡Dale otra oportunidad!" argumentó James._

_- "¡No! ¡Por poco nos mata a todos!"_

_- "Mira, todos nos equivocamos. Tú, Peter… Incluso yo."_

_Remus sonrió débilmente. ¿Adónde iba el mundo, si hasta James confesaba sus defectos?_

_- "Te di tu oportunidad. En recuerdo de eso… Perdónalo. Por favor", suplicó James._

_- "¡No es lo mismo! Lo que ha hecho Black era peligroso, ilegal… ¡una traición! _

_James se puso a gritar sin darse cuenta; la rabia le recorría el cuerpo. (2)_

_- "¿Y QUÉ? ¡¿Acaso no hemos traicionado nosotros a nuestros profesores, a nuestras familias, a nuestra EDUCACIÓN por ti? Lo que nosotros hicimos también era peligroso. Hubiésemos podido morir todos durante nuestro aprendizaje. ¡Te señalo que SIGUE siendo posible que Sirius, Peter y yo acabemos en Azkabán por eso!"_

_Remus Lupin guardó silencio. James se mordisqueó el labio inferior, incapaz de callar por más tiempo._

_- "Remus, somos toda su familia. Sus únicos amigos. Sólo nos tiene a nosotros", murmuró con voz cascada. "¿A quién irá a ver cuando le vaya mal? ¿Quién le protegerá?"_

_El licántropo suspiró profundamente._

_- "Dame tiempo, Prongs. No será fácil pero con el tiempo… el dolor irá a menos."_

_Remus apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y James asintió con la cabeza._

_- "Gracias James. Me sorprende tu… madurez (la verdad es que decirlo le costaba)… Gracias por estar aquí y por haber echo todo eso. No me daba cuenta de la magnitud…"_

_- "Soy genial, lo sé." Cortó Prongs con una sonrisa vacilona._

_Moony se echó a reír._

James se sentía perdido. Ahora que era él el traicionado, el punto de vista era diferente… No había sangre derramada. Era una simple pelea de adolescentes por una chica. Por Lily. Decidió atenerse a su intención original. Ya había perdido a Lily, no iba a perder también a Remus y destruir a los Merodeadores. Se tomaría su tiempo. Cerró los ojos… Su tiempo… Una risa amarga se escapó de su pecho. Justamente, le faltaba tiempo. Evitaría a Moony y esperaría a que el peso en su interior fuese menos grande. Menos opresivo. Después iría a ver a Remus… Con esos buenos pensamientos, se durmió inmediatamente: la droga había acabado con sus fuerzas. El día había sido tan largo… El día de principio de curso.

**X**

**Advertencia : Está prohibido amenazar, coaccionar o vejar en modo alguno a la autora. Gracias.**

**X**

Remus volvió a cambiar de costado en su cama. James no había vuelto. Se hizo un ovillo bajo su edredón. Un temor preciso le atenazaba las entrañas. _¿Y si ha hecho una tontería?_ Tendió el oído. Sirius tampoco parecía poder conciliar el sueño: se levantaba cada cuarto de hora para mirar por la ventana. Remus se enroscó un poco más sobre si mismo. Hacia tiempo que no sentía la necesidad de dormir así. _Como un lobo._ Era para tranquilizarse.

"Moony… James sigue sin haber vuelto." Murmuró Sirius.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

"Ya lo sé."

Oyó como Sirius se levantaba y, para sorpresa suya, se deslizaba en su cama para conversar más discretamente. Desde el "incidente", su relación era muy formal; en privado ya no se hablaban. Sirius estaba esperando una señal…

"¿Crees que es por lo de antes?"

Percibió el nerviosismo del joven Black.

"No…"

Remus se mareaba por momentos. _¿Por qué lo habré hecho?_

"Entonces, porqué…" empezó el otro, con el cerebro visiblemente a toda marcha.

"Evans… Evans me ha pedido salir. Lo he hablado con James."

Padfoot soltó una palabrota.

"Esta tía es una… espera un segundo."

Remus le vio incorporarse. Sirius era demasiado rápido e inteligente para su propio bien.

"Si hubieses dicho que no… Estaría aquí… Estaría aquí deprimiéndose y comiendo su peso o más en chocolate... pero…" dedujo el animago con voz vibrante.

"Está de acuerdo" argumentó Moony miserablemente.

El mejor amigo de James le saltó encima.

"¿Qué está de acuerdo?" gruñó amenazadoramente "que yo sepa no te interesaba esa…"

El término era tan vulgar que chocó un poco a Remus.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has dicho que sí?"

El licántropo rechazó violentamente al otro hacia detrás.

"¿Qué más te da eso a ti?"

Por el ruido dedujo que Charles y Peter se habían despertado.

"¿Qué que más me da? Es repugnante, es una asquerosa traición…"

La sangre de Remus le dio un vuelco. Su rencor dominó todo lo demás.

"¿Y lo que me hiciste el año pasado? ¿Eh? Que te den, Black. Me traicionaste. ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!"

Sirius le asestó un puñetazo y se pegaron hasta que se cayeron de la cama. Sirius acabó sentado sobre su torso.

"No me has herido a mí, has herido a James. Hubiese entendido que me jugases una como esa, sinceramente. Pero a él… Joder. Siempre ha sido decente, incluso más, con todos nosotros. Vale que a veces hace el gamberro y tiene defectos, pero siempre está para nosotros."

Remus sintió vértigo. Tenía razón. Padfoot sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo peor, le peor… Es que sé que no te gusta Evans (escupió el nombre), sólo es un juego, ¿verdad? ¿Hasta dónde podías llegar? Seguro que has tenido un subidón de adrenalina al decírselo a James. Sólo porque está mal. Te conozco. Funciono igual… Bueno antes…"

Empujó al moreno tan violentamente que su cráneo golpeó el suelo con un ruido inquietante. Charles se interpuso antes de que Sirius se recuperase: invocó una especie de barrera que les impedía acercarse o echarse hechizos. Luego placó a Remus contra la pared.

"Tienes mucha suerte, Lupin."

Se desafiaron mutuamente con la mirada.

"No tengo la potencia de Black y soy mucho menos impulsivo que él. Así que no te haré nada. Me esperaré a ver a Jimmy para ver como sopla el viendo/seguirle la corriente/imitarle. Me decepcionas."

Charles volvió a acostarse mientras Peter curaba la cabeza de su amigo.

_Me decepcionas._

Remus volvió a enroscarse en posición fetal sobre su cama.

_Me decepcionas._

Charles y él no eran amigos, pero se llevaban bastante bien: a menudo se ponían en pareja en clase o conversaban por las noches.

_Me decepcionas._

Por primera vez desde hace tiempo, sintió que le quemaban los ojos.

_Me decepcionas._

Eso que siempre le decía su padre.

_Me decepcionas._

Con la garganta en llamas, se enroscó un poco más. Sabía que James y Charles estaban conectados. Decepcionar a Charles era decepcionar a James.

_Me decepcionas._

Prongs.

_Me decepcionas._

Ese chaval siempre sonriente, siempre amable con él.

_Me decepcionas._

Él que le invitaba en vacaciones, el que le trataba como un igual, a él, el híbrido.

_Me decepcionas._

Más de una vez había puesto su vida entre sus manos. Y nunca había visto a James dudar.

_Me decepcionas._

Sirius una vez más había estado en lo cierto: había querido ver los límites de James, los de los demás, también. Había jugado con fuego y la quemadura le devoraba los ojos. No había pretendido hacerle daño a James…

_Era sólo para ver…_

Eso era lo que le había dicho a su madre. Lágrimas silenciosas humedecieron las sábanas.

Una vez más, había ido a jugar demasiado lejos…

**X**

**Advertencia : Está prohibido amenazar, coaccionar o asesinar a la autora. Gracias.**

¡Sé que os apetece!

**X**

Lily entró canturreando en el Gran Salón (NdBlue: No le va a durar mucho el humor XD). Era pronto pero se había despertado con tiempo y no había conseguido volverse a dormir. Remus era su novio. Había escrito a su madre para darle la buena noticia: tenía un novio guapo, simpático, cariñoso, buen alumno, prefecto, serio, responsable y dulce. El colmo de la felicidad. Su buen humor se desvaneció al ver a Potter, solo, instalado en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Rezó para que Remus le hubiese podido decir lo suyo. De todos modos, le saludó: era amigo de Remus.

"Potter."

Le indicó con un gesto que no podía hablar. Lily se dio cuenta entonces de que Lluvia dormía contra él. Se había sentado enfrente de su hermano, con la cabeza contra su pecho, los brazos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica de Potter para mantenerlos a la altura correcta y una pierna de cada lado de su cintura. Él la mecía balanceando suavemente la silla de atrás adelante. Leía un libro de transformaciones y acariciaba a ratos el pelo de su hermana. La chica se sintió incómoda. Él no le hizo el menor caso. Eso la afectó sin que supiese bien porqué; ahora estaba segura de que lo sabía, lo sentía. Se preguntó si su falta de reacción se debía a la presencia de Lluvia o a la aceptación de la noticia. Se inclinaba por la primera opción. Poco a poco los gryffindor fueron llegando a desayunar, al mismo tiempo que los de las demás casas. Cuando entró Remus Lily se levantó y se acercó él. Tenía una pinta horrible.

"¿Has dormido mal?"

Que tierno era, no sabía cómo actuar. (NdBlue: T-T Pobre chica, si supieses…)

"Bastante, sí", farfulló finalmente.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Tenemos Transformaciones, no podrás dormir. Mala suerte."

Le dio la mano. Él la dejó y avanzaron tímidamente. Todos los gryffindor de entre cuarto y séptimo año les miraron con ojos desorbitados.

"Moony, asqueroso traidor."

Sirius Black agarró violentamente a su amiguito y Lily trató de interponerse.

"Si James…"

"Ah, Padfoot. Te necesito… Creo que mi primo Enguerrand **(4)** me ha enviado una carta trampa. Tienes que ayudarme a verificarlo."

Potter había intervenido. Sin mirar ni a Lily ni a Remus.

"Ya sé que querías salir con Lupin pero está visto que prefiere a las chicas", se burló Potter.

Cogió a su mejor amigo por el brazo, le obligó a sentarse a su lado y le entregó su correspondencia. Lluvia se estaba desperezando cerca de él. Clavó su mirada en Lily un largo rato. Remus y ella se sentaron bastante lejos de Potter y la chiquilla.

"Jimmy, tengo hambre".

James hizo retroceder su silla y la niña se instaló en las rodillas de su hermano. Se puso a comer mientras él se reconcentraba en su libro y Black examinaba el sobre. Pettigrew llegó tarde (para variar) y lanzó una mirada sorprendida hacia Lily y Remus. Black le dijo algo al oído y Lily vio que Pettigrew asentía con la cabeza. Remus se levantó y se acercó a su amigo. Parecía sospechar algo.

"James…"

"¿Mm?"

Lily resopló al observar lo pueril del comportamiento de Potter. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan frío con Remus? ¡No era tan grave!

"Mírame."

Lily no veía adónde quería llegar.

"¿Porqué?" siseó Potter sin alzar la cara.

"Enséñame las pupilas."

Sirius y Peter soltaron sus cubiertos y contemplaron a James. Esté levantó la cabeza, enrojeciendo. Sus amigos hicieron una mueca.

"Lo siento tío", murmuró Pettigrew. "Tienes que estar sufriendo".

"¿Cuántos te has fumado?"

El tono de Remus recordó a Lily al de la profesora de Transformaciones.

"Alguno."

Potter volvió a mirar su libro, volviendo a ignorar a Remus.

"¿Cuántas?"

"No me acuerdo."

"Dilo."

"17."

Lluvia se volvió hacia su hermano.

"¿Te has **vuelto** a drogar en los tejados?"

"¡QUÉEEEEEEE!" chillaron los alumnos.

"¿En los tejados? Prongs… Te estás matando…" dijo Pettigrew en un soplo de voz.

"Mr Potter, me temo que voy a tener que aligerar su casa de algunos puntos" intervino una voz agria.

James se encontró cara a cara con la profesora de pociones. Lily tuvo ganas de abofetearle. Cada año perdían de poco la Copa de las Casas por culpa de sus hazañas. _¡Capullo!_

"La profesora McGonagall está al corriente. No hay ningún problema, señorita."

La mujer alzó las cejas.

"¿A sí?" dijo con toda la condescendencia del mundo.

Lily resopló. Si hasta los profesores estaban de su lado…

"Incontestablemente."

La profesora, decepcionada, se dirigió hacia su colega para comprobar la veracidad de la afirmación del alumno.

"¡Te pillaron anoche!"

"Padfoot me recorrí su tejado de arriba abajo, no había manera de que no me oyese."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Inquirió Remus.

Parecía inquieto. Lily se sentía culpable. Le había puesto en una situación difícil respecto a sus amigos.

"Algo", masculló Potter sin mirarle. "¿Has acabado, mi niña?"

"Si, Jimmy. ¡Tilititit tilititi ! " **(1)**

Lluvia se hizo con un bol de porcelana y James sonrió y se puso a cantar con su hermana:

"Despertarse como una rosa, a las 3 me levanto en forma" empezó James sirviéndole leche.

"Margarita cuyo macadán necesita un doliprán", marcó Lluvia siguiendo el ritmo.

Black se echó a reír. Lily gruñó pero no comentó nada: Remus estaba muy atento a lo que hacían sus "amigos".

"Despertarse como una rosa, a las 3 me levanto en forma", repitió Potter.

"¿Qué tal tíos? ¿Habéis dormido bien? No responden, que le vamos ha hacer", encadenó Black

"¡Ho¤¤ia tío, no abuses ! Quién se ha acabado el café" exclamó James.

Cecily sonrió. Black le untó una tostada a Lluvia y la chiquilla dio la réplica.

"Ay que más da, no vayas a joder."

Lily sacudió la cabeza y abrió el diario del Profeta para concentrarse en otra cosa.

"¿Que pasa Guis a que viene ese humor?" se cabreó Potter.

"Pues, es que ayer no estabas colocado…" avanzó Lluvia.

"Yep", aprobó Pettigrew.

"Estabas peor", remató Black con tono acusador.

Tanto Alix como Cecily soltaron una risotada.

"Ooooooooh (James se llevó una mano a la boca) toma de conciencia de las 4, tendría que ir a acostarme" se espantó Potter entre las risas de sus amigas. "Meto las manos en los bolsillos, reviso como me fue la tarde".

"Tickets de visa, algunos tickets de caja", enumeró Pettigrew.

"Me ayudan a remontar el tiempo", acabó James. "¡Oh hos¤¤ia pu¤¤ta la caja !"

Los gryffindor reían.

"¿Tu Ferrari no está?" preguntó Lluvia.

"¿No te la llevaste?" se burló Pettigrew.

"Te la dejaste en el parking del Macumba", siguió Black.

"La memoria me falla…"

"Estás hecho un desastre," añadió Pettigrew.

"Y además…" empezó Lluvia.

"SORPRESA", chilló Black.

"¡Algo se mueve en tu cama!" completó Pettigrew.

Remus se volvió hacia ellos riendo, pero el juego cesó de inmediato y Potter recuperó su libro, Black se volvió a concentrar en la misiva traficada, mientras tanto Lluvia como Pettigrew trataban de engullir cuánta más comida mejor. Lily posó una mano sobre el brazo de su novio. Temblaba un poco. Le habían excluido y sufría por ello, era evidente. El aire parecía enrarecido alrededor de la mesa y todo el mundo estaba incómodo.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" conmino Bridget.

Acababa de llegar, tenía cara de buen humor. Totalmente inoportuna, en resumen.

"La canción del día siguiente", aclaró Lluvia alegremente.

"¿Del día siguiente?"

"Sí, cuando James se despierta…"

"Después de pasar la noche en blanco", acabó Black. "Es de un grupo francés. Tryo. Es descojonante, ¿verdad? Lo que sigue es mejor aún."

**X**

Sirius se balanceaba insolentemente sobre la silla haciendo crucigramas, James intentaba hacer que una pluma se sostuviese recta sobre su nariz y Charles contaba las fisuras del techo (iba coloreando de malva con un hechizo las que ya había contando). Peter estaba en la enfermería por haber ingerido (voluntariamente) huevos de doxys, en vistas de pasar un rato a solas con Ponpon. Remus suspiró y contempló como el sauce boxeador abatía un pájaro en el aire. El profesor Ketlleburn les dirigía su interminable discurso de principio de año.

"Señores Black, Desfleurs y Potter, ¿dónde se creen ustedes que están?" bramó bruscamente el viejo hechicero.

Las patas de la silla de Padfoot retumbaron sonoramente contra el suelo.

"¿Es una pregunta retórica o tenemos que responder?" preguntó burlonamente el moreno.

James dejó escapar una risa clara.

"La respuesta podría no agradarle, profesor. Yo en su lugar optaría por retórica…"

Kettleburn dejó caer el puño sobre la mesa.

"¡Ya está bien! No escuchan absolutamente nada y…"

Charles le interrumpió:

"Decía usted que iba a enseñarnos a capturar animales salvajes nosotros mismos… Es decir: que vamos a ir al bosque…"

"Y por una vez haremos algo un poco palpitante." Concluyó Sirius.

Remus hizo esfuerzos para no reírse. Lily fulminó a "Potter" con la mirada, y se giró hacia su novio para pedirle una pluma.

"Claro", sonrío Remus.

Se aburría a muerte escuchando la soporífera clase… Lily le caía bien… Pero algo no dejaba de inquietarle: por mucho que "detestase" a James, le vigilaba todo el rato, su nombre intervenía con (extraña) regularidad en la conversación y, sobretodo, tenía la neta impresión que le ocultaba algo acerca de su "enemigo número uno". Eso no hacía más que alimentar sus remordimientos. Lily Evans no estaba echa para ser su novia. Volvió a suspirar. Echaba de menos a sus amigos. Las salidas insolentes de Sirius, el comportamiento infantil de James, los tics nerviosos de Peter… ¡Echaba de menos hasta el flema de Charles, que nunca era tan imperturbable como parecía! Tenía que encontrar una solución.

"Remus, vamos…"

Dio un bote, sobresaltado, y se levantó. Lily le dirigió una bella sonrisa que le hizo sentir mal: fuesen como fuesen las cosas, ella iba a salir mal parada.

"¡Potter! ¡Deje de hacer el payaso!" chilló el profesor.

"¡No es culpa mía si a la alfombra le apetece jugar!" replicó Prongs descaradamente.

Sonrió cuando Sirius y James echaron sortilegios de Zancadilla a los Slytherin.

"Serán idiotas", murmuró la pelirroja "eso podría acabar fatal, así en las escaleras. ¡Alguien podría hacerse daño! Deberían pensar en los demás de vez en cuando".

No se equivocaba sobre el riesgo, pero en cuanto a lo demás… Los dos chicos no eran insensibles, únicamente inmaduros. La clase de Sexto con opción "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" se detuvo en el margen del Bosque Prohibido. Remus se desinteresó todavía más del profesor: su licantropía le mantenía a salvo. Se sentía muy solo encabezando el grupo con Lily y algunas chicas. Sin omitir el hecho de que Cecily hablaba SÓLO de Sirius. El profesor estaba a mitad del grupo.

"¡Desfleurs! ¿Dónde están Black y Potter?"

Charles se encogió de hombros.

"Les entró hambre."

En ese momento aparecieron los dos fugitivos a su derecha, cargados de champiñones.

"¿Pero son ustedes inconscientes?"

James sacudió la cabeza.

"Estoy completamente despierto." Aseguró Padfood. _(NdTr: juego de palabras… En francés no hay diferencia entre ser y estar- cualquier francés que trate de aprender castellano se volverá loco intentando diferenciarlos- de modo que ser un inconsciente se dice igual que estar inconsciente. De allí lo que dice Pad. Otra cosa. En este capi, Blue escribió por error Padfoot con d al final. En ese caso foot (pie) se convierte en food (comida). "Pad", en francés, suena igual que "Pas de", que significa "Sin". De modo que Padfoot se transforma en "sin comida". Me pareció gracioso así que lo dejo una vez))_

Kettleburn se disponía a pegar un alarido cuando James le cortó.

"¡Anda! Mira, Pad'…"

Señaló un árbol. Sirius desenvainó la varita con rapidez sorprendente.

"_Asado facere"_

Los champiñones salieron disparados y se oyó un sonoro "Coooot". Prongs gritó un "Accio" y se hizo con lo que parecía un enorme pollo sintió como se le hacía la boca agua al identificar un faisán.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?" se desesperó Kettleburn.

"Pues, ¡comer!" soltó Sirius con tono de obviedad.

Cecily chilló y Lily intervino indignada:

"¡Habéis matado al pobre bicho sólo porque teníais hambre!"

Sirius la señaló con una pata, amenazador.

"¡Es la cadena alimentaria chica!"

James le aprobó.

"Ajá. ¡Si está bueno es que se come!"

Le pasó una pechuga a Charles y se dispuso a atacar un ala. Kettleburn seguía sin recuperarse del todo.

"Entonces… Entonces… Matas…" Empezó Cecily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿De dónde crees que viene el bacon del desayuno?" se mofó Sirius. "No nos hemos cargado el faisán por diversión, tenemos hambre y ya está."

Charles levantó el pulgar a la intención de Sirius.

"¡Cocción a punto! Y relleno de champiñones perfecto."

Kettleburn no se explayó sobre el tema. Probablemente era demasiado para él. Ahora a Remus le apetecía mucho un trozo. Pero sus _amigos_ le ignoraban. Kettleburn prosiguió su clase con la explicación de lo que esperaba de ellos la próxima vez. En el camino de vuelta, las preguntas se desataron.

"Entonces si ves un conejo…" aventuró Alix.

"¡Yes!" clamaron Prongs y Padfoot.

Remus siguió con la mirada la mano de Sirius, esa pechuga tenía una pinta suculenta.

"¿Y un oso?" Preguntó Cecily.

"¡YES!"

"¿Y un jabalí?"

"¡Está delicioso!" aseveró Charles.

_¿Van a hacernos pasar por todos los animales?_

"¿Y un ciervo?" Interrogó Bridget.

Un instante de silencio sorprendido y…

"¡YEEES!" se entusiasmaron Charles y Sirius.

"¡NOOOO!" bramó James.

Remus intentó no reírse.

"¡No está bien matar a los ciervos!" berreó Prongs.

"¡Están buenísimos!" Se burló Sirius.

"¡Para!"

"Su carne es verdaderamente…"

No tuvo tiempo de acabar porqué la mitad de un faisán asado aterrizó sobre su cabeza.

"¡No se mata a los ciervos!"

Los dos amigos se pelearon salvajemente a golpes de alas y muslos, y luego le dejaron los restos a Descaro. El animalito comió más que su peso en carne antes de volver a acurrucarse en el cuello de Prongs. La mirada de Remus se cruzó con la de este unos instantes, hasta que James desvió su atención y se dedicó a explicar a los demás porqué no hay que matar a los ciervos. Remus observó unos segundos como se metía con Sirius. Había tomado una decisión.

**X**

James había conseguido evitar a Remus durante 2 días. Éste venía intentado hablar con él desde la clase de Ketlleburn, pero él se había saltado las comidas y había pasado el tiempo en el techo de la torre, escapándose ágilmente cuando Remus intentaba acercarse a él, aprovechándose del vértigo del licántropo. Aún así, le acorraló cuándo se dirigía a las cocinas a robar comida, y le obligó a seguirle a un pasadizo secreto que sólo ellos conocían. Estaban al abrigo de orejas indiscretas.

"¿Prongs? ¿Qué tal vas?"

Parecía sinceramente inquieto.

"Tengo las pupilas tan dilatadas que se podría pensar que tengo los ojos negros."

James sabía que no hacía más que ganar tiempo.

"No estoy hablando de eso."

"Ya lo sé Moony."

Hubo un silencio tirante.

"Di algo… James…"

"¿Por qué?"

Su amigo perdió los papeles. La inquietud de Moony era elocuente.

"Me había echo ideas después de lo del armario."

Se dejó caer al suelo.

"¿Perdón?"

James levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

"¿No te lo ha contado ella?"

Remus sacudió la cabeza. James no supo si tenía que alegrarse o no. Sea como sea, era demasiado tarde.

"Aquél día que hice explotar el despacho de Filch, no escondimos juntos para que no nos pillasen. La besé y me rechazó con malos modos. No hay nada que decir. Era antes de las vacaciones."

James había hablado muy rápido. Era una confesión muy incómoda de hacer.

"No me lo habías dicho."

_Mis humillaciones no forman parte de mis temas de conversación favoritos._

"No era importante."

Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Con malos modos?"

_¡Anda, sigue! ¡Échale sal a la herida!_

"Me dijo que había sido espantoso."

No pudo menos que echarse a reír. Lastimoso. Tan patético, penoso.

"No. Tengo que despertarme", añadió pasándose las manos delante de la cara.

Remus le contempló con desconfianza.

"Charles Desfleurs tiene razón."

Su voz rebosaba rabia contenida. James se estremeció: el lobo andaba cerca.

"¿Sobre qué?"

Le miró con insolencia.

"Eres un introvertido disfrazado de extrovertido. Juegas con las palabras James. Haces malabarismos y evitas las preguntas comprometidas. No es la solución."

Sintió como se le helaba el cuerpo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan malo? ¿Por qué tenía que llevarlo todo al extremo?

"No veo que tiene que ver contigo lo que yo siento."

Su voz era glacial. Miró a Remus con dureza. Éste comprendió su error. Demasiado tarde.

"No me dijiste que te gustaba Lily, _Lupin._ Y a pesar de lo que piensa la gente, no soy tan frívolo: para mí las chicas no van antes que los amigos. Yo no te reprocho nada. Deberías acordarte de eso antes de intentar diseccionarme psicológicamente."

Dejó de ocultar su resentimiento:

"No veo como una traición que salgar con ella. Pero que tú hayas disimulado y me reproches que haga lo mismo… Es… repugnante."

Moony palideció.

"James…"

Intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro pero James le rechazó ferozmente.

"No. Nunca te he juzgado porque creía que éramos amigos. Tú no has juzgado mi comportamiento, no, has juzgado mi manera de ver las cosas y mis sentimientos. ¡Introvertido encubierto!"

Sintió como la magia se volvía agresiva, hostil, alrededor de él. Intentó controlarse.

"Oye…"

Remus temblaba pero seguían intentando calmarle. Eso le exasperó.

"Desde luego que no. ¡El introvertido va ha decirte lo que piensa! Le das asco, no te soporta y verte le da ganas de tirarse desde el tejado. Haberme equivocado hasta este punto… Me odio por haber sido tan estúpido."

Remus intentó decirle algo pero él salió precipitadamente del pasadizo secreto. Tropezó con Lily a la salida.

"¿Has visto a Remus?"

"¡Ahora viene!"

La chica sintió su rabia.

**X**

"¡Espero que no le hayas echo algún tipo de chantaje estúpido!"

Ni siquiera le respondió. Parecía decepcionado. Asqueado. Le dio la espalda y se fue. Lily oyó un ruido detrás de ella. Remus había aparecido como por encanto.

"No sé cómo puedes ser amigo suyo", escupió ella con dureza.

"Creo que ya no lo soy".

Parecía conmocionado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"He sido un capullo", dijo su novio con un soplo de voz.

El corazón de ella se aceleró.

"No puede ser, seguro que él…"

"¡Escucha, Lily!"

La arrastró hasta un pasadizo secreto.

"Aquí no nos oirán."

Ella se preguntó si Remus quería entrar allí para besarse, pero la idea se desvaneció al verle cara.

"Le he dicho… cosas… hirientes", murmuró con voz entrecortada.

"Cuéntame, te ayudará."

Se sentó a su lado.

"Intentaba hablarle para decirle algo…" dudó unos segundos, "Algo importante pero en un punto la conversación derrapó. Le he llamado introvertido disfrazado de extrovertido."

Lily no supo que decir.

"Me he permitido juzgar lo que más detesta de sí mismo. Le tenía rencor por no decirme como se sentía. Me salió solo."

Lily le pasó una mano por la espalda. No sabía que hacer.

"Remus…"

"Él no me juzgo por… por una parte de mí que detesto. De hecho me ayudó más que nadie, incluso más que Sirius y Peter. Les convenció para que siguiesen siendo amigos míos. Mis propios padres no habrían hecho lo que él hizo."

"Qué parte oscura, Remus?"

No pareció oírla. Lily empezó a inquietarse; su imaginación estaba creando todo tipo de situaciones extremas.

"Impidió que cometiese un crimen cuando no era yo mismo. Arriesgó su vida a pesar de su antipatía por Snape…"

El pánico la invadió.

"¡Dímelo!" chilló.

"Soy un hombre lobo."

Lo había dicho. De golpe, sin avisar. La chica se sentía al borde del desmayo.

"Lo entenderé si no quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra pero… No se lo digas a nadie… Pre… Prefería decírtelo…"

Remus tenía miedo, temía haber dejado escapar la confesión demasiado a la ligera… Lily sólo sentía vértigo.

"¿Hombre lobo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo 3 días al mes…"

Volvió a asentir. Lily respiró agitadamente.

"Sólo se transmite cuando estoy transformado."

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Había temido que al besarle…

"Y James lo sabe…"

"Sí. Es lo que estaba diciendo. Me ayuda a volver las transformaciones menos dolorosas, con los demás. Nunca le ha dado miedo."

Se avergonzó de haber tenido miedo de haberse contagiado. Luego sintió celos. James lo había sabido antes que ella. Empezó a atar cabos.

"Y lo del crimen con Snape…"

"Por un conjunto de circunstancias (no la miró a los ojos al decirlo) James descubrió que Snape me había seguido y fue a buscarle en cuanto se dio cuenta. Snape estaba intentando desentrañar el motivo de mis ausencias. Por poco le mato, pero James le salvó a tiempo. No fueron dañados."

Lily cerró los ojos y se reclinó contra Remus. Estaba cansada, gastada, y sólo era el segundo día de clase.

"No diré nada, no te preocupes."

Suspiró de alivio, y la miró con un brillo de titubeo en los ojos.

"No podemos continuar, Lily."

"¡Qué!"

Se levantó de golpe.

"Te gusto pero no me quieres," dijo con cara de desamparo.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Estaba siendo agresiva. ¡Pero tenía buenas razones! Remus, su Remus, quería acabar por una idea equivocada.

"Me has mentido."

"¡Nunca!" exclamó, presa de cólera.

"Me dijiste que nunca habías besado a alguien o sido besada."

Abrió la boca para replicar. Pero las palabras no salieron. Eso no podía estar pasando.

"Sé que James te besó hace unos 2 meses."

"¡Eso no cuenta! Sólo es James. A él no le quiero."

Una vez más era por culpa de ese pretencioso. Le detestaba.

"Para mí sí cuenta. Y para ti también. ¡Que se atreva a llegar a eso y me lo diga hoy para demostrarme que nunca podrá tener nada contigo me ha abierto los ojos!"

Estaba chillando. Lily empezó a tener miedo. Miedo de lo que podría estar a punto de decir, _de lo que iba a decir._

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" tembló la chica.

"De entrada que no me quieres en realidad, porque me has mentido y has mentido a James sobre aquél beso", dijo Remus firmemente.

Ella se ahogó al escucharle.

"No le he mentido."

Remus dejó escapar un gruñido.

"Le dijiste que había sido espantoso. Si fuese verdad no lo hubieras dicho, o me lo habrías contado porque no tendría importancia, ¡te conozco Lily! Pero lo ocultaste."

Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. No quería que acabase _así._ Ojalá se callase. Todo era perfecto durante las comidas, se hablaban. Por qué… ¿Por qué todo volvía siempre a Potter?

"Además, que James haya hecho eso demuestra que está loco por ti."

No quería escucharle. Potter le había puesto en contra suya.

"No respondió a las proposiciones de una tía este verano porque esperaba que vuestra relación mejoraría. No puede estar con una chica por la que no siente nada, lo he visto con mis propios ojos."

Lily sollozaba.

"Y lo peor es que me ha contado eso porque creía que me tranquilizaría. Se sobrepuso a su ego, a su dificultad de hablar de cosas íntimas por mí… Y le he traicionado…"

Su voz se quebró. Entonces comprendió que estaba llorando. Su Remus lloraba. Tardó unos instantes en asimilar lo que veía.

"Remus. Se arreglará… Se olvidará… Le conoces."

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Le quiero."

A Lily se le escapó un grito. Había oído demasiado.

"Bueno, como a un hermano… Pero aún así…", precisó, incómodo.

Lily enrojeció de vergüenza; ella y su retorcida mente…

"No… No entiendo lo que quieres…"

"¿Lo que quiero decir?"

Él se estiró en el suelo.

"Le necesito a él más que a ti."

Se tiró sobre él y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo podía decir una cosa tan horrible? Él la sujetó contra el suelo. Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de los dos.

"Lily… Perdóname… No soporto verle así… Sabiendo que es mi culpa…"

Rodó sobre el costado y ella se acurrucó contra él.

"Remus, no tienes porqué elegir."

Él se estremeció.

"Me gustas… Pero… No es amor."

Ella tragó saliva.

"Te he mentido. Yo también. Yo…" empezó él. "Acepté pero… Pero…"

Suspiró.

"Lily, nos hemos mentido desde el principio. Nos gustamos pero no durará. No podemos construir algo con eso."

Lily se enderezó de golpe.

"¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti!"

Remus la rechazó violentamente.

"No. Está comedia a durado demasiado…"

Lily explotó de rabia. ¿Dónde estaba el Remus tierno y amable?

"¿Qué comedia? ¡Me la suda ese beso con PO!…"

Remus le cortó la palabra.

"¿Ves? ¿Lo ves? ¡ESE es tu problema Lily! ¡Contigo todo vuelve siempre a James! ¡Estás… estás enamorada de él pero te niegas a reconocerlo! ¡No coincide con tus criterios, tu visión de lo que debe ser tu "novio" está repleta de prejuicios! ¡No me quieres! ¡Quieres estar conmigo porque entro en tu pequeño molde!"

La mano derecha de Lily le hormigueaba, deseaba darle una bofetada y hacerle callar. ¡Se equivocaba!

"¡De que mierda estás hablando!"

Pero Remus vociferaba mucho más fuerte que ella.

"¡Estás colgada por él pero no lo encuentras lo bastante bueno para ti y eso te molesta! ¡Eres demasiado orgullosa, demasiado inmadura para darte cuenta de lo que destruyes cada día un poco más!"

Salió con paso furibundo. Temblorosa, Lily se echó a llorar.

"¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!"

Intentó detener sus sollozos. _2 días. _¡Había durado 2 días! Por culpa de Potter. Por mucho que lo negase. Potter seguía siendo la causa de todo. Le odiaba. ¡Remus se equivocaba! ¡Se equivocaba!

**X**

**(2) **(NdBlue: estoy muy orgullosa de este trozo. Me auto congratulo y lo asumo lol. Esta argumentación es seguramente la única cosa de la que estoy contenta a 100 por 100, es verosímil (a mis ojos). T-T Uno de los únicas de echo. Raaah ya os dejo leer… Incordio a todo el mundo con mi vanidad fuera de lugar (escribo demasiado sobre James, me influencia - -º)

La canción es de Tryo, no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Blue (más quisiera ella). Es muy buena.

**(4)** Enguerrand es un nombre de caballero de la edad media… O por esa época

**X**

Espero que os haya gustado.

**Blue Cinnamon**

_He decidido colgar lo que tengo por ahí al cambiar de ordenador. Aquí a nadie le aprovecha, online tal vez alguien disfrute lo que sigo pensando que era una magnífica historia. Ala, un beso._

_Xaphania_


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentarios sobre el fic que puso Blue en los r&r :**

"Voy a desarrollar más a los otros personajes para que mi fic sea menos "biografía sádica de James".

"¿Qué si Lily se va a dar cuenta rápido de que le gusta James? ¿Quieres que el fic se acabe en cuatro capis o qué? No, no, no. ¡Lo negará todo el tiempo que pueda!

"En la mayoría de los fics Lily est genial y James un capullo pretencioso. ¡Me apetecía cambiarlo!"

"Vale, Lily no es muy amable con James… Pero: él es totalmente pueril y, inconscientemente o no (conservo el misterio), Lily siente que sus amigas están con ella porque James la quiere. Es una reacción de oposición: ella quiere existir por si misma. Sus padres cuentan mucho para ella, tiene mucha presión y ella se presiona aún más, así que es inevitable que se pase. A mi me gusta Lily."

"Personalmente estoy en contra de la droga, pero no me hago ilusiones al incluirla en el fic. La droga está en todas partes hoy en día."

**Resumen:** Remus, tras unos días de introspección, ha roto con Lily. Pamela, a la que una infección purulenta post-operatoria ha dejado mono-mamaria, se ha convertido en una atracción del circo de los Horrores. El dinero que ahorra trabajosamente podría servirle para recuperar una opulenta delantera que le sirviese para seducir a Miguel… Pero, para colmo de desgracias, éste último viene a pedirle que le preste una pequeña fortuna para poderse casar con Noémie, la doncella de Casandra, a la que ha dejado embarazada… ¿Pamela ayudará al amor de su vida o restaurará su capital de seducción? ¿Es acaso un plan diabólico de Casandra para arruinarle la vida? ¿Ganará el juicio contra el innoble cirujano, amante de Cathy a pesar de la consanguinidad…? Todas las respuestas en este capítulo…

**X**

**Capítulo 4: La fragilidad de una mirada**

**X**

**Punto de vista de Lily, de James y de… ya veréis!**

**X**

James se reunió con Sirius en la Sala Común. Había dejado juntos a Remus y a Lily. Lo que ella le había dicho le volvió a la cabeza "¡Espero que no le hayas echo algún tipo de chantaje estúpido!". _No. Frío, frío, Lily nena, _pensó James amargamente.

"¿Vas bien Prongs?"

"Aha" (NdBlue: Qué tío más convincente)

Su amigo se disponía a decirle algo cuando Lluvia se le tiró a los brazos.

« ¡ ! »

Tanta familiaridad incomodó un poco a Sirius, lo que a su amigo le pareció extremadamente divertido: Lluvia le conocía desde hacía unas semanas y ya le trataba como si fuese de la familia. Una vez más, se fiaba de los sentimientos de su hermano.

"¿Qué mosca te ha picado?" gruñó Sirius, siempre tan brusco.

Le puso cara de cocker neurasténico. Se le daba muy bien engatusar a la gente.

"¿Me enseñas a bailar?"

"¡No!"

La idea le parecía descabellada.

"¡Por favor! Jimmy no quiere."

El susodicho aprovechó para escaparse a la francesa. _Gracias diablillo…_

"¿Porqué no quiere?"

Sirius bajó la guardia y él se alejó poco a poco.

"Soy su hermana pequeña, dice que no es correcto."

"Ya, lleva razón, la verdad. Pero yo…"

Gracias a la diversión causada, James pudo salir por la ventana. A la mierda el reglamento. Quería correr por el Bosque Prohibido para dejar de imaginar a Lily entre los brazos de Remus. Pegada a Remus. Besando a Remus. Una parte de sí mismo odiaba a su amigo, otra le envidiaba y una tercera le comprendía. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que él también quería a Lily? _¿Por qué?_ ¿No era digno de su confianza? ¿Acaso no había demostrado la importancia de su amistad? Estaba molido. Llegó a su gruta preferida, al borde de un río dónde manadas enteras de unicornios venían a beber cada noche. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo de tierra batida. Los unicornios le aceptaban porque había salvado y curado a uno de ellos. A veces se transformaba en ciervo para jugar con los más jóvenes. Pero esa noche no lo haría. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos que se fumó rápidamente, apurando, llegando a quitar el filtro para disfrutar del efecto de las hierbas mezcladas con el tabaco. Esa noche quería adrenalina para dejar de pensar.

**X**

Sirius inspiró profundamente y volvió a empezar la explicación.

"Entonces yo doy un paso, luego me alejo… tú NO TE MUEVES mientras lo hago y después lo hacemos como YA te he explicado. ¿Vale?"

Lluvia inclinó adorablemente la cabeza.

"Gracias por enseñarme a bailar el mambo."

Volvió a poner la canción por la quincuagésimo sexta vez: Mambo Craze (Ref: Phazz featuring Appleton, disco Buda-bAr II Dinner). Sirius se estaba replanteando el hecho de que él, el tío más deseable y deseado del colegio, admirado actualmente por todas las féminas (y algún varón pero bueno eso daba lo mismo), novio/amante infiel de Rosmerta, chaval superdotado y futuro auror heroico, estaba haciéndole de cuidadora a una primer año. Que para entonces empezaba a ponerle seriamente de los nervios. (NdBlue: Es creído el tío)

"¡Me encanta el mix!"

Se abstuvo de pegarla y sonrió. Dio un paso y… ella retrocedió. La paciencia del joven Black voló por los aires.

"¡Por qué retrocedes! Por qué si retrocedes cuando avanzo…"

Gregory Huntly canturreó en ese momento:

"Si yo avanzo y tu retrocedes… Como quieres, como quieres que te…"

"¡Huntly!"

Un sortilegio de pellizco más tarde, destinado al cerebro principal de Gregory ya que sus cerebros anexos, es decir el estómago y la mermelada de entre las orejas, no están operativos fuera de las comidas, Sirius trató de ENTENDER a la hermana pequeña de James.

"Lluvia… Es la quincuagésimo séptima vez que lo intento… Me… Decreto que no eres intelectualmente capaz de bailar el mambo."

Los iris desparejados se inyectaron de rojo durante unos segundos. Sirius bendijo a su madre por haberle dado un hermano pequeño… Las chicas son demasiado susceptibles.

"¡No es mi culpa! ¡Cuándo avanzas me da miedo de que me pises!"

Padfoot se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"¡Pero no voy a hacerlo! ¡Estás paranoica!"

¡Ese tipo de situación no debería pasarle nunca! Lamentaba haber aceptado. Sin embargo, Lluvia le señaló acusadoramente con el índice.

"¡Ya, dices eso pero no es verdad!".

_¡Está FATAL!_ Sirius subió el tono todavía más.

"¿Por qué? ¡No veo porqué iba a querer pisarte, para empezar!"

La chiquilla rubia le atravesó con la mirada, frunciendo la nariz.

"Charles me ha predicho que un día me romperás los dedos de los pies de un pisotón."

Hubo un instante de silencio vacío.

"¿Y me pides que te enseñe a bailar?" Preguntó incrédulamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No hay que enfrentarse a su destino."

Se desafiaron con la mirada.

"¿Entonces porqué quitas el pie?" soltó Sirius con voz sibilante.

Los ojos de Lluvia (uno azul y malva y el otro malva y rosa) eran muy desagradables de mirar.

"Nada más que un reflejo."

Perdió él.

"No es justo…"

Puso Mambo Craze por quincuagésimo octava vez. Y recibió un libro de runas (3 quilos y medio sin las tapas) en la parte trasera del cráneo.

"¡Eeoh! ¡Qué coj…!"

Donatella di Martino, despeinada y acalorada, le amenazó con la varita.

"¡Estamos hartos! ¡Merlín! ¡Nosotros curramos, Black! ¡Tú quizá tienes los O. de entrada, pero nosotros ESTAMOS EN ESO! ¡ASÍ QUE SILENCIO!"

Entró en modo "Soy tan guapo, adorable y genial que harías cualquier cosa por mí, nena…"

"Donaaa… Sólo estoy enseñando a bailar a la hermana pequeña de Jimmy-Jaimito. La última, te lo prometo, y ya paramos."

Le sonrió, ella se puso roja. _Soy el amo._

"Bueno, ¡pero sólo una vez!"

**X**

James se levantó con dificultad. Trató de disimular aproximadamente las manchas de sangre de su ropa. No tenía ganas de curarse las heridas. Magorian no separaba la mirada de él.

"No deberías hacer cosas tan peligrosas. Cualquier criatura hubiese podido acabar contigo si no te hubiese encontrado antes gracias a tu nutcarnus."

El animalito señaló su presencia con un sonoro "Iiiik" entre las hojas. James respondió a su "salvador" con voz agria:

"¿Qué querías que me pasara?"

Las finas patas del centauro pisotearon el suelo. Los ojos de James consideraron los duros cascos pensativamente.

"Tú… Tú podrías matarme sin dejar rastro. Porque soy un ser humano, porque estoy en vuestro territorio."

El ritmo de los cascos se aceleró. Descaro saltó del árbol donde había encontrado refugio y se enroscó alrededor del cuello de su amo. Por si acaso.

"Para empezar, solo eres un potrillo (James alzó una ceja). Después, ya no eres un ser humano, estás poseído (hizo una mueca). Y por último, comprendes el hecho de que es nuestro territorio y no has traído varita a este lugar como muestra de respeto. No asesinamos a los escasos brujos que están de nuestro lado…"

Otro centauro, de pelaje negro, llegó desde la izquierda y James oyó como Magorian murmuraba por lo bajo.

"En fin, todavía no…"

**X**

Sirius estudió la cara de Lluvia.

"Ni hablar."

"Por favor…" suplicó ésta con voz melindrosa.

"No, no. No me gusta nada."

Los ojos de la chiquilla se dilataron y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas pálidas.

"Antipático…" balbució, con la barbilla temblorosa.

Sirius acusó el ataque. _Yo no soy Prongs, soy un hombre fuerte… No me va ha pillar…_

"Siriuuuus…" sollozó la niña.

Cerró los ojos.

"No. Ya estoy harto. Se te da de pena bailar. Espabílate tú sola."

Se sobresaltó al notar un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

"Eh, ¿por quién te tomas? ¡Vete a jugar con enanos de los de tu edad y déjame a mí en paz!" rabió.

Una chispa maligna bailaba en el fondo de las pupilas rojas. Pero Sirius no era de los que se amenaza.

"Ya está bien con tus trucos patéticos de persuasión. Voy a dar una vuelta."

_Asquerosa cría._ Se levantó, y, al atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, se chocó con un alumno que entraba corriendo.

"No puedes tener…"

Sirius se paralizó al ver a Remus. Acecharon en la cara del otro una reacción cualquiera, hasta que Remus se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. El joven Black la desdeñó y se levantó por si mismo.

"Tenemos que hablar."

Se quitó el polvo de la ropa y, con toda la arrogancia de su educación, se negó. Moony frunció el ceño.

"Quiero ver a James. He roto con Lily."

Sirius no dejó trasparentar su sorpresa.

"Pues…"

Se dio cuenta de repente de que se había olvidado de su mejor amigo. Se le llenaron los pulmones de agua helada. Le habían pillado como a un novato de segunda. James se había desvanecido.

"Merlin… No tengo ni idea de donde está."

Por primera vez en su vida, vio a Remus Lupin acobardarse.

"Oh, no… No… Sirius, me he peleado con él. Quería… Quería decirle que cortaba pero la conversación degeneró. Se ha ido."

Sirius se dio la vuelta y se fijó en que la Dama Gorda les observaba con avidez con un pote de palomitas en la mano.

"Ven." Dijo.

Se alejaron por el pasillo a pesar de las protestas del cuadro.

"¡Volved! ¡Anda, va! ¡Os juro que sólo se lo cuento a Violeta!"

**X**

Bane (1) se acercó lentamente.

"¿Por qué has llamado a alguien?"

James era consciente de la contrariedad de Magorian.

"Esto es el territorio de Firenze." Replicó este secamente.

La cara barbuda se contrajo de furia.

"Firenze es casi un potrillo y tiene demasiada tendencia a simpatizar con los seres humanos. Sobre todo con esos críos que vienen todo…"

No acabó la frase. Acababa de fijarse en el merodeador. Se lanzó contra él pero Magorian le cortó el camino.

"_Le_ habíamos dicho que no volviese. Sobretodo _aquí._" Gruñó Bane empujando a Magorian.

James sintió la presencia de Lluvia en sus venas. Se había pasado con la hierba y pagaba las consecuencias. _Desafíale… No puede nada contra nosotros… Anda…_ Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Descaro le mordió el hombro hasta que la sangre apuntó entre sus colmillos para mantenerle lúcido. Los centauros, la voz de Lluvia perdieron importancia, sólo contaba el dolor en el hombro.

**X**

Sirius se desplomó sobre los cojines forrados de seda.

"Estoy esperando."

Sirius podía haber renegado de su familia, pero seguía siendo un Black de la cabeza a los pies: orgulloso, arrogante y dueño de sí mismo. Remus, de pie, clavó la mirada en su cara.

"Le llamé introvertido disfrazado de extravertido. Le reproché que no me hablase."

Padfoot no dijo nada. Su padre acostumbraba a hacer eso cuando era joven. Esperar que las excusas y las justificaciones viniesen por sí mismas.

"He roto con Evans. Sabe que soy un… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…"

Remus daba vueltas por la habitación.

"Estor perdido."

Sirius, que después de todo no era como su padre, se levantó y abofeteó a Moony con todas sus fuerzas.

"Tenías que hacerlo." Dijo simplemente.

Remus se dejó a caer entre los cojines.

"No sé que coño tenía en la cabeza."

Sirius sacó dos cigarrillos. Una jodida manía de James. Los encendió y le tendió uno a su amigo. Era un gesto de reconciliación sin ambigüedades. Remus aspiró el humo y se divirtió haciendo círculos.

"Le has hecho daño."

"Ya lo sé."

Sirius se quemó algunos pelos del brazo (NdBlue: tengo un amigo que lo hace todo el rato. Que manía más rara.")

"¿Podría ser porque se acerca la luna llena? Más temerario, más impulsivo." Enunció con voz pensativa.

"Para eso, apesta."

Padfoot tuvo una risa hueca.

"Prongs y sus tics."

Moony rió el también.

"Lo siento tanto por lo de Snape."

El licántropo se atragantó con el cigarrillo. Se enderezó a duras penas sobre el colchón desigual formado por los cojines.

"Sirius… (carraspeó un poco) Olvidémoslo. Tu bien te juegas ir a Azkaban por ser animago."

Fumaron en silencio durante un momento. Sirius se relajó.

"Odio cuando James tiene razón."

Remus se echó a reir.

"Msí. Yo también. Me da la impresión de ser peor que él."

El don Juan potencial hizo desaparecer su colilla.

"No le vuelvas a hacer daño nunca más. Es mucho más frágil de lo que parece" gruñó con dureza.

Remus le estudió con la mirada.

"Ya lo sé… Tú tienes que entenderlo. Esa sensación de "porqué lo he hecho", el gusto metálico sobre la lengua."

Sirius bajó la mirada. Sí que lo entendía. ¿_Por qué le he hecho esto a Snape, a Remus? ¿Por qué le he replicado a Padre? ¿Por qué no decir nada?..._

"Le costará un tiempo volver a estar a gusto contigo… Pero no es rencoroso, volverá a ti."

Remus sacó un paquete de cigarrillos.

"Huy, monseñor prefecto, cuidado con lo que hace."

Las comisuras de los labios del chico temblaron ligeramente.

"Capullo… Jodida manía de James." Gruñó, jugueteando con el mechero.

Sirius se mordió el labio. "Jodida manía de James". Siempre lo decían: fumar, picar continuamente entre comidas, canturrear al estudiar, mil cosas más que James hacía sin darse cuenta y que se les contagiaban como una enfermedad.

"Un día habrá que hacer la lista." Río Sirius malévolamente.

"Ese día se morirá de vergüenza o nos matará."

Bromearon un rato más.

"Al menos a parado de juguetear con su snitch."

"Yep, le debe estar picando la mano derecha…"

Sirius tuvo un risita: Remus era el mejor para los cometarios desabridos. Los que siempre sobre entendían algo más. Los que Peter y, a veces, James no comprendían.

"Sobre todo que está intentando dejar de revolverse el pelo." Añadió el prefecto.

Sirius recobró la seriedad inmediatamente.

"La próxima vez que vea a Evans… Te juro que…"

"Cálmate. Después de lo que le he dicho… Mmmh. Va a estar muuuuy discreta en lo que concierne a James."

Remus le resumió lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Sirius no sabía que James había besado a la pelirroja. Apretó los dientes. _Vaya zorra._ Aunque nunca se había besado con James (gracias Merlín), no dudaba que había mentido sobre lo de "espantoso". Remus tenía razón y era un motivo más para detestar a Lily Evans.

"Sirius… Crees que me perdonará… Me gustaría tanto que… Que nos lo pasásemos coma antes. Como en quinto."

Él se abstuvo de sonreír. Remus acababa de dar a entender que le había "perdonado" por completo. Escrutó su cara atormentada frente a él, esos ojos brillantes de esperanza contenida.

"¿Sinceramente?"

_Que asqueroso sádico eres…_

"Yep, creo que es posible."

La mirada de alivio de Remus le hizo sonreír de verdad. El también quería recuperar esa complicidad.

**X**

"¡Su presencia mancilla la tierra de los unicornios!" Bramó Bane.

_Mátalo._ Las rodillas de James chocaron con el suelo. Con las manos sobre los oídos, trató de recuperar el aliento. _Gracias, Descaro,_ pensó.

"¡Estás loco! No es más que un potrillo. Si los unicornios le aceptan no tenemos nada que objetar" replicó la voz tranquila de Magorian.

Más voces se añadieron a la conversación. Ronan y Firenze. Sintió que le levantaban y se debatió un poco.

"Me lo llevo."

James se dio cuenta con alivio que era el centauro de pelaje claro el que había hablado. Lluvia se desvaneció de su interior. La herida de su hombro se reabsorbió por voluntad del nutcarnus.

"¡Te comportas como su burro de carga! Ahora eres adulto." Escupió Bane.

La pelea redobló entre los centauros más viejos.

"Bane, cálmate. Todavía es joven. Acabará comprendiéndolo." Dijo Ronan.

James le imaginó sacudiendo sobre él sus crines rojizas mientras hablaba. Firenze le seguía llevando y empezó a alejarse. Las recriminaciones de Bene, Ronan y Magorian se volvieron lentamente lejanas e insignificantes.

**X**

Sirius se puso el pijama. La cama sin propietario de James le perturbaba. Sobre todo con Charles dentro.

"Sigue sin haber dormido en el cuarto."

Respondió a Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

"Peter vuelve mañana de la enfermería."

Sirius río desdeñosamente.

"Mira que envenenarse para quedarse con Pompom. Ese tío tiene un problema."

Moony le lanzó una mirada dura.

"Para. Le estresan nuestras peleas y la ausencia de James. Lo ha hecho para que nos fijásemos en él y no tener que suportar nuestros saltos de humor."

Sirius tragó saliva, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de replicar, Charles se enderezó.

"¡Hey, las gaviotas a callar, que la marea está baja!"

Recibió dos almohadas y un peluche de un San Bernardo (escala uno/uno) como represalias.

**X**

"Venus brilla mucho esta noche."

James no respondió. Llegaron al lindero del Bosque Prohibido.

"Has engordado."

"Sí, ¿algún problema?"

Firenze rió.

"Ya no podré traerte de vuelta hasta los jardines si sigues."

"Unas semanas más, quizá, y eso está arreglado." Dijo en un soplo el moreno.

El centauro se quedó brevemente inmóvil.

"Venus brilla realmente mucho esta noche."

James suspiró.

"Gracias por el paseo. Y para de hablarme de Venus. No eres mi tipo."

Firenze le lanzó una mirada indignada.

"¡Pero, no es por eso!"

El chico sacudió la cabeza y posó la mano sobre el hombro desnudo de su amigo.

"Escucha… Sé que te gustaría el exotismo, darle emoción a tu vida… Pero no es posible. Es… espero que lo entiendas." Añadió con un suspiro melodramático.

Recibió una colleja como pago.

"¡Serás idiota!"

"No, no. Humano, simplemente."

Firenze se echó a reír y empezó a galopar.

"¡Venus brilla mucho!"

James formó un cornete con las manos.

"¡Si sigues mirando las estrellas mientras galopas te vas a comer un árbol!"

Eran las 2 de la mañana y estimó que tendría que volver a la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba decidido a pasar la noche en una butaca. No quería ver a Remus. Le sabía mal abandonarle pero no podía soportar su presencia. Su pelea seguía allí, atragantada.

Dejó a Descaro en libertad como agradecimiento por su ayuda.

"James, estás siendo un idiota", se dijo. "Ve a ver a Remus."

Franqueó el alféizar de la ventana.

**X**

Lily lloraba desde hacía horas. Se había ido del dormitorio para que no la oyesen sollozar. Había simulado indiferencia delante de sus amigas. En realidad quería a Remus desde cuarto año. Había ido al Bosque Prohibido a buscar a un niño de primer curso que quería hacerse el listo y había salido indemne, con el niño desmayado sobre el lomo de un ciervo. Potter y Black no habían hecho nada, aunque siempre estuviesen vanagloriándose de conocer el Bosque mejor que nadie. Nunca había dicho a nadie como había conseguido que el ciervo le ayudase. Sus lágrimas redoblaron. Había deseado salir con él tan desesperadamente que le había idealizado. El desengaño del siglo.

De repente, oyó un ruido. Se levantó, temblorosa, y se encontró de lleno con Potter. Él se quedó petrificado un momento.

"¿Evans? ¿Pasa algo?"

Hablaba con dulzura.

"He… Remus ha cortado…"

Él se acercó lentamente. _¡Vete!_

"Lo siento."

Parecía sincero.

"Mentiroso, en… ¡En realidad te alegra!" balbució ella.

La abrazó. Ella ya no encontró la fuerza de rechazarle. Se sentía demasiado frágil. Rota.

"Lily, anda. Nunca querría verte desgraciada."

Sus sollozos aumentaron de volumen. _No me digas esas cosas._

"Si… si quieres, hablaré con él. Todo se arreglará. No te preocupes" siguió él muy bajito.

Le temblaba la voz. _No hagas lo que querría que hiciese él. No me consueles._

"Lily, te lo suplico. No llores. Todo irá bien. Todo mejorará. Por favor, deja de llorar." Imploró el chico.

_No seas tan bueno…_ Él la meció tiernamente. Lily cerró los ojos un instante, encontrando el consuelo que buscaba. Pero la realidad la alcanzó de repente. _Es Potter. Es SU culpa. _Se echó brutalmente hacia atrás.

"¡Es tu culpa! ¡No te soporto! No quiere... no quiere estar conmigo... porque tu le importas mas que yo."

Lily ocultó el resto. No estaba enamorada de ese pretencioso. James palideció. Sacó un pañuelo doblado de su bolsillo y le secó las mejillas. Ella temblaba, sentada sobre sus rodillas.

"Lily. Es un imbécil. Para de llorar. Si no se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, es que no te merece." Dijo en un soplo sin parar de secarle la cara.

Le pegó. _Para…_

"Te prohíbo que digas eso. Quiero… quiero que me las diga él. Cállate. No te quiero."

Le temblaron las manos pero se aplicó en secarle las lágrimas a pesar de todo.

"Lily. Tranquilízate."

_¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no sigues siendo Potter el arrogante, Potter el despectivo?_

"Soy horrible. Por eso no quiere estar conmigo."

Tenía que tener un alma, un comportamiento detestable para que Remus la rechazase así.

"Yo te encuentro magnífica."

Una parte de ella tuvo ganas de reír. Potter no había entendido la como hacerlo… El cumplido la halagaba. Pero el resentimiento seguía allí: era culpa suya.

"¡Tú me das igual!" dejó escapar.

Lo lamentó. El la estrechó contra él. Le costaba respirar. Tenía la mejilla pegada contra la suya. Giró la cabeza e intentó besarle. La rechazó, sorprendido.

"Creía… Creía que te gustaba", balbuceó.

Quería sentirse mejor; que la tranquilizasen. Quería… Reprimió las imágenes que invadieron su cabeza.

"Te quiero. No quiero que me beses por despecho, sino porque te apetece, por deseo."

Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. _No me digas lo que no quiero oír._

"Si has llegado hasta este extremo, es que te quieres perder de verdad", murmuró él con voz desgraciada.

Ella se echó a llorar. Claro que quería. No _podía_ querer otra cosa. No le deseaba. ¿Por qué no sería Remus? James le obligó a sentarse y la meció de nuevo, muy lentamente.

"Duerme. Te velaré."

Su olor la tranquilizó. Ahora comprendía porqué era un baby sitter tan bueno.

"Te… te aprovecharás."

_No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros._

"Te juro por que Quidditch que no", murmuró él. (NdBlue: ¡vaya promesa hijos míos!)

La instaló sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza contra su corazón. Lily se dejó: desorientada y herida, bajó la guardia. El canturreó para ella una canción totalmente desconocida. Se durmió casi inmediatamente, agotada por haber llorado.

**X**

La miró dormir tanto tiempo como su estado físico le permitió y se derrumbó poco antes del alba.

**X**

Lily se despertó sobresaltada. Le costó unos instantes comprender donde estaba: acurrucada entre los brazos de James Potter. Él tenía la cara enterrada entre su pelo. Su respiración y el latido de su corazón eran tranquilos y regulares. Vio en su reloj que eran las 5 y media. Se deshizo con cuidado de su abrazo para no despertarle. El suspiró sin abrir los ojos y murmuró una retahíla de palabras incoherentes. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía una manta sobre los hombros. Dudó unos instantes antes de doblarla y de dejarla claramente sobre el sofá enfrente de James.

Para que comprendiese que no le interesaba y que le daba igual si pasaba frío o no.

Lily volvió rápidamente a su cama y se durmió con dificultad. Ahora le sabía mal haber dejado a James sin manta. "Pero así las cosas están claras" pensó. Aún así, tuvo que obligarse a no volver abajo a taparle. "Se hará ilusiones", se repetía, o "Si se despierta te echarás a llorar en sus brazos." Pero justamente, se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos. Se sonó una vez más con el pañuelo que él le había dado.

_¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?_

Le hubiese gustado tener una vida sencilla. Era prefecta. Tenía que apoyar a las demás chicas, más jóvenes, de familias muggles. Les presionaban más que a los alumnos de sangre pura o mezclada (2). Si fracasaban en algo, fuese lo que fuese siempre había alguien que dijese "Pero es que es normal, no son brujos _auténticos._ La prueba es que la mayoría forma parte de los inútiles de Hufflepuff o los imbéciles de Gryffindor." Daba ejemplo. Salir con alguien como Potter, violento y amoral, fijo que no iba a ayudar a combatir los prejuicios de la escuela.

_Nueva directiva: no pensar en Remus… No pensar en lo que dijo. Y no pensar en James… En Potter, es decir… Sin familiaridades, nunca… (Demasiado tarde)._

**X**

James se despertó tiritando. Lily se había ido. El día despuntaba. Observó la manta doblada frente a él y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Se levantó y subió a su dormitorio. Le hubiese gustado ser su "tipo". Quería gustarle. Ser digno de ella. Lily siempre tenía algo que decir. Demasiado delgado, camorrista, demasiado o demasiado poco. Nunca a su gusto. Se abominaba. Rompía todos los reglamentos para convertirse en el chico de sus sueños y sus fracasos eran cada vez más dolorosos.

"Tú le importas más que yo."

Se le había quedado lo que había dicho Lily. Remus. Siempre tan… desconcertante. James sonrió. Eso le había tranquilizado. No porque Lily estuviese libre de nuevo (bueno, algo de eso había) sino porque su amigo veía su relación igual que él. Remus le quería como a un hermano. La sonrisa de James se ensanchó. Había tenido miedo de perder a los Merodeadores. Su única razón de quedarse… Junto a Lily, por supuesto. Se deslizó entre las sábanas.

"Tienes los pies helados". Masculló su primo.

"Estás en mi cama, así que si no estás contento te largas."

Se acurrucó contra su primo.

"Ya sé que te has pasado tomando ciertas cosas."

El gruñó y se hizo con un poco más de edredón.

"Tengo que asegurarme de que todo va bien, Jimmy. Si siempre haces lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza…"

Se dio la vuelta y caló la cabeza contra el brazo de Charles. Sus frentes entraron en contacto. Oyó como la respiración del Defleures se interrumpía y luego retomaba su curso.

"¿Satisfecho?"

Charles suspiró.

"Eres imposible, tío."

"Para. Te halaga que te deje hacerlo."

Adivinó la sonrisa que contenía su primo y se durmió en su cama por primera vez del curso.

**X**

Sirius se moría de ganas de ir a ver su mejor amigo. Estaba a punto de ir a estrangular a Charles para sonsacarle lo que sabía. Remus se estiró perezosamente y bostezó. Cosa que molestó a Sirius. ¿Por qué él si que conseguía relajarse? Bueno, el hecho de que Prongs estuviese de vuelta era una señal excelente… ¡Pero quería saber que cojones había hecho! Se lanzón un maleficio de sueño para lograr acabar la noche.

**X**

Se cruzó con un Slytherin que soltó con tono burlón:

"¿Qué, Baby Potter? ¿Qué tal vas? ¡Anda, habla! Sino tu mami se va a inquietar."

"Más bien es la tuya la que debería preocuparse, McNair", chilló una voz detrás de James.

Este se echó a reír.

"Padfoot, esta feo amenazar a tus condiscípulos".

"Oh, perdona", se excusó Sirius, avergonzado.

"Hay que adoptar desde un principio un método represivo respecto a los Slytherins, en caso contrario se vuelven muy mal educados. Las amenazas no sirven para nada."

Los dos amigos se entretuvieron atormentando a McNair, y luego fueron a buscar a Peter a la enfermería. En parte para que les perdonase haberle dejado de lado.

**X**

El profesor Kettleburn apretó los nudillos. Detestaba dar clase el viernes por la tarde. Los estudiantes estaban siempre más disipados. Sirius río por lo bajo. El SIEMPRE estaba disipado.

"¿Tenéis todos ropa adecuada para nuestra excursión?"

Los Merodeadores intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. El concurso podía empezar.

"Señor, ¿no vamos a pasar frío en camiseta?" preguntó tontamente (ups, redundancia) Cecily.

El viejo profesor exhaló un suspiro de exasperación.

"Un sortilegio de calor bastará para el mes de septiembre."

Sirius sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. _Que empiece el espectáculo._

"¿Y esa camiseta?" chilló su cotorra.

Ostentaba orgullosamente el slogan "¡Para estar guapo y tener buena salud, consuma ciervos a multitud!" con un Bambi muerto como ilustración. Miro de reojo a sus amigos para ver que habían hecho ellos. Peter llebaba una soberbia camiseta "¡Comer gato, sale barato!" con imágenes de gatos asados, decapitados… Hizo una mueca. La partida había acabado para él: el suyo era menos gore. James tenía un mensaje "Cada dulce perrito, cocinado más bonito" con un Yorkshire revolcándose en su propia sangre que formaba un charquito dramático alrededor de sus pequeñas patas. _Oh, será c…_

"¡Oh, Lupin, no!"

Giró vivamente la cabeza al oír el chillido de Florian Fortescue (Hufflepuff). "¡Si se mueve, se come!" con la imagen de adorables animalitos del bosque perseguidos por un lobo gigante. Pero el "Kyyyyaaaa" que se le escapó a Alix le sobresaltó. Charles había ganado. _Sucio traidor._ "Para que mis Merodeadores rebosen salud y buen humor, les alimento con Arion", junto con una foto de él y sus amigos comiendo de una caja de comida para perros. Una vez más una noche demasiado regada. Las cámaras de fotos deberían estar prohibidas en ese tipo de circunstancias.

"¡Es un montaje!" aulló James, probablemente picado por haber perdido.

Remus de rascó la barbilla.

"Bah, la de cordero está más bien rica." (ndBlue: El lobo y el cordero XD)

Sirius retomó el juego.

"A mí me van los de buey. ¿Wormtail?"

El gordito se sonrojó.

"Pollo. ¿Tú, Prongs?"

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia él.

"¡Vaya pregunta! ¡Chocolate, por supuesto!"

La clase siguió por la misma vertiente, para melancolía del profesor.

**X**

Lily no podía más. Ya no podía soportar las miradas, los chismorreos y los "dicen". Desde que la noticia se había extendido ya no se hablaba de otra cosa. Remus y Lily dejando a Lily. Remus comiendo Arion. Cecily la acosaba para que le dijese lo que había pasado en realidad. "Le plantaste cuando descubriste su inclinación por el pienso para perros, ¿a qué es eso?" Su amistad con ella se resintió cuando la mandó al diablo de manera bastante desagradable cuando la chismosa le interrogaba por la enésima vez. Lily trabajaba sola en la sala común. Había pasado el fin de semana con la nariz entre los libros para no tener que pensar en algo. Debía ser más de medianoche. Se frotó los ojos para aclararse la vista.

"Buenas, Evans."

Se sobresaltó al oír a James. Le había dejado en paz. Nada había explotado, no había habido ni peleas ni recriminaciones. El gryffindor nunca había estado tan tranquilo.

"Buenas noches, Potter. ¿Quieres algo?"

Le molestaba que le hubiese visto llorar. Intentaba mantenerse distante pero era difícil. Le había hecho declaraciones demasiado importantes para que pudiese ignorarlas. No le había contado a nadie las causas reales de la ruptura, siquiera a Black. Lily estaba segura de ello.

"¡Evans, estás soñando!"

Le había pasado la mano delante de los ojos.

"Perdona", murmuró enrojeciendo.

"Te preguntaba si querías ponerte conmigo en Transformaciones."

Le miró con sorpresa.

"¿No estás con Black?"

"Nop, está con Moon… Esto, con Remus."

Había dudado al pronunciar el nombre. Visiblemente se sentía violento.

"Como Peter a dejado la asignatura, le he dicho a Sirius que se ponga con _él_ para ayudarle. Soy el mejor. Puedo ponerme con quien quiera."

Eso irritó a Lily. _¿Con quien quieras?_

"¡Serás presumido!"

"Es verdad. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluso la McGonagall lo dice."

"No. No quiero."

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de James.

"En realidad te lo pedía meramente por educación. Sólo quedas tú."

Le brillaban los ojos de malicia.

"¿Eh? ¿Y Alix?"

"Está con Brudget."

"¿Charles?"

James se echó a reír.

"Vamos, ya está ocupado… está con Florian Fortarôme." Precisó.

"Y…"

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

"Con las opciones que hemos tomado todas las parejas se han vuelto a formar. Te lo has tomado demasiado tarde."

Lily sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Alix la había dejado colgada. Era demasiado. Lo último que la apoyaba la había dejado.

**X**

No comprendía porqué, pero Lily parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Se sentó a su lado y la estrechó contra él. No quería verla llorar. Era lo último que quería.

"Evans, míralo por el buen lado. Si estás conmigo tienes la seguridad de sacar Extraordinario en los EXTASIS."

Lily pestañeó repetidamente para esconder las lágrimas. James empezaba a tener dificultad en respirar. De repente, entendió la causa del trastorno de la chica.

"Sabes, creo que Alix se ha puesto con Bridget porque tienen la misma orientación. Bridget quiere estudiar los animales míticos y Alix… Bueno, ya lo sabes."

Lily se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblase. Observó que James también mordisqueaba el suyo y se esforzó para no quedarse hipnotizada por ese trozo de carne maltratada.

"No te preocupes. No es personal. Me parece que lo tenían pensado desde hace mucho. No estoy con Sirius pero en algún aspecto estar siempre juntos acababa por reducir el número de mis conocidos. Estoy seguro de que Alix no lo hacía para apartarse de ti."

Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Lily. Sacó un pañuelo limpio y se las secó.

"No llores. No vale la pena."

**X**

Dejar que Potter le consolase asestaba un golpe a todos sus principios. _¿Por qué se obstinaba? ¿Acaso no entendía que prefería que se fuese? ¿Por qué él?_ Y Remus… Su dulce y amable Remus… Bien pensado, no era ni dulce ni amable… Tragó saliva y tomó la resolución de fiarse menos en las apariencias. Potter no le hacía llorar… directamente al menos.

"Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Sirius que se cambie de pareja para ponerse contigo o conmigo…"

Levantó bruscamente los ojos hacia James. Parecía desesperado. Ponerse con Sirius estaba descartado; Cecily la mataría. En cuanto a Remus, no se sentía capaz.

"No, está bien así. Gracias." Murmuró, extrañamente conmovida por su comportamiento.

Se sonó con el tejido marcado con las iniciales James H. Potter. Él pareció aliviado y tuvo una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó del sillón.

"Levántate."

Le obedeció sin decir nada. La abrazó. El gesto fue a la vez fuera de lugar y tranquilizador.

"Evans… Si quieres hablar. Ven a verme. Seré callado como una tumba. Prometido."

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente. Lily le dio una torta. _Sin exagerar, que no hemos guardado los cerdos juntos._

"Si tienes ganas de desahogarte también me apunto", añadió con expresión maliciosa.

"Cernícalo". (NdBlue: Mi insulto preferido)

Se echó a reír.

"Nunca has visto un cernícalo de verdad, entonces."

"¿Qué es un cernícalo de verdad, entonces?"

La contempló unos instantes y luego, de repente, le inmovilizó las manos con la mano izquierda, posó la derecha sobre sus nalgas y la besó ardientemente, remontando lentamente la mano hasta su espalda. Ella se debatió como pudo. _Que me lo cargo…_

"Y aún no he ido muy a lo bestia", bromeó Potter.

"Te voy a…"

Le posó la mano sobre los labios. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de malicia.

"Tu los has querido Evans, es tu culpa. Tienes que aprender a pensar antes de hablar. Eres tan impulsiva."

Le mordió salvajemente.

"Mm, creo que es lo más me gusta de ti", añadió enternecido.

Se aproximó a su oreja, rozando el lóbulo con los labios.

"Soy un merodeador… Mis intenciones son siempre (el roce se acentuó) malas."

Y quitó las manos. En cuanto tuvo los brazos libres, la chica le golpeó copiosamente.

"Perdona por haber vuelto a darte un beso espantoso", murmuró él con tono herido.

Lily se interrumpió, atónita, totalmente desestabilizada por el cambio de humor de su "agresor". James se fue hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Se giró una última vez:

"Tienes las nalgas muy firmes. Felicidades."

"Serás c…"

No consiguió alcanzarle a tiempo pero juró hacerle pagar la afrenta. Guardó apresuradamente sus cosas y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas. Aliz y Cecily estaba ya dormidas. Sonrojada, una vez en su cama pensó en su segundo beso con James. Ella y James. Le había gustado tanto como el primero. La verdad es que la situación le molestaba bastante; le costaba cada vez más dormirse últimamente.

**X**

Lily estaba de buen humor. Iba a ir a Hogsmeade al día siguiente con sus amigas. Había pasado una semana desde su ruptura. _Cuántas cosas cambian en 7 días._ Estaba ausente desde hacía tres. Luna llena. Los profesores estaban considerando reducir el número de salidas anuales, pero los alumnos batallaban fieramente para conservar el privilegio. Una salida el mes era ya tan poco. Estaba estudiando con Cecily, Bridget y Alix en la biblioteca para un examen de Sortilegios. Un viernes por la tarde palpitante.

"¿Evans?"

Levantó la mirada y vio a Potter delante de ella, con aspecto cansado pero contento.

"¿Te apetece ir juntos al pueblo, mañana? Rosmerta, la hija del dueño de las Tres Escobas, me ha reservado un salón privado. Estarán los demás, claro" precisó con la mirada brillante.

Los otros significaba que Remus también. No habían hablado de las noches que había pasado consolándola, pero mencionar a su amigo tensaba aún más su relación.

"¿De verdad, un salón privado?", repitió Cecily con voz melindrosa.

Lily la hubiese pegado. James sonrió.

"Sí, si Lily viene, se puede traer alguna amiga", dijo James con tono travieso.

¡Basura manipulador! Pensó Lily

"Anda Lily, ¿podemos ir?" suplicó Cecily.

Bridget y Alix le lanzaron una mirada "soñamos con ir a un salón privado desde siempre, no nos prives de ello o tu vida es un infierno" (NdBlue: Saben decir muchas cosas con una mirada.)

"Entonces quizá nos pasemos", aceptó Lily.

"Genial."

James le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver con paso ligero a su mesa. Lily le tiró un libro a la cabeza.

"¡Cernícalo!"

Un rugido hizo temblar la biblioteca. El grito de la bibliotecaria ultrajada.

"¡Señorita Evans!"

La bibliotecaria la echó al pasillo con chillidos de vieja arpía. James intervino con tono contrito:

"Señorita Pince. Me duele el cráneo. Mucho. Me encuentro mal. ¿Puede Evans acompañarme a la enfermería? Necesito una autorización, tenemos Transformaciones. Por favor…"

Puso cara de niño maltratado. La mujer aceptó, lo que provocó como siempre la frustración existencial de Lily.

**X**

"¡Especie de basura asquerosa!"

"Evans, que palabras tan feas en una boca tan bonita. ¡Una prefecta debería dar ejemplo!"

Ella le dio una torta, el se echó a reír.

"Anda, hazme daño", susurró en su oído.

Estaba preciosa, incluso enfadada. Sus ojos lanzaban unos Avada Kedavra tan adorables. James estaba de humor vencedor, su sesión nocturna como animago le había cambiado las ideas. Lamentó que la enfermería estuviese tan cerca de la biblioteca, se moría de ganas de hacer rabiar a Lily.

"Eres un pesado", gruñó ella.

"Pobrecita", bromeó.

Le besó las manos.

"Le ruego tenga a bien perdonarme, señorita", dijo con énfasis, poniéndose de rodillas.

"¡Ey, para, Potter!"

Rió por lo bajo al ver su tono de piel tomate y le cedió el paso para entrar en la enfermería. Sus ojos siguieron el contoneo de las caderas de la chica.

"¿Jimmy?"

Alzó los ojos y viró él también al escarlata. Pompom tenía una expresión burlona. Lily no entendió el intercambio de miradas. Afortunadamente. _Merlín sea loado._

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, señorita, que James quiere hacerme perder clases."

"Evans me ha pegado como una muggle", dijo él, "pero como es una chiquilla no puedo devolvelos. Estoy cubierto de morados."

"¿Una chiquilla?" relevó la sulfurosa enfermera.

Hacía referencia a su entrada. Por lo tanto, en efecto, le había visto contemplar el culo de Lily. James sintió que la sangre volvía a subírsele a la cara. Lily comprendió el conjunto del mensaje sin conocer el contenido. _Merlín, ¿me has abandonado?_ Y le dio una patada en la tibia. Pomfresh se echó a reír.

"Lily, sea más dulce o acabará por matarlo."

"Oh, no dice nada, me parece incluso que le gusta", dijo su condiscípula con tono ligero.

"Jimmy, tómate esto."

Le tendió una poción.

"Remus va a volver dentro de poco de casa de su abuela. Pasa a buscarlo. Black y Pettigrew están una vez más en detención. Me costó mucho sacarle las cacerolas a Regulus Black de la nariz…"

James se había puesto tenso. No había estado sólo con Remus desde su pelea. Lily le observaba con aire extraño.

"Sí. Le ayudaré esta tarde a recuperar las lecciones. Si el viaje no le ha cansado demasiado", añadió mirando a la Pomfresh.

Se bebió rápidamente la poción y se fue junto con Lily.

"Os lleváis bien".

"Mi madre a financiado sus estudios porque es huérfana de origen muggle, y ha sido mi cuidadora."

James le guiñó un ojo a Violeta, que bebía una taza de té en su cuadro.

"Oh. Ya veo."

Se paró en seco y la miró.

"¿Y que ves?"

Se sentía tenso. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior para calmarse. "_Un chico perfecto para mí, ¿es eso lo que ves?"_

"Sabe que lo sabes. Te conoce desde que eras pequeño."

_Y la decepción dolorosa le corresponde a… ¡James Potter por la 46587698709 vez consecutiva! ¡Un fuerte aplauso por favor!_

"¿Qué sé el qué?"

Casi estaba gritando. Lily pareció sentirse violenta. Suponía lo que iba a decir pero no quería oírlo, prefería ignorar ese tipo de detalles.

"Me lo ha dicho."

James cerró los ojos. Tenía vértigo. Lily sabía lo de Remus. Eso significaba que le quería hasta el punto de haber aceptado su estatus. A menos que ignorase todo a ese respecto.

"¿Estás bien? No voy a decir nada. No te preocupes." Dijo.

"Sí".

Las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta. Probablemente por culpa de esa jodida nuez.

"¿Quieres que sea yo la que vaya a buscarle esta noche?"

Sintió un mareo.

"No. Tengo… Tengo que reconciliarme con él. Ha llegado el momento."

**X**

Lily se vistió con un cuidado especial. Iba a ver a Remus ese día.

"¿Es para Potter, el vestido?" rechinó Alix.

Lily le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

"No para Lupin."

Alix sacudió la cabeza. Lily se fijó en que su amiga se había maquillado.

"Me sorprendería. Sale con Fiona Spleenwell."

Lily tuvo ganas de chillar. Lo hizo.

"¡QUÉ!"

"Me lo ha dicho Lindsay Maclaine, la chica de Pettigrow. Le ha pedido que vaya con él al pueblo."

Lily hiperventiló.

"¿Pettigrow tiene novia?"

_Dios, ¿él también?_

"Sí, desde el lunes… Si me preguntas, a ella se la suda ese tío. Es solo para subir en el escalafón."

La verdad es que Lindsay era bastante aterradora en la categoría "desayuno bebés gatos despellejados" o incluso "Mis tendencias dominadoras me empujan a emascular todo individuo en un radio de 35 metros." Pettigrow debía estar desesperado o habría tenido miedo de decir que no… Se volvió hacia Alix que parecía dudar entre una túnica brujo o un conjunto muggle bastante mono.

"Cuando… Desde cuando Remus…", dijo Lily con tono desesperado.

"Desde esta mañana."

Lily se acordó de repente de que James y Remus debían verse anoche. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, no sin antes haber aconsejado a su amiga el pantalón negro con sudadera roja, e irrumpió en la Sala Común. James estaba aplicando una pomada en la cara del hombre lobo.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?"

Remus sonrió. Lily no le había visto tan feliz desde la vuelta al colegio.

"Gracias, Prongs. Por cierto, tus explicaciones sobre Transformaciones…"

El licántropo se calló al verla, parecía nervioso. Potter se dio la vuelta y contempló a Lily con cierta compasión.

"Evans, le estoy explicando Transformaciones a Moony. ¿Te apuntas? No se te dio muy bien ayer. Es decir, te habías perdido la lección por mi culpa…"

"Vale, gracias", cortó Lily.

Verla aceptar le sorprendió, pero rehizo la clase a la perfección.

"¿Cómo lo haces para saberte siempre las lecciones por adelantado?" comentó ella para llenar el horrible silencio.

"Transformaciones es mi materia preferida. Leo todo lo que pillo sobre el tema. Si necesitas ayuda alguna otra vez…"

"Gracias."

Tenía ganas de llorar. Su Remus estaba con otra.

"Por cierto Evans, ¿me acompañas al despacho de Filch? He encontrado un boliche de dardos envenenados en un sillón pero si se lo traigo yo sólo ese viejo chalado querrá castigarme… La última vez me plantó una detención por nada…"

"Puedo hacerlo yo", dijo Remus en un soplo.

James sacudió la cabeza.

"Descansa tío, estás muerto. Voy con Super Prefecta."

Cogió a Lily por el brazo y salieron juntos mientras Alix les seguía con la mirada. Parecía furiosa en su túnica bruja.

**X**

James encadenaba chistes fluidamente para hacer sonreír (en vano) a Lily.

"Entonces el pobre brujo chilla "¡Mierda son ladillas!" y allí la veela le responde "tío, por ese precio no te esperabas gambas, ¿no?""

"James…"

Estaba otra vez a punto de llorar. La atrajo rápidamente hacia un pasaje secreto.

"Te… te los sabes todos, eh… los pasajes secretos…" observó ella entrecortadamente.

"Shh, cálmate, Lily."

James se acercó a ella y ella sollozó contra su cuello. A él mismo le costaba contenerse. Verla en ese estado le destrozaba.

"¿Por qué está saliendo con esa…?"

"¿Hufflepuff?"

Le mordió el cuello con rabia. El se sobresaltó. El contacto de sus labios le volvía loco. Aunque fuese para hacerle daño… Desahogarse… Imaginó durante unos segundos su lengua en su lugar… _¡STOP!_

"¡No estoy de broma!" dijo Lily soltándole la piel.

Dio gracias al cielo. Su temperatura corporal yo no era en absoluto normal.

"Quiere que le olvides. Que pases a otra cosa." Explicó.

"Es tu culpa."

Le tomó las manos.

"No, te juro que no. Le he dicho que eras genial. Que le…"

Sintió que se le quebraba la voz. Ya no conseguía controlarse completamente. Besó las mejillas de Lily para robarle sus lágrimas. Sabían a sal. Elle movió la cabeza bruscamente y sus labios se encontraron. La besó apasionadamente sin apenas darse cuenta. El recuerdo del primero volvió a su cabeza y rompió el contacto.

"Perdona. Es… espero que no era tan malo como los primeros", jadeó.

"James…"

Se le tiró a los brazos y sus sollozos redoblaron. Había murmurado su nombre…

"¿No te dijo Remus porqué rompimos?"

Pero no de la misma manera que el de su "amigo".

"No, no he querido saberlo. No es asunto mío."

"¿Tienes un pañuelo?", suspiró Lily, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

"Sí, toma."

Sacó uno de su bolsillo. Era blanco, bordado con sus iniciales.

"Quédatelo."

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

"Sabes, el azul ya no está muy de moda."

Ella le pisó con fuerza.

"¿Y ahora que pasa?" gruñó él.

¿Por qué se picaban las chicas con el menor comentario? Era simplemente, era simplemente para ser amable. (NdBlue: No sé que decir… ¡qué memo!)

"¡Tu vas como un saco de patatas!"

Enrojeció.

"Es la última moda bruja, pero la nueva colección sale dentro de poco", masculló James.

Se sentía ridículo dentro de una ropa tan informe. La moda. Otra de las chaladuras de su madre.

"¿Quieres decir que disfrazarse de tienda de campaza está de moda?"

Frunció el ceño.

"Más que el azul así para empezar. Era el color de hace dos años. Ahora se llevan colores apagados. Especie de error vestimentario."

"¡Eh!"

Se puso a pegarle con sus pequeños puños. Ridículo.

"¡Para de reír!"

Sus carcajadas redoblaron.

"¡Para! ¡Que pares!"

Cuanto más le pegaba, más su risa descontrolada le hería las costillas.

"¡James, te odio, para!"

Dejo de reír. No por el "te odio", sino por el "James."

"¡Merlín que familiar te has vuelto!"

La chica chilló de rabia y se acercó para intentar estrangularle. Al intercambiar una mirada, se dieron cuenta de su posición respectiva: él acorralado contra la pared, ella con los brazos alrededor de su cuello… Lily se puso escarlata.

"¡Y además tienes pensamientos impuros! ¡Pervertida y error vestimentario! ¡Cielos, los estás cumulando!" se mofó.

"¡No es verdad!"

"¡Yep!"

"¡Naa!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Na!"

"No"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Ah, lo ves? ¡Hasta tú lo confiesas!"

Algo vaciló, sin que supiese como o porqué. Ella pestañeó frenéticamente y se mordió el interior de las mejillas. Con dulzura, la separó de él y sacó su varita.

"Voy a cambiarle el color."

"Conociéndote la harás desaparecer."

Retuvo a tiempo el "muy buena idea" que le quemaba la lengua.

"Que va, no soy un pervertido…"

_Bueno, no más que los demás._ Murmuró al agitar la varita. El vestido adquirió un tono castaño oscuro. Ordenó el pelo de Lily en un moño complejo y tirante.

"Se deshace con un finite incantatem."

"Eres raro. Esto son cosas de chica."

"¡Un "gracias" tampoco iría mal! Y no seas sexista. Pervertida."

Recibió otra patada.

"Tengo que hacer mi ronda. Pásame el boliche…"

"¡Eh, me lo voy a quedar! Era sólo una excusa."

Ella arrugó la nariz.

"Manipulador."

"Ah sí pues más vale eso que ser una pervertida, error vestimentario y encima violenta…"

Le lanzó un maleficio de silencio. Se quedaron mirándose brevemente como idiotas. Al fin, antes de irse, ella posó brevemente la mano sobre su hombro.

"Gracias".

**X**

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_¡Rah me encuentro peor! Tengo mal los pulmones (a nadie le importa pero lo digo de todos modos) y la infección ha pasado al punto: "ahoguémosla mientras duerme". Vamos que estoy con cortisona y me inflo, no puedo hacer nada a parte dormir o tener insomnio (no voy a trabajar). Semana de mierda. De hecho lo único que me ha ido bien son los reviews y los cookies. Argh._

**(1) **Es curioso… "ban" en ingles es "prohibir" o "excluir", y Ban(e) excluira a Firenze del rebaño. Le prohíbe trabar conocimiento con los humanos.

**(2) **Creo que antes del ascenso y caída de Voldemort, el mundo brujo era muy racista. Dobby lo dice: se maltrataba más a los elfos. Sirius precisa que mucha gente estaba de acuerdo con Voldy… Al principio.

Xaphania


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:** Nada es mío, todo es de JKR salvo lo que es mío…

**Autor****: **Blue Cinnamon

**Traductora :** Xaphania (yo)-Una vez más las cosas raras que veáis son culpa de la traducción y de la adaptación aproximada que sufre el fic antes de ser colgado. Por ejemplo, que comente cosas de hace tres años como si fuesen actuales responden a que hace tres años eran actuales.

**Título****original**: D'un point de vue à l'autre

**Pareja(s): **al principio del capítulo, lo que sabéis: Charles Desfleurs/Eleanore Weasley, Remus Lupin / Fiona Spleenwell, Sirius Black / Rosmerta, Peter Pettigrow / Lindsay Maclaine y Descaro / Sra. Norris (es coña, es sólo para ver si estabais atentos…)

X

**Comentarios sobre el fic que puso Blue en los r&r :**

Lily está en plena crisis de oposición. No puede desahogarse en su casa (está Petunia) o en el colegio (es prefecta) así que lo hace con James (presa fácil). La veo como alguien que espera mucho de los demás y de si misma. James tiene lo que ella no tiene: una familia numerosa y unida (según su punto de vista), sin problemas de dinero, sin discriminación ni problemas de integración en el mundo mago (ella es muggle), popularidad, talento… En resumen, irritante. No comento más, sino los capítulos no servirán para nada.

¿De donde habré sacado el chiste que le cuenta James a Lily en el capítulo 3? Incluía una veela, un hombe y una oscura historia de ladillas. No lo tengo claro y hace algún tiempo que me lo estoy pensando… ¿Pulp Fiction?

Me encantan las camisetas con slogan, quise llevar una en una conferencia sobre China con "Liberad al Tibet" escrito encima pero salió mal y nos pidieron que fuésemos "educados"… Claaaaro… Sirius y James se buscan, es evidente, me encanta imaginar un pequeño combate de "poder" entre ello. Me imagino perfectamente los sobresaltos de las patas del Workshire (es una imangen de la peli Un pez llamado Wanda, los asesinatos de los perros).

**Resumen: **James consuela a Lily, Remus y Sirius se reconcilian. ¡Los Merodeadores están de vuelta! A continuación… ¡La visita a Hogsmeade! Volviendo con Pamela… Su encarcelamiento por homicidio voluntario transcurre con altercados. Todo indica que ha asesinado a Noelia, su rival por el corazón del apuesto Miguel. Éste utiliza a su hijo como cebo en las cenas de "Padres solteros, ¿cómo educar a su hijo?". Cathy mueve hilos activamente para conseguir que Pamela salga de la cárcel, a cambio de obtener que ella retire la denuncia subsiguiente a la operación quirúrgica que fracasó por culpa de su amante y medio hermano. Paralelamente, Cathy se plantea la posibilidad de tener un hijo a pesar de los riesgos genéticos. ¿Resistirá Pamela al acoso de los guardas? ¿Conseguirá Cathy liberar a Pamela, impidiendo de ese modo que su amor sea pierda su puesto en la orden de los médicos? ¿Será su futuro hijo genéticamente viable? Todas las respuestas durante el capítulo…

**X**

**Capítulo 5: Salida a Hogsmeade**

Los merodeadores estaban desayunando antes de ir al pueblo. Remus y James se habían levantado antes para estudiar y habían tenido que esperar a Sirius y a Peter… sobretodo a Sirius. Le había dado por cambiarse un miliar de veces.

"Mira, entonces, remueves 5 veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y…"

Remus explicaba pacientemente a Lluvia su deber de Pociones. Sirius pasaba de todo el mundo sala con exquisito estilo. Peter y su jersey comían porridge (en fin, sobretodo su jersey). Jabes se sacó una snitch del bolsillo y se dispuso a dejar correr el tiempo atrapándola. Cuando Peter escupió parte de su comida impregnada de saliva sobre el pantalón de Sirius al lanzar una exclamación de admiración, se le _invitó_ a parar. Extrañamente, James se sentía en paz, ante su taza de café. Jugueteó con la cucharita. Lily y sus _acompañantes_ llegaron, y reprimió el impulso de desvestirla con la mirada. Su vestido le quedaba decididamente muy bien.

"Eh, James… Podemos salir todos juntos, después…" sonrió Alix.

Ninguno de los chicos se tomó la molestia de responder: la pereza matutina les mantenía en un estado de. Sirius saboreó su zumo de litchi mientras se limpiaba distraídamente los tejanos.

"Prongs, cuenta un chiste." Ordenó arrastrando las sílabas.

"¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí?"

Padfoot suspiró. El joven Potter río por lo bajo y mordió una tostada de nozilla. No tenía la menor intención de aceptar el papel del bufón del rey. Sirus había cedido rápidamente… un poco demasiado, de hecho.

"Moony, cuenta un chiste, me aburro."

El prefecto arqueó las cejas.

"No va a ser bueno."

Peter le suplicó a Remus con bastante patetismo que contase su chiste (malo). Sirius no se rebajaba a tales actividades: le bastaba una mirada para conseguir que Wormtail lo hiciese en su lugar. El método era un poco sobrado pero James lo encontraba cool. Envidiaba la capacidad de su amigo de "controlar" a los demás sin apenas una palabra.

"Bueno, va; esto es un vampiro que vuelve a su antro en forma de murciélago. Está cubierto de sangre y parece agotado."

Después de un momento de duda, el licántropo retomó el hilo. James no tenía mucha fe en el chiste: Remus era un narrador espantoso y no tenía memoria alguna para ese tipo de cosas.

"Tanta hemoglobina excita a todos sus compañeros y le acosan a preguntas para saber de dónde la ha sacado."

El pálido muchacho tomó aliento.

"Harto de que le molesten, el vampiro les dice que le sigan. Recorren una decena de kilómetros hasta que el primero se para. Todos los vampiros a su alrededor están impacientes de saber. El vampiro cubierto de sangre dice "¿veis el árbol de allí?"… Todos los demás dicen "sí" al mismo tiempo. Entonces el vampiro dice "pues yo no lo había visto."

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Peter soltó una risa hueca. James pareció súbitamente interesado por el deber de pociones de su hermana. Esperaba pacientemente a que…

"¡PERO QUE CHISTE MÁS PENOSO!"

Remus frunció el ceño y les ignoró durante el resto de su café con leche. James reía por lo bajo mientras Sirius disecaba esa "aberración auditiva" para demostrar que no era probable ni divertido; globalmente una mañana tranquila. Moony le guiñó el ojo discretamente. Todo volvía a estar en orden. Se metieron con Peter, que había ido a la mesa de los Slytherin. Las relaciones entre las casas se deterioraban día a día, a pesar de que hasta el momento habían sido muy cordiales. Los slytherin se agrupaban cada vez más entorno de brujos ocultistas, como Snape o MacNair. Antes, al contrario había existido una cierta uniformidad entre las casas. Cuando los Merodeadores molestaban solía ser a todo el mundo indiscriminadamente.

James leía los cómics del diario con su hermana cuando su buen humor se deterioró notablemente al ver llegar a un miembro de su familia. Vestido con una falda de color sangre, el monstruo se instaló al lado de Remus.

"Vamos a mataros al quidditch."

James resopló desdeñosamente.

"¿Ya no estáis castigados?"

"Sí… Al fin podemos entrar en el equipo e ir a Hogsmeade. Ha sido una injusticia que durase hasta este año…"

El tercer día de su llegada a Hogwards, los gemelos Arthur y Morgana Potter habían sacrificado al calamar a Cenicienta, la gata del conserje Argus Filch. El asunto fue silenciado a duras penas y Viviana, su madre, compró a la señora Norris para remplazarla. Los dos adolescentes acababan de entrar en cuarto año de Ravenclaz.

"Me gusta tu falda, Morgana", alabó Alix. "¿De dónde viene?"

La nariz del monstruo se arrugó.

"¡Oye, que yo soy Arthur!"

El drama de todo ravenclaw. Los gemelos utilizaban artefactos para ser idénticos: Morgana tenía intencionadamente el pelo revuelo –la tara afectaba únicamente a los Potter masculinos- Arthur era imberbe y ambos camuflaban sus atributos para parecer completamente andróginos. Se divertían traumatizando a sus compañeros de la casa de Rowena. Sirius apartó su silla.

"No eres un tío de verdad".

Arthur tuvo una sonrisa carnicera.

"Estoy totalmente seguro de mi virilidad e heterosexualidad… No me da miedo llevar esto… a mí."

Naturalmente Sirius se tragó el anzuelo y se pelearon hasta la llegada de Morgana.

"Dice Alix que tu falda la gusta…" saltó Lluvia de inmediato.

La ravenclaw sonrió.

"Quería ponérmela pero hacía demasiado frío. Así que hoy me he vestido de Arthur."

James puso los ojos en blanco. El jueguecito empezaba a ser aburrido.

"Pareja de monstruos."

La chica le pego una patada a su silla y él se desplomó sobre el suelo. Le puso un pie sobre la garganta.

"Te voy a machacar en el próximo partido, enano."

James enrojeció horriblemente: los gemelos medían casi 1m85 mientras que él se quedaba en 1m70, sin contar el pelo. (1)

"No soy bajo, es que crezco despacio", se sofocó.

Morgana imitó su tono a la perfección.

"No soy gordo, es que estoy bien desarrollado…"

Gruñó, pero sus primos se fueron y pudo recuperar su sitio en la mesa. Se puso a jugar con el anillo de su pulgar derecho para relajarse.

"¿Me lo das?" Ordenó su vecino mirando la joya brillante.

"Por la enésima vez, Sirius Black, que no."

"¿Y el otro?"

Ignoró a su mejor amigo y repitió de zumo de kiwi. James llevaba además un anillo de oro negro brujo al anular izquierdo. Por supuesto, Padfoot _quería _los dos.

"Para, tiene demasiada clase para un tío como tú."

Le chirriaron los dientes.

"Gracias por el cumplido… y no."

"Dime de donde la has sacado… ¿Qué es? ¿Tallada en un trozo de diamante y con un sortilegio estrella incorporado?"

James sonrió. El anillo de su pulgar era una obra de arte y prefería besar a Snape (!) antes que revelar su origen y su composición a quien fuese.

"Vale… ¿Entonces puedo quedarme con la negra? Aunque es mejor tener las dos: la mano izquierda para la oscuridad y la derecha para la luz... ¿Qué me dices?"

"Que no."

Después de más de cinco años, Sirius seguía sin abandonar. _Cabezota abominable._

"¡Pero me quedaría mejor a mí! ¡Prongs! ¡Dámela!"

Sacudió la cabeza y observó que Remus había atacado su segundo frasco de Fire Whisky, Sirius acababa de batir su record. Lluvia decidió empeorar la situación, según su costumbre.

"Quiero venir contigo a Hogsmeade."

Él se llevó las manos a la sien y Remus bebió un poco más."

"Lluvia, alma mía, estás en primer año. Tienes que quedarte bajo la tutela de los profesores durante la salida, igual que los de segundo año."

La chiquilla dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

"¡Me la suda!"

Tomó la cantimplora de apoyo moral que le tendía Moony.

"Pues ve a decírselo a la profesora McGonagall."

Ella se levantó inmediatamente. Sirius retomó su acoso. El frasco fue apurado de un trago. Cuando su hermana volvió con mala cara, prefirió simular un interés por la conversación de Alix y Dona.

"Ha ha, no lo has conseguido." Se burló Padfoot.

Los ojos de Lluvia se volvieron enrojecieron.

"Me ha privada de salidas y me ha castigado… Lo peor es que tengo las detenciones al mismo tiempo que las tuyas." Escupió.

"¡Qué!" Chilló el gryffindor levantándose de un salto. "¡Por qué me castigan dos veces!"

Se dirigió con paso enfurecido hacia la mesa de los profes. Remus sacó un tercer frasco de alienación, estaba más frágil tras las transformaciones. _Pobre._

**X**

**La petición de DarkMione: Sirius Vs Lily**

Después de pasar la barrera "Filch", los alumnos andaban alegremente hacia una tarde de shopping. La tropa era bastante heteróclita: los merodeadores, Lily con sus tres amigas, Fiona Sleewell (hufflepuff), Lindsay Maclaine (slytherin), así como algunos amigos "satélite" de los chicos. Se habían puesto todos sortilegios de calor y podían lucir por última vez sus prendas estivales sin temor al viento de otoño. Lily, con su vestido marrón tierra y una camisa blanca cassé, recibió miradas envidiosas de las otras chicas. Sabía que era guapa y muchos chicos la miraban de reojo (pero la presencia de Potter no permitía nada más). Sus compañeras habían tenido menos suerte. Alix tenía una barbilla muy saliente y modales demasiado bruscos. Bridget estaba regordeta, y aunque Lily pensaba que le sentaban bien las formas, los tíos estaban obnubilados por las revistas. Resultado: a Bridget le tiraban los tejos los "viejos" y los de su edad se metían con ella, algo bastante molesto para una adolescente. (3)

"¡Evans!"

Se dio la vuelta hacia Black.

"¿Qué?" refunfuñó-

No miraba al camino y su pie derecho se hundió en un charco de barro.

"Ah, nada…" Sonrió Black con satisfacción.

Lily soltó un taco: su zapato había sido aspirado. Nadie le ayudó mientras se esforzaba en recuperarla y limpiarla. _Nadie._ Un pellizco en el corazón le recordó que apenas unas semanas atrás James… Eh… Potter se habría peleado para recuperarla. Le miró de reojo. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga negra con el slogan "Fcuck" (4); su mejor amigo contaba sus vacaciones bajo la mirada admirada e envidiosa de los demás brujos. Pasaban el día haciendo el gallo. Les seguían alumnos de años o de casas diferentes, intentando ganarse una mirada o una observación, aunque escasos eran los afortunados elegidos. Únicamente Florian Rortarôme podía presumir de contar con la _admiración_ de Potter, aunque Lily ignoraba el por qué. Black le hizo una discreta zancadilla. Con la nariz en la hierba, la chica sacó la barita.

"¡Pero tú eres subnormal o qué!"

El guaperas de la escuela levantó las manos al aire mientras ella se ponía de pie.

"¡Te juro que no lo he hecho aposta!"

Cecily aprovechó la ocasión al vuelo para defender a su ídolo a toda costa. La prefecta abandonó. ¿Por qué estaría tan agresivo Black? La cortaba la palabra y se interponía en su camino continuamente. Hasta el punto que Lily le pidió explicaciones.

"¿Qué problema tienes hoy _Black_? ¿Tu madre todavía no te ha enviado el peluche? Es tonto que se le haya olvidado, pero deberías aprender a dormir sin él._"_

Nadie se rió pero eso bastó para enfurecer al chico. Con la mandíbula contractada, le respondió secamente.

"No tienes mala cara para una chica a la que han dejado hace una semana."

James… Potter se interpuso para que no se saltasen encima. A pesar suyo, Lily se lo agradeció.

"¡He, a callar! Haced concesiones, que estamos de vacaciones!"

Alix observó que sólo era el fin de semana. Como única respuesta, el moreno sacó una tableta de chocolate.

"¡La solución está aquí dentro!" exclamó con fe inquebrantable, y procedió a explicar una oscura teoría.

"… Y por lo tanto, entonces la gravedad terrestre, que está de malas ya que estamos bajo la influencia de Saturno por medio de la órbita de Marte, atacó a Evans salvajemente para contrarrestar las radiaciones agresivas de Sirius que emitía por culpa de deficiencia de manganeso."

Lily sonrió para sí. Orgulloso de su (des)razonamiento, Potter arrancó el papel de la envoltura para dar una pastilla a cada uno. Black encestó la suya en el escote de Lily, lo que le procuró aplausos y risas.

"¡No! ¡Padfoot! ¡Desperdicias chocolate!" chilló histéricamente Potter, inmovilizado entre Pettigrew y Alix.

Cecily placó a Lily contra el suelo cuando ésta, presa de una rabia asesina totalmente justificada, acababa de lanzarle a su agresor un sortilegio de tarantallegra. Black se debatió un buen rato antes de conseguir lanzar el contra-hechizo mientras Lily luchaba contra Cecily.

"¡Lilyyyyyyy, déjale en paz! ¡Sólo era una broma!"

"¡Pues a mí no me hace gracia!"

Se dio cuenta de repente de que Remus y todos los demás la miraban de arriba abajo con desdén mal disimulado. Enrojeció, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se dio la vuelta para sacar el chocolate fundido. Lo tiró sobre un parterre de tréboles. Black le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, ignorando a Cecily que, de puntillas junto a él, le recolocaba supuestamente el pelo. Alix se apartó bruscamente de Pettigrew (debía haberse dado cuenta de que había estado _cerca_ de él durante unos segundos). En cuanto a Potter, se inclinó y recogió el dulce del suelo… _¡Dios mío! ¡Se lo ha comido!_ Los demás pusieron mala cara.

"Pongs, das asco" dijo Remus entre arcadas.

Este se encogió de hombros.

"Es chocolate."

Black lanzó un grito.

"¡Es repugnante y punto! Ha estado en el vestido de esa, la de allí…"

Lily no sabía si vomitar, sentirse alagada o mortificada. Potter le dio la respuesta.

"Padfoot, que importa: es guijanduja (5)."

Asqueada.

"Siempre fiel a sí mismo…" se echó a reír Fortescue.

Potter sonrió y prosiguieron el camino hacia el exterior del parque de Hogwarts.

**X**

James caminaba al lado de Sirius. Acababan de pasar la verja y Lily charlaba con sus amigas un poco más atrás, con la excepción de la cotorra que "aleteaba" alrededor de su amigo.

"Espero que no pienses pasar la tarde metiéndole mano a Rosmerta. Su padre se te carga si os ve, Padfoot." Susurró discretamente.

"Nos iremos a una habitación", respondió el otro con tono socarrón. "Nadie nos podrá ver."

Cecily abrió la boca de par en par. James sonrió pero sintió que se le crispaba la mandíbula. Sabía que no era en absoluto una fanfarronada. Echó una ojeada hacia Remus. Estaba pálido, y a penas respondía a Kevin Ham, el prefecto de Ravenclaw. James aminoró el paso para ponerse a su altura.

"¿Moony, estás bien?

"Sí… Un poco chungo solo."

Le faltaba el aliento y su frente brillaba de sudor. James sacó su parpadeador; permitía llamar al Magicobus sin utilizar la varita. El accesorio discreto del brujo moderno (y fashion victim).

"No, Prongs… No me voy a hundir por una hora de marcha."

Él le ignoró. El vehículo llegó casi inmediatamente y James llamó a los demás:

"No me apetece andar. Anda, os invito al Magicobus."

Lily le lanzó una mirada extraña. Todos los demás se precipitaron al interior, encantados de llegar antes. Hacía fresco para estar en principios de septiembre. Expuso brevemente las consignas de supervivencia para ese método de transporte (cinturón de seguridad, paracaídas, protector bucal, casco…) y declinó el destino en cuanto se hubieron instalado todos.

"Hogsmeade", dijo.

"¿Tan cerca?" Se asombró el conductor. "Os va a costar una pasta por unos kilómetros."

"¿Se gana la vida haciendo huir a los clientes?", arqueó las cejas con arrogancia.

¿Le estaba tomando por idiota o qué?

"Ahora mismo os dejo en ese caso."

El Magicobus se encontró en medio del pueblo después de un sonoro BANG y de la caída de los chicos, con la excepción de James y de Remus que esté sujetaba discretamente. Pagó sin dejar propina, pero puso unos cuantos galeones en la urna para los aurores inválidos.

"James, espera, te devuelvo el dinero", murmuró Lily.

"No, gracias. Me gusta financiar yo mismo mis caprichos.", fardó él.

Ella se mordió el labio. James recordó su tercer beso y desvió la mirada. Desde entonces ella le había ignorado por regla general, y él igual. La chica estaba comportándose de forma ambigua y eso no le gustaba. Dudaba entre llamarle Potter o James. Su mejor amigo también se había fijado y se había echado de lleno a la ducha. Dedicaba un odio ilimitado a la pelirroja; James, entre dos fuegos, evitaba tomar decisiones.

"¡James, debes tener una paga impresionante!" exclamó Alix.

Asintió con la cabeza, molesto. Encontraba desagradable e inconveniente hablar de esos temas. Sus conocidos se desperdigaron para hacer sus recados, no sin haber prometido que les visitarían durante la tarde.

"Gracias, Prongs." Dijo Moony enrojeciendo.

La cara de James adquirió su expresión más condescendiente.

"Eres un egocéntrico. Si te crees que lo he hecho por ti o por cualquiera de los demás estás muy equivocado. No me apetecía andar y ya está."

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y se dirigieron hacia las Tres Escobas para merendar algo.

"La comida de las diez es la más importante del día junto con el desayuno, el aperitivo, la comida, la de las cuatro, la merienda, la cena, el refrigerio de la tarde y los extras." Procedió a explicar.

Peter le aprobó vigorosamente.

"¡Tripa con patas!" se burló Remus.

"Estoy en pleno crecimiento. ¡No es mi culpa!"

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué crecimiento? Porque nunca he visto que nada creciese en ti, a parte de tu pelo."

"Por otra parte, ojalá nunca tenga que presenciar un estirón intempestivo…" se mofó Remus.

James se volvió color escarlata y desvió la conversación hacia caperucita roja y la metáfora del obseso sexual en el personaje del lobo. Vio como Lily reía discretamente antes de que Sirius le diese un golpe con el hombro y se cayese en una papelera. Fiona la ayudó a limpiarse y Alix aprovechó para reconducir la conversación hacia la paga y sus gastos.

"Mis tíos abuelos me regalaron acciones por los OWLs. Ya he reventado unas cuantas." Explicó evasivamente.

"Que has hecho con ellas", preguntó Cecily.

Entrometida, pensó él.

"Ah, cosas."

Una conocida carcajada resonó a sus espaldas.

"Le van las obras de caridad. Cuesta creerlo, ¿verdad"

**X**

Lily vio que una chica se tiraba a los brazos de Potter.

"¡Cereza!"

"¡Vincent!"

Alix se acercó:

"Eh… se llama James… James Potter. Ha debido cometer un error."

Sirius bromeó:

"Angélica. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Nada menos que qué, ¿dos meses?"

Cecily miró alternativamente a Potter y a la intrusa. Lily, que hacía lo propio, la recorrió con la mirada. Guapa, espléndida… Incluso resplandeciente de belleza. Tenía el pelo castaño, ojos de un gris pálido, boca carnosa con pintalabios oscuro. Llevaba una blusa beige, una falda plisada negra y alucinantes tacones aguja. Lily no pudo evitar comparase con ella. La otra, de cintura fina y estrecha, tenía formas magníficas. Se sintió como una tabla de planchar.

"Creo que voy a tener que presentaros", río Potter.

Angélica-Cereza le tomó la mano y él le sonrió. Lily sintió que se le contraía el estómago. Estaban juntos. Por supuesto. Esa basura de cernícalo inútil se había estado burlando de ella.

"Angélia de Toulouse, te presento a Alix, Cecily, Bridget, Fiona, Linsay y Peter…"

Lily interpretó esa manera como una humillación. Le estaba presentado el grupo a ella. Y no al revés. Estaba claro quién le importaba más. Y sobre todo, a ella le había olvidado.

"Ah sí, por poco se me olvida. Lily, te presento a Angélica. Es mi mejor amiga."

Lily trató de contener la alegría. La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"¿Por qué te estabas escondiendo detrás de Peter?" añadió Potter con cara de inquietud.

"Vincent… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estás en Hugswarts?" preguntó Angélica para llamarle la atención.

"¿Porqué le llamas Vincent?" Interrumpió Cecily.

Angélica arqueó una ceja y habló despectivamente, sin disimular su desagrado.

"Cuando conocí a James no sabía hablar, así que le bauticé puesto que no podía presentarse… Y le agradeceré que me trate con menos familiaridad."

Potter no pareció ofuscarse de la réplica de su _mejor amiga_ y aclaró:

"Y yo la llamo Cereza porque cada vez que quería decirle a mis padres que quería ir a su casa dibujaba una cereza. Comíamos todo el rato en verano", dijo alegremente.

Ella le tiró del brazo a James y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te he echado de menos."

"Yo también a ti", murmuró él besándole la frente.

Con sorpresa y furor, Lily comprendió que estaba celosa. Ver a Potter con esa chica le ponía más enferma que ver a Remus con la imbécil de Fiona. Aborrecía la expresión regocijada de Potter en ese instante.

"Vamos a llegar tarde a las Tres Escobas", mintió Alix. "¿Vamos tirando, James?"

Esté se giró hacia Angélica:

"¿Te vienes?"

"Ah, es que me estoy mudando."

Lily pensó que mudarse en minifalda y esos talones rallaba en la estupidez. En cambio, a James se le iluminó la cara.

"¿Sí? ¿Adónde?"

"_Contrólate"_, salmodió Lily interiormente.

"Oh… No sé pronunciar el nombre de la calle. Está por aquí… En el pueblo… Es que el hotel particular de mis padres en el Callejón Diagon es tan sombrío…"

Lily observó que Alix realizaba milagros de autocontrol para evitar lanzarle un maleficio a semejante pija engreída. Intentó trasmitirle por señas que si acababa cediendo, ella le echaría una mano con mucho gusto.

"Pásate a vernos en el salón privado alfa", propuso Sirius.

"Vale. A propósito, ¿quieres mi dirección? Soy del todo incapaz de pronunciarla pero puedo escribírtela".

"Claro", exclamó Potter.

Parecía presa de una animación incontenible. Se giró hacia sus amigos.

"¿Nadie tiene una pluma y un pergamino?"

Lily mintió al decirle que no, y sus amigas hicieron lo propio. _Antes morir que ayudarle a ir a casa de esa…_ pensó Lily.

"Oh vaya", dijo Angélica con contrariedad. "Quería dártela a ti primero… Y voy a ver a los transportistas en nada para dársela."

Potter sacó un puñal de su bolsillo y estiró el brazo.

"Grávamela. No la olvidaré", le susurró con ternura.

"¡No hagas eso!" gritaron Alix y Lily al instante.

Les miró con sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Te hará daño, Prongs", explicó Black.

Potter se echó a reír y se giró hacia Angélica.

"Qué más da que sufra, si es para hacer feliz a mi fruta preferida."

Lo peor es que lo hizo. Laceró superficialmente el brazo de Potter con la punta de la hoja para apuntar una dirección de una asombrosa sencillez. Nº8, avenida de los tulipanes blancos, Hogsmeade. Lily lamentó haber mentido. Con un golpe de varita, la herida cicatrizó para dejar una fina escritura rosada sobre su piel morena.

"Es bonito el nombre", sonrió Potter.

"No veo dónde está la dificultad de la dirección", observó Pettigrew.

"Soy disléxica y francesa. Me cuesta leer las lenguas extranjeras", explicó Angélica. "Hasta ahora, Vincent."

Intentó besarle en la boca pero él la esquivó.

"Viciosa", le reprochó él.

"¡Es que es una costumbre francesa! Ya te lo he dicho, además."

"Para, tú hermano me dijo que no", se enfureció Potter.

Ella cloqueó.

"Sigues el mismo, mi Vincent-del-alma-corazón."

Potter se puso como la grana.

"Vete. Llegarás tarde, Cereza."

Y ella transplanó inmediatamente.

"¿Nos vamos?" se impacientó Alix.

Lily estaba confundida. Potter se había gastado una fortuna para evitar que Remus se agostase al andar y lo había hecho con delicadeza, disfrazándolo como un antojo suyo. Se acordó de las salidas de tono que había tenido en 6 años. Muchas se explicaba si se tenía en cuenta el estado de Remus en período pre y post lunar y si la francesa, Angélica, decía la verdad, hacía donaciones a san Musgo… Quizá no era tan _intratable._ Mejor (o peor), actuaba a escondidas.

"¿Qué tal Evans?"

Le miró durante unos instantes sin decir nada. Entonces se acordó de Orgullo y Prejuicio (6) y le ofreció una sonrisa… que se marchitó cuando Black le escupió su chicle en el pelo.

**X**

Los merodeadores entraron en el bar con porte de conquistador. Sirius hizo gala de dignidad y se eclipsó discretamente para morrease con Rosmerta sin poner celosa a Cecily. Lily y Fiona se fueron al baño para extraer el chicle mientras James ocupaba a los demás contando el chiste de las dos veelas en un puente. (7)

**X**

Potter puso la cara de perro abandonado más enternecedora de su vida.

"Rosie… Sé mona anda… Di que síiiiiiiii."

"James, que no… No es legal", se defendió la mujer.

"¿Entones me la regalas?" dijo el otro, esperanzado.

"¡Sí, y que más!", se enfureció Rosmerta.

"Y yo te regalo dinero así sin razón, ¿vale?"

Lily, ofuscada, no consiguió proferir una palabra.

"Rosiiiiiiiiie", colaboró Black. "¡Por favooooooor! Sólo una botella."

"No, no insistáis, no os voy a dar Whisky puro Fuego", le cortó Rosmerta.

"Bueno… Entonces 9 cervezas de mantequilla y…"

Potter reflexionó.

"Un granizado de cereza con pajita y sombrilla".

Fiona Spleenwell se echó a reír por lo bajo.

"Eres demasiado…"

"Adorable, guapo, talentoso", adelantó Potter, seguro de sí mismo.

_Será pretencioso el muy imbécil,_ pensó Lily.

"Estúpido, tonto como una gallina lobotomizada", enunció Black.

"Egocéntrico", añadió Alix.

"Crío", trató Remus.

"Majo por invitarnos", acabó Fiona con una sonrisa.

Hubo un suspiro general. La conversación se hundía por quinta vez. Fiona era desesperante, era tan boba que se cargaba su tema preferido: incordiar a Potter dejándole a parir.

"Ya bueno, soy yo el que se ha quedado más cerca, he ganado", observó Potter.

Se ganó un violento codazo de Remus. Lilly se echó a reír.

"Abusan de mí", replicó Potter con tono falsamente quejoso.

"Pobrecito", observó Rosmerta entre risas.

"Y además también quiero una crema catalana", añadió súbitamente James.

"Yo también", dijeron los otros Merodeadores a coro.

"Copiotas."

Remus le dio un segundo codazo. Rosmerta se fue a encargar el pedido.

"Mmmm, hazme daño, anda", susurró James haciéndole a Remus una caída de ojos.

Black resopló desdeñosamente y las chicas se rieron.

"Estás desencadenado esta tarde", observó el gryffindor.

"Yep, me compro una escoba nueva. Me muero por probarla", replicó Potter.

Tenía la mirada llena de estrellas. Lily le encontró tierno, pero se repuso rápidamente.

"Tienes que echarte novia. Rápido", soltó Lindsay entre risas.

Se puso de un rojo subido.

"No veo que tiene que ver", masculló.

Las chicas se echaron a reír.

"Vincent es un lila. Esperará lo que haga falta."

Para desgracia de Lily y las demás chicas, Angélica-Cereza estaba de vuelta.

**X**

James se levantó y le cedió el sillón a su amiga. Estaba encantado de verla.

"No soy un _lila._"

Cereza se sentó graciosamente.

"Oh, sí que lo eres. Monstruosamente."

Una ojeada a Cicily y a Lindsay le informó de que se delectaban con la situación. Se fue en búsqueda de un asiento, y cuando volvió se petrificó al escuchar la conversación.

"¿Sí estamos unidos, Vincent y yo? Bastante. Cuando viene a casa, dormimos juntos."

Vio una expresión de depredador en la cara de Lindsay. ¡Jodida Slytherin!

"¡Estás de coña! Bueno… ¿no te molesta?"

"No, no. Nos bañamos juntos después de todo", dijo Cereza con tono jocoso.

James sintió que le faltaba el aire. Contempló las caras atónitas de sus amigos y conocidos (¡no iba a considerar a Lindsay o Cecily como amigas!). Sabía por qué su amiga estaba haciendo eso y no le gustaba.

"¿Os… os… laváis… juntos?" balbuceó Lily.

James se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga. Todas esas miradas le hacían sentirse molesto. Lily, sobretodo…

"No veo el problema", se defendió.

"A ver, gárgolas galopantes, Prongs", rugió Padfoot.

"Cereza y yo lo hacemos desde que tenía tres años. Nos educaron juntos."

Cereza aprobó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

"Y nunca… Os… En fin…" murmuró Cecily.

James frunció las cejas y miró a Cereza sin comprender. Está sonrió y le dijo lo que quería decir al oído. Él no pudo evitar abrir la boca desmesuradamente, estupefacto.

"Una vez, por poco", confesó Cereza.

Se giró hacia ella con viveza.

"¡Que dices!"

Algunas risitas surgieron.

"Sí, a ver… El día de la boda de Vlad."

James reflexionó y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"No me acuerdo de nada. Estaba totalmente borracho. Me desperté a 13 km de la fiesta en un jardín muggle. Tú estabas encerrada en la despensa."

Los merodeadores explotaron de risa. Les había hablado de esa desventura.

"Nos lo contaste. El tío te persiguió porque vomitaste en su piscina", dijo Peter, por gustarle a su novia contando todo lo posible.

James hizo una mueca. Nunca se había puesto tan ciego como ese día.

"¿Y nunca te preguntaste como habías llegado ahí?" preguntó Cereza.

"Sí. Le pregunté a todo el mundo menos a…"

"A mí" concluyó la joven.

"Creí que no te acordabas de nada y como te encontraron en…"

De repente, se acordó de que… Se tapó la boca con la mano horrorizado.

"¡Cereza! ¡No hiciste!"

"Estabas bastante a favor la verdad", se burló ella.

Sintió que retazos de recuerdos le volvían. Sudores fríos le recorrieron la espalda.

"¡Merlín! Yo… mis padres… Entonces… Argh…"

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Cereza le dio palmaditas en la espalda intentando parecer compasiva.

"Sabes, le hemos sorprendido montones de veces, no era más que la justa recíproca…"

El gimió.

"No voy a poderles mirar a la cara nunca más."

Lindsay tenía los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasó?"

James cerró los ojos para escapar a la tentación de aplastarle la cabeza contra la mesa.

"Casi nada, llegaron sus padres. Su madre me encerró en la despensa después de darme una bofetada y su padre le ordenó que corriese. Vincent obedece a todo lo que le digan cuando está borracho."

"Y me caí de cansancio", completó James.

Sirius aplaudió.

"13 km de carrera en ese estado. Bravo."

"¿Qué edad tenías?"

James se contuvo para no echarle un maleficio a Cecily.

"Fue hace un año", chirrió.

Padfoot le lanzó una mirada que significaba "eres el rey de los bobos". James le ignoró pero se puso a ignorar a Cereza. _Y Lily, delante… Miseria,_ pensó. Su amiga se inclinó hacia él.

"¿Vincent cari-col-corazoncito?"

Sus amigos rieron.

"Síiiiii" gruñó desagradablemente.

Ese apodo era tan infantilizante.

"¿Porqué tienes una marca de mordedura en el cuello?"

Lentamente, tragó saliva. Qué lío. Que jodido lío de m¤¤¤da de j¤¤¤¤nda de cagada de dragón verde y azul con alas negras y cresta roja. La mordedura de Lily… Sirius y Remus tenían los ojos clavados en él.

"Es… Lluvia. La… cabrée."

Se sintió aturdido por mentir tan mal. Se levantó bruscamente. Sirius le miraba como a una presa.

"Ahora vuelvo", tartamudeó él con tono que significaba más bien "me voy a las antípodas a vivir con una nueva identidad, hasta nunca."

James emprendió la huida precipitadamente pero Cecily le placó contra la pared con la varita en la mano.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Posó los labios sobre la mordedura y le hizo un chupetón.

"Vincent. Me perteneces. Finite incantatem."

"Especie de… ¡francesa!" explotó la víctima una vez liberada.

James era incapaz de enfadarse. Sirius y Peter eran presa de una incontrolable risa silenciosa. Moony parecía contrariado.

"Eres mío. Punto final. Con esto no se te acercará ninguna señorita."

Observó que todas las chicas de la mesa fruncían al mismo tiempo las cejas. Incluso Lily. "Hahaha", festejó interiormente. Durante un breve instante, imaginó un ejército de pompom girls haciendo el baile de la victoria.

"Salvaje. Eres posesiva y punto. ¡Le quieres como a un hermano pequeño!" se encolerizó Remus.

James le lanzó una mirada sorprendida. ¿Remus dejaba de ser neutro? ¿Suiza entraba en guerra? ¡Imposible!

"Precisamente. Es mi cosa, de mi propiedad. Y le hago cosas que no haría JAMÁS a mi hermano."

El pensamiento hizo que le subiese la sangre a la cara… Y también en otra parte… Sirius le escrutaba intensamente.

"Estabas borracho", argumentó Remus.

"Razón de más. Se aprovechó de la situación. Está en deudo", interrumpió Cereza.

James suspiró. Sabía que había perdido. Siempre perdía con las chicas. Se levantó y se estiró. Más le valía dejar a Remus encararla solo.

"¿A dónde vas?" le reconvino Cereza.

"A comprarme una escoba, mamá."

Le dio un golpe con el bolso.

"¡Que jodida manía que tenéis de martirizarme!" dijo James, molesto. "¡Soy un dios encarnado, deberíais adularme y hacerme ofrendas!"

Cruzó los ojos grises de su amiga con la mirada e esquivó la mano destinada a su posterior. Le sacó la lengua y se fue apresuradamente. Por si acaso…

**X**

Lily se apoyó contra la puerta del baño. Cecily y Lindsay celebraban al remaquillarse la obtención (según ellas) del chisme del siglo, Alix estaba furiosa y Fiona discutía con Bridget sobre clases. En cuento a ella… No pensaba más que en lo que Remus había dicho: "rechazó a una chica este verano porque confiaba en que mejorase vuestra relación"… La chica… Sería Cereza. James prefería a Lily a ese… Monumento (cedió al vocabulario testosteroniano). Luego James la quería de verdad. Sinceramente. A ella. Y no a otra… Se mordió el labio y rectificó. _Potter_ la quería de verdad.

"¿Tu quién crees que ha mordido el cuello de James, Alix?" melindró Cecily rectificando su maquillaje.

Esta última miro a Lily durante una fracción de segundo.

"No tengo ni idea… Pero si me pregunto lo que le hizo a esa pija insoportable."

Lily evitó planteárselo y desvió la conversación hacia un tema menos… comprometido.

"¿Os tienta ir a comprar algo de ropa a Kinoa? Todavía hay rebajas."

Cuando volvieron a la mesa hablando de la futura colección otoño/invierno, el buscador estaba de vuelta.

"Es precioso…" Murmuró Potter con emoción.

"Es una escoba", soltó Fiona encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos la miraron como si estuviese loca de atar.

"Es… ¡Es una escoba de clase internacional! ¡Algunos equipos nacionales no tienen siquiera medios para procurársela!" saltó Potter.

"Que suerte tienes, Prongs", suspiró Peter con envidia.

"No es suerte. Regalo por los OWLs." Sonrió con chulería. "Una recompensa por mi genialidad inconmensurable".

Lily envolvió al grupito con la mirada y frunció las cejas. Black no estaba pero eso no era lo más regocijante.

"¿Dónde está Angélica de Toutl'bourg?" (Venganza mezquina pero agradable, se dijo)

"Es de Toulouse", chirrió Potter. "Se ha ido. Estaba ocupada", añadió un poco tristemente.

Volvió a centrar su atención sobre su nueva "montura".

"Que ganas tengo de probarlo."

Lily reconoció que la escoba era muy buena: parecía bien equilibrada, su aerodinamismo parecía perfecto y el acabado impecable.

"Un regalo por los OWLs… Realmente estás mimado a muerte", silbó sin el menor tacto.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

"Voy a ver qué pasa con lo que hemos pedido. Sirius monopolizando a Rosmerta…"

No acabó la frase al ver a Cecily con las lágrimas a flor de piel y salió sin decir una palabra más. Alix y Bridget le acompañaron. Un momento de los más tensos siguió, durante el cual Remus se aplicó en besar vorazmente a una Fiona encarnada, Lindsay y Pettigrew se manoseaban, y, para completar el cuadro, Cecily sollozaba como alma en pena. Lo peor era que Remus conservó los ojos abiertos e intentaba leer las medidas de emergencia colgadas sobre la pared detrás de su novia. Profundizó el beso e hizo que la hufflepuff se inclinase para obtener un mejor ángulo de vista. Lily se preguntó si había hecho lo mismo cuando estaban juntos. Por suerte, Potter volvió rápidamente, dejando a las chicas ocuparse de las bandejas. Una mano bloqueó la puerta que se estaba cerrando tras él.

"Hola conejito…"

Un hombre muy alto, sabiamente despeinado con un toque de gomina, entró y sonrió a Potter. Que enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Cecily se sonó ruidosamente y desvistió con la vista al recién llegado. Unos veinte años, guapo, ropa ceñida y de moda.

"¿Es tu novio?" le reprochó a Potter.

Hubo un instante de flote en el que todos le lanzaron miradas aviesas por haber soltado tal lamentable estupidez.

"¿Tú estás mal? ¡Es mi padre!"

El hombre se echó a reír, así como Pettigrew y Remus.

"Me halaga, señorita, pero soy algo más viejo de lo que cree."

Lily se acordó de haberle visto en el andén. No se había fijado en que era tan joven. Le perturbó encontrarle tan seductor; no dejaba de ser el padre de alguien de su edad. Este se tomó asiento y agarró a Potter para hacerle sentarse en sus rodillas.

"¡He, que ya no tengo 2 años!".

Potter se debatió mientras su padre intentaba bloquearle.

"¡Hola Henriech!" Saludó alegremente el licántropo.

"¡Papá! ¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un maníaco! ¿Y qué haces aquí además?"

El señor Potter levantó la cabeza hacia su hijo.

"¡No me has escrito ni una carta desde el principio del año!"

Potter dejó de debatirse.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Por supuesto! Me estaba inquietando…"

Potter se puso escarlata y Lily se rió, como los demás. James Potter tenía un papá-gallina.

"¡Pero por qué! Me han ido surgiendo impedimentos, si tuviese algo grave McGonagall te hubiese escrito", gimió el joven.

Intercambiaron una mirada. Lily sonrió al comprender su sentido.

"¡No la creas!" chilló él. "¡Papá te juro que no fui yo el que puso esas trampas para lobo!"

El señor Potter suspiró. La pelirroja se divirtió al comprobar que padre e hijo tenían las mismas mímicas.

"Cálmate, conejito. Quería tu opinión para el regalo de cumpleaños de tu madre…"

Entonces, Sirius Black entró con el pelo algo desordenado.

**X**

Sirius estrechó la mano de su padre con entusiasmo.

"¡Sr. Potter! ¡Qué gusto verle! ¿Qué tal va?"

"Muy bien gracias. Necesitaba opiniones para el regalo de Camille."

Moony se enderezó.

"¿En qué había pensado?" arguyó Cecily.

A su padre se le metió entre ceja y ceja describir su idea.

"Bueno pues primero la invito a un día en las Bahamas para un pic-nic… Después iremos a una estación termal en Japón para prepararse y luego iremos al concierto de las Ninfas de Delgas, tendremos un balcón en el primer palco…"

Lindsay escuchaba con atención, con la cara entre las manos; las gryffindor bebían sus palabras y Fiona estaba en un estado de profundo éxtasis.

"Después una cena romántica en los jardines suspendidos de Babilonia… Y al llegar al hotel 5 estrellas, le regalo un aderezo de diamantes."

James asintió con la cabeza.

"Y allí, cuando está decepcionada le doy su regalo de verdad."

"¡Qué!" se sobresaltó Alix. "¿Decepcionada?"

Los chicos se debatían presa de una risa loca.

"Pues sí, no es romántica…"

"¿Y la cosa de verdad entonces?" Recordó Sirius.

Su padre sacó la lengua, luciendo un magnífico piercing.

"Pero eso no es un regalo", exclamó Fiona. "¿Para qué puede servir un piercing en la lengua?"

Eso fue demasiado para Padfoot y Moony que se sofocaron por la risa contenía; y se contaminaron los unos a los otros, con la excepción de Fiona, por supuesto. James hizo una mueca, la imagen mental que acababa de tener era de 9 en las escala del trauma. En la que a priori sólo había 5 números.

"¿Cómo piensas esconderlo de aquí a la semana que viene?"

"Me han dado la fórmula de el sortilegio perfecto para eso."

La puerta del salón se abrió brutalmente.

"¡Me has abandonado con el guripa de Flitwick! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!"

Su madre entró y se instaló ante ellos.

"Qué antipático. He tenido que hacer como si le escuchaba…"

Agarró a James por la nuca y le plantó un beso en la oreja.

"¡Beurk!"

"¿Todo bien angelito?"

El gruñó y se frotó la oreja.

"Que va, me has destruido el tímpano."

El stress de sus padres le tocaba los nervios. Su madre le paso la mano por el pelo.

"¿Os importa salir a todos? Tenemos que hablar con James" exigió con voz grave.

Se fijó en que sus amigos ponían cara rara pero todos obedecieron sin rechistar. Su madre les cerró la puerta sin cortarse.

**X**

« Guau, ¿habéis visto la ropa que llevaba su madre? Ese vestido era demasiado…" exclamó Pettigrew una vez fuera de las Tres Escobas. "Menuda suerte tiene su padre…"

Lily se inquietaba por James. Se preguntaba por qué sus padres parecían tan preocupados.

"Sí… ¡A veces pienso que es una lástima que James sea un chico!" soltó Black.

"Si pero… Me da un poco de miedo por él…" murmuró Alix.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

"Los padres de James son geniales", dijo Remus con un calor que Lily no había visto nunca en él, "están estresados por lo de la muerte del hermano de Camille."

"¿Camille?", preguntó Cecily.

"La madre de James", explicó Black. "A menudo le explotan cosas en el laboratorio. Según James trabaja en algo muy peligroso y top secret. Es totalmente cool. Me encantaría tener una madre como ella", añadió con melancolía.

Remus le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Quizá, pero cuándo sus experiencias salen mal se desquicia", añadió Remus. "James me ha dicho que durante un mes inversó el ritmo de vida de toda la familia: el día durante la noche y vice-versa."

"Qué edad tenía", preguntó Cecily.

"Unos 8 años, creo."

Lily hizo una mueca. A ella no le hubiese gustado tener una madre tan pirada. Sirius se reía.

"Casi desearía que fuese siempre su estada normal, os juro que en esos momentos es tan divertida..", dejó escapar.

"Es seria y responsable habitualmente… Como hoy", continuó Remus. "James tiene que ser irreprochable con ella si no quiere que le castigue. Le montó una bronca por los OWLs, no sacó Excelente en Adivinazión."

Bridget parecía indignada.

"¿Y su padre?" Preguntó Alix. "Parece… bastante raro."

"Es lo mejor. Es un poco papá-gallina pero siempre nos lleva a algún lado en vacaciones", dijo Pettigrew. "Pero odia que James se pelee a la muggle."

"¿No le gustan los muggles?" preguntó Fiona.

Parecía asustada. Al igual que Lily, era de ascendencia muggle.

"No. Simplemente encuentra indigno de un brujo tener que recurrir a las manos", explicó Black. "Su madre, al contrario, adora el catch: ¡es un fan de primera hora! Nos ha llevado a ver combates de catch, a James, Peter, Remus y a mí. ¡Ge-ni-al!" remató.

Las chicas hicieron una mueca.

"Les habéis pillado en un mal día", explicó Remus. "Normalmente son más majos pero desde la muerte de Ernie, el hermano de Camille…."

"¿Un tío de James ha muerto?", se extrañó Alix, "no lo sabía".

"La familia ahogó el asunto", explicó Black, sombrío. (Black sombrío haha)

Comieron unos sándwiches rápidamente y se volvieron a las 3 Escobas.

"Espero que James esté bien", murmuró Alix.

Al entrar tuvieron la respuesta: de pie sobre la barra, James y el Sr. Potter estaban cogidos por los hombros con botellas de tequila casi vacías en las manos. Cantaban a pleno pulmón mientras Camille aullaba como una groupie desencadenada (Heinrieeeeeech! Eres el mejoooooor!). Alrededor de ellos bailaban gente de edades variadas… Y todos los hombres llevaban el pelo muy, pero muy despeinado. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Sirius Black.

"Os lo dije: ¡los Potter son flipantes!"

**X**

James observó como su padre lanzaba hechizos de impasibilidad y mutismo al salón privado alfa de las tres escobas. Sus condiscípulos habían sido expulsados, no sin asistir a su humillación… ¿Iban a chillar desde el principio sus padres o iban a hacer como si lo entendían? Con ellos nunca estaba seguro.

"James…" empezó dulcemente su madre. "La directora de tu casa nos ha informado de que no ibas muy bien en este momento y… Y tu padre y yo (el Sr. Potter le aprobó con la cabeza) pensamos que tal vez deberíamos hablarlo."

"Estoy perfectamente, mamá", dijo con convicción.

Su padre arqueó las cejas.

"Mientas bastante bien… Pero sabes perfectamente lo que dijo el medimago Hatcher…"

"¿Qué tomaba dos terrones de azúcar con su té? Sí pero no veo muy bien que tiene que ver…"

James no acabó la frase: sus progenitores estaban a punto de saltarle a la garganta.

"Cariño", retomó la señora Potter, "no debes encerrarte sobre tu mismo. Sabes muy bien que es _peligroso _para ti."

Hizo una mueca.

"¿Sigues las recomendaciones de Hatcher?"

Respondió a su padre asintiendo con la cabeza. Este suspiró.

"No juegues a esto con nosotros, hijo."

"Lo hago con Charlie. No hay ningún problema y tomo una dosis de hierbas cuando… en fin cuando las necesito", masculló James inquieto. "De hecho, se me han acabado…"

Su madre frunció el ceño inmediatamente. "_Mala señal_", pensó él.

"¿En once días te has consumido todo _tú sólo_?"

Sin embargo no podía mentirle: siempre lo sabía. Era una Desfleurs en toda la regla.

"Sí. Vigilo para no volver a pasarles nada a los otros. La verdad que es bastante difícil esconderlas en el dormitorio, sobre todo por Sirius…."

Mil gárgolas, ¡que nervioso estaba!

"James, esos productos están muy lejos de ser inofensivos… No es bueno para ti consumir tanto. Dime porqué los necesitas _tanto._" Se irritó su madre.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. No quería decírselo, ¡era demasiado personal! Y tan pueril… ¡Montar una semejante por una chica! Y estaba todo lo demás… Lluvia…

"Jimmy…"

Levantó la vista hacia su madre. Estaba muy inquiera. "_Soy un egoísta: la hago sufrir todavía más, y aparte tiene un trabajo de infierno y su hermano se ha muerto. Más vale soltarlo todo" _meditó.

Después de contarlo, desde la del armario al día mismo sin omitir sus momentos de stress, James escondió la cara entre sus manos.

"¿Soy fútil, verdad?"

"Yep" confirmó su padre.

La señora Potter le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"Así no ayudas, _Henriech._ Claro que no eres fútil, cariño, a ver."

Su compañero tuvo un gesto de niño maltratado.

"Me entristecéis, mi Muy Querida. Tanta violencia indique que no me amáis."

"Exacto", sonrió Camille.

"¡Heeeee!" protestó el hombre.

Y se giró hacia su hijo, de mal humor.

"Menuda bruja, en fin, volviendo a nuestros unicornios… Vamos a emborracharte. Nos hacemos una party aquí", soltó sin previo aviso.

"¿Quée?"

¿Acaso había habido una elipsis temporal? No se había fijado sin embargo… Estaban embroncándole por su falta de constancia con la medicación y PAF! Su padre le anunciaba una borrachera.

"Yeach, tienes que expresarte chavalote sino esto va a acabar mal; o paras o asumes tu elección pero en ese caso… tendremos que estar atentos."

James miró a su madre con la boca abierta. Su madre, su progenitora, la madre que se divertía perdiéndole en Gringotts. Quería… ¿Quería emborracharle? Le costaba creerlo. Su accidente de laboratorio tenía que haber sido peor que de costumbre. No veía otra explicación. Ya de costumbre libraba una guerra despiadada para impedirle asistir a las fiestas familiares para adultos (con alta tasa de alcool).

"Le doy un toque a los Potter" bramó Heinriech.

"¿Porqué a los Potter?" se molestó su dulcinea.

"Porque los Potter hacen las mejores fiestas de allí la expresión "una fiesta tan top que hace feliz verla se llama una Potter."

Hubo un largo silencio.

"No me convence en absoluto, _cariño_", declaró fríamente Camille Potter.

Henriech Potter le hizo burla con la mano y sacó su espejo de Doble Sentido. Llamó a casi todo el mundo de menos de 50 años.

"¿Y porqué **MI **familia no viene?"

"Mi dulce, mi ángel, mi vida… La última vez _**TÚ**_ familia devastó el bar… Están proscritos", rio el Sr. Potter.

James bostezó. Sus padres siempre se peleaban y acababan de reconciliarse generalmente sobre la almohada… Con aún mayor frecuencia en otras partes: todo el mundo (Potter+Desfleurs+invitados) les había sorprendido al menos una quincena de veces al año o por estancia en la mansión (según). Los invitados eran más confiados; por consiguiente entraban fácilmente en un cuarto sin verificar previamente que no había nadie gracias a un sortilegio o llamando a la puerta _**Y**_ esperando 2 minutos (tiempo mínimo necesario para recuperar la ropa). James se estremeció de asco. Conocía el Kama Sutra sin haberlo leído: este modo de aprendizaje era **MÁS **traumatizante. De ello había sacado unas cuantas reglas sencillas: entrar siempre el último, no acercarse jamás a la cascada después de las once y sobretodo, sobretodo, sobretodo no penetrar en un cuarto de pertenencia exclusiva para sus padres (cuarto de baño, laboratorio, despachos, cuarto).

"¿En qué estás pensado, hijo?"

"Eh nada… Nada de nada papá."

"Ala, vamos a echar a la damisela de tu cabeza. Nada como una buena mona para las penas del corazón. Ya será un problema menos."

"Fácil de decir, papá ¡nunca has tenido!"

**X**

La fiesta estaba en su momento álgido. James apenas podía mantenerse en pie: había hecho un concurso de "de un trago" con Alex y Will. Su madre se lo llevó a probar toda clase de cocktails absolutamente deliciosos.

"¡Jimmy-guapo!"

Se giró y vio a su padre risueño con sus botellas de tequila.

"¡Bebe y ven a cantar!"

James contempló a su madre. Ella le guiñó el ojo.

"Ya hablaremos cariño."

Bebió varios tragos seguidos. Cantar en público era su obsesión. A menudo utilizaba sortilegios para tener la misma voz que el cantante para la interpretación. Cosa que ese día era ciertamente incapaz de hacer… Era evidente que sus padres querían relajarle y luchar contra el riesgo de que se perdiese a sí mismo…

"Jimmy, arriba… Subes conmigo", aulló su padre.

Ni el uno ni el otro podían mantenerse solos de pie. Sobre la barra, la sala parecía ondular. Seguramente había alumnos de Hogwarts…

"¡Cantamos "Be my Baby" de eso muggle Dirty Dancing!"

"Ok, papá."

Oyó como su madre hacía de groupie. Estaba mareado. Se echó a cantar. Su padre siguió el ritmo.

"Be my, Be my Babe! Be my Baby now, ho ho ho ho… "empezó Henriech.

"I'll make you happy baby! Just wait and see!"

"For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three…" Continuó su padre.

La canción le recordaba a Lily… Se lanzó al refrán.

"… Be darling… Be my baby now! Oh oh oh!"

Hizo algunos pasos de baile con su padre. Reconoció la risa de Will entre la gente, cerca de la barra.

"¡Jim! Cántanos "Your flesh is nice" de Jeff Buckley."

"Muy bien Will."

Se quitó la camiseta mientras su padre hacía lo mismo. Hacía tanto calor en esa sala. Su madre se desgarraba la garganta:

"¡Cariño, en bolas!"

"Claro mi amor. ¡James, tú conmigo!"

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Estoy colgado pero no TANTO!"

Su padre le empujó fuera de la barra. Will y Alex, sus _queridos_ primos, le agarraron.

"¡Dejadme! ¡Borrachos!"

"¡Y tú más!" replicó Alex.

Sus primos eran del estilo "armario californiano" y no tardaron ni cinco segundos en reenviarlo en calzoncillos al lado de su padre.

"¡Que chulos los patos!" se burló Henriech.

"Tus conejos tampoco están mal, papá."

Sus calzoncillos estaban animados. Los patos de James chapoteaban y los conejos de su padre hacían… en fin… en realidad… hacían el conejo, a decir verdad. La expresión es justa. Se comportaban como conejos. No se podía decir de otro modo.

"¡No te pierdas!"

"¡Perdona papá!"

"Ala canta, yo hago los coros."

Henriech Potter agitó la varita para poner la música.

"I want to tell you a story about a little…"

La letra era bastante subida de tono. Había que confesarlo.

"…¡Kitty!"

Las bromas volarían bajo al día siguiente. De hecho empezarán esta misma noche… ¿Porqué dejar al día siguiente lo que se puede hacer hoy?

"¡Your flesh is so!" gimió su padre.

"Your flesh is nice…"

Acabó por dejarse llevar. Era bastante raro cantar algo así con su padre pero después de todo… ¡Había pillado bastante de sus padres para saber de ese tipo de cosas!

"OOOOOOOOooooh", simuló el Sr. Potter.

"Kill all the men, everything is dead to them. You're the only one I follow… Come on and let me give you that Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Mmmh…"

Oyó que unas chicas le silbaban pero el alcohol no le dejaba ver con claridad a más de tres metros.

"¡Your flesh is so nice!" dijo en un susurro.

"¡Your flesh is so!" rugió Henriech.

"I want to take you twice", canto James con un sonrisa en los lavios.

¡Le bastaba con imaginarse la cara de Remus si le viese! Tenían que estar todos comiendo en la pizzería a tres o cuatro manzanas…

"¡Y want to take a bit!"

La música estaba un poco fuerte.

"Your flesh is so…"

"¡Nice!"

"Your flesh is so …"

"Nice !"

Hizo incluso el Segundo final de la canción. Hizo un slam. Su tío Erasmus le bajo al suelo.

"¡Rauh, que borracho estás chaval!"

Erasmus Potter era un hombre alto, padre de William, Alexander, Katja y Enguerrand Potter.

"¡Bah, como si tu estuvieses mejor!" Se burló él.

"Ya, pero yo no tengo que volver al colegio luego."

Asintió con la cabeza. Su tío no conseguía mantenerse recto. Su pelo encrespado y blanco estaba lleno de cotillón.

"¡La verdad que quizá no deba ver al Ministro de la Magia!"

"¿Cambiamos?"

"Nah…"

"¡Prongs!"

Se giró tambaleándose un poco.

"¡Padfoot, mi pollo lobotomizado preferido!"

Su cerebro se puso lentamente en marcha: si Padfoot está aquí entonces Peter y Remus están aquí luego las chicas están aquí… _¡luego Lily está aquí!_

**X**

Lily no daba crédito a sus ojos: Potter cantaba con su padre una vieja canción melosa y ambos parecían al borde del coma etílico.

"¡Ah, cómo me gusta el Prongs borracho!" exclamó Sirius Black. "¡Hace todo lo que se le dice! Va en serio: ¡este verano conseguí hacerle comer unos doxys!"

Remus Lupin parecía dudar entre la risa y la regañina.

"MacGona' nos va a liquidar… Hay que desemborracharle… Vale, Sirius… ¡Sirius!"

Éste se había hecho con una botella de vodka y ya había tragado una buena parte.

"No montes tu número… ¡Aprovecha!"

Sirius le tendió la botella.

"¡Que somos prefectos!", interrumpió Lily.

"¡Tu quizá, pero nosotros no!" dijo Cecily.

Y se mezcló entre los Potter con Lindsay, Peter y Fiona. De repente, Lily vio como James caía de la barra.

_Se va a hacer daño y soy responsable ante la escuela… Vaya con…_

No acabó la frase: el chico había vuelto a sus alturas… En calzoncillos… Sólo en calzoncillos.

"¡Qué bueno está!" aulló Bridget.

Había probado el vodka de Black y parecía sinceramente mucho menos "inhibida". Lily arqueó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada escandalizada a su amiga.

"¡No, en serio! ¡Vaya prefecta!"

"Sirius, ¿las fiestas de los Potter son siempre así?" preguntó la prefecta de Ravenclaw con tono un pelo insinuante.

"¡Joder!" Soltó Remus.

Lily se contuvo para no imitarlo. Alix y Sirius eran presa de la risa y Bridget parecía soñadora… James cantaba una canción muy… explícita.

"Your flesh is nice!" cantó.

_¿Cómo se atreve? Esa canción era tan vulgar… ¡tan obscena!_

"Ojalá se acuerde", comentó Black sin aliento.

"Está bueno, pero bueno de verdad", observó Alix con ojo crítico.

Al final de la interpretación, Lily vio que Black agarraba a Potter y lo traía. No dejaba de reír ahogadamente.

"¡Potter! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Y el reglamento?" recriminó la pelirroja.

"El reglamento es para mí una insostenible barrera a la plenitud trascendental", dijo James súbitamente con toda seriedad.

Inmediatamente le asaltaron cuatro personas: tres chicos y una chica, todos guapos rubios y morenos. (ndT: aliteración en b en francés.)

"¡El cielito de Jimmy de su mami sabe decir palabras de más de tres sílabas!" gritó el más joven de los chicos.

"¡Enguerrand, shhh!" gimió James.

"Tranquilo tío", dijo la chica con tono gélido, "de aquí a dos minutos ya no podrá ni hablar".

El comportamiento de Sirius cambio bruscamente:

"Katia, ¿necesitas ayuda?", preguntó el gryffindor con una sonrisa encantadora.

"No gracias. Will ya trae la tequila."

Lily se interpuso:

"¡Ni se os ocurra emborracharle! ¡Soy prefecta, está bajo mi responsabilidad!"

Para su sorpresa, los chicos soltaron a James de inmediato y se fueron con paso inseguro.

"Está sobria, hay que desconfiar", masculló el llamado Enguerrand, "podría pasárnoslo".

James se tiró a los brazos de Lily.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…"

Ella le rechazó sin contemplaciones.

"¡Calma!"

Intentó quedarse quieto pero se inclinaba irremediablemente hacia los lados.

"Paso por completo de beber más. Me quieren poner enfermo."

Ella le agarró por el brazo.

"Te voy a remojar la cabeza."

Consiguieron alcanzar el baño. James impidió que abriese la puerta.

"Espera."

Llamó. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Lily vio al señor y a la señora Potter salir con cara de indignación.

"¿No podías esperarte media horita?" Refunfuñó el señor Potter.

"¡Tomaros un cuarto! ¡Esto también es un hotel!"

Lily se tapó la boca con la mano, impresionada. James entró en el baño sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Que no me vengan…"

"Estaban… Estaban…" tartamudeó Lily.

James se sonrojó.

"Perdónales. Siguen muy… enamorados. Aún después de todos estos años."

Se quitó las gafas y pasó la cabeza y la cara bajo el grifo. Mientras las buscaba con la mano para volvérselas a poner, Lily seguía con la vista las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cuello, y por su torso desnudo, por su abdomen desnudo… Sintió que su cara se incendiaba.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mucho calor?" se burló Cecily.

Lily giró sobre sí misma y vio a todos sus compañeros de curso. Remus llevaba la ropa de James.

"¡Gracias mi Mumus de mi alma querido de mi corazón al que quiero tan tantísimo pero no tanto como a los éclairs aunque más que a los croissants!"

Este último gruñó.

"Abstente de familiaridades, borrachuzo."

Le tendió a James su pantalón. Le costó ponérselo sin bambolearse. Lily le contemplaba y se sonrojó todavía más. "¡No te pongas roja, idiota, que después se creen cosas!" pensó.

"¡Evans, sobre todo no te molestes!" exclamó James. "¡No me quitas los ojos de encima!"

"Que no, en abso…"

Él se echó a reír.

"¡Si hubiese bastado que pidieses contemplar mi cuerpo de efebo!"

"Presumido, no es eso para nada."

Era eso EXACTAMENTE. Le echaba el ojo como una idiota. Y es que no era solo eso: ¡estaba siendo una idiota! Los otros reían.

"Ya, claro… Pero bueno… Si quieres pedirme algo hazlo…"

Se puso los zapatos y tiró los calcetines a una papelera.

"¡Ah sí!"

Estaba picada hasta lo más hondo y se sentía humillada frente a sus amigas.

"¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?" preguntó con tono seductor.

"¡Todo!" sonrió el chico, completamente alcoholizado, mientras se ponía la camiseta.

Ella explotó:

"¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! ¡Encuéntrate a otra persona! ¡A quién sea!"

James se puso literalmente furioso.

"Ok."

Y se fue del cuarto con paso vivo.

"¡Pero tú estás mal!" mugió Black. "Está mamado. ¡Va a hacerlo!"

"Es un cobarde, no hará nada. Solo pone morros", se chanceó Lily.

Remus le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Tendrías que pedirle perdón antes de que el diablo se entrometa con esto."

**X**

James le dio un empujón a Katja al pasar. La chica le agarró del brazo.

"Le tengo y va solo… ¡Acercad el bourbon!"

Obligado a beber, fue perdiendo consciencia de lo que le rodeaba.

**X**

Lily suspiró y fue a la sala. Encontró a Potter con la mirada. El diablo se había entrometió: estaba besando meticulosamente a esa especia de Angélica de To'lmundo (juego de palabras entre Toulouse y Toul'bourg). Oyó que Remus soltaba una palabrota, Black emitía un silbido y las chicas ahogaban una exclamación. El gryffindor se inclinó sobre el oído de la francesa y le murmuró unas palabras. Ella aprobó con la cabeza y salieron dándose la mano. Lily captó al vuelo como Black murmuraba a Remus:

"Se lo lleva a su cara. ¡Joder, claro! Lo quería desde las vacaciones… No se va a privar ahora que está tajado."

Lily sentía una bola en la garganta sin saber bien porqué. Black se echó a reír y les abandonó, ya que Rosmerta y él no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Lily ni se acordó de reconvenirle. La bola crecía cada vez más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. No sentía ninguna debilidad en especial por James Potter… _en absoluto…_ ¿Entonces por qué tendría ganas de estrangular a la francesa con una cucharita de café?

**Blue Cinnamon**

Espero que os haya gustado.

(1) ¡Que enano XD! Para uno de 6 no deja de dar pena…

(3) Tengo una amiga con este problema, dice que es horrible que tíos de la edad de su padre la aborden en el metro…

(5) ¡El mejor chocolate del mundo! Es belga. Neaus lo hace buenísimos (chocolatero de la corte belga, hay sucursales en Paris y en Lille)

(6) Me he leído el libro, que estaba bien y la peli con Colin Firth, que estaba genial. También me he visto el con Keira K-lo-que-sea, y me ha decepcionado: se supone que Elizabeth es ante todo es un carácter fuerte, porque su físico, después de todo, no sale de lo habitual. Esto no estaba en la peli, y además actúa (tosecita que quiere decirlo todo sin polemizar):

Bueno, para opiniones positivas, negativas, elogios, peticiones de mano, idas de olla, temas totalmente diferentes, como hacer origamis de pingüinos o info sobre Pamela y su encarcelamiento…

No hay más que darle al GO!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****:** Nada es mío, todo es de JKR salvo lo que es mío…

**Autor****: **Blue Cinnamon

**Traductora :** Xaphania (yo)-Las cosas raras que veáis son culpa de la traducción y de la adaptación aproximada que sufre el fic antes de ser colgado.

X

**Comentarios sobre el fic que puso Blue en su momento :**

Los personajes de este fic se oponen a mis monólogos… Su sindicato, el TAJPRUR (Traumaticemos a James para reírnos un rato) y el grupo extremista MAP (Merodeadores Al Poder) reivindican la exclusividad de mis frases. Aunque si de ganas se tratase…

Parece que la relación de Lily y de Sirius era menos explosiva en la primera versión, pero cambia poco a poco. Pocas personas la aprecian ya que, según el criterio adolescente bien conocido, una persona diferente que va en sentido contrario de la gente cool (James y Sirius) será marginado automáticamente. Ya irá cambiando. Lo que es genial de esa edad es que todo cambia tan rápido que una situación puede cambiar rápidamente (aunque la situación irá más rápido que la persona). En cuanto a Sirius, es "perro guardian": ladra mucho pero no muerde muy fuerte.

Por cierto, Peter sale con Lindsay Maclaine que es una slytherin, así que los gryffindor se meten con él cuando se va con ella a la hora del desayuno (es castradora así que le da miedo y la obedece). Asumo que la tensión con los slytherin no era tan grande antes de la guerra y los juicios consecutivos.

A propósito de Remus, es verdad que es más bien "parezco majo y simpático pero en realidad soy un considerable hijo de…."

**Resumen del episodio anterior :**

James se emborracha en familia en las 3 escobas durante una salida a Hogsmeade. Lily le ha dado calabazas (para variar) y a primera vista, James (como buen tío que es) se tira sobre su mejor amiga (la de James) una francesa retorcida con tendencias ninfo-mantis religiosa. ¡A continuación, las consecuencias de la salida! A parte, Pamela ha sido transferida al ala de psiquiatría de la cárcel después de que un carcelero intentase violarla con una caja de lasaña precocinada. El médico de guardia ha comprendido su inocencia inmediatamente y le brinda su apoyo. El segundo juicio empieza bien, Cathy ha encontrado pruebas que le son favorables. Desgraciadamente, la enfermera jefe no es otra que la hija del jardinero de la abuela de la vecina de la sobrina del medio hermano de la hermana adoptiva del profesor de yoga de Casandra, que es, recordémoslo, su enemiga mortal. Cathy, que después de tres abortos por embrión no viable, a obtenido la guardia del hijo de Miguel y de la difunta Noémie (cuyo asesinato provocó el encarcelamiento de Pamela). Su medio hermano (y amante) tiene una tara genética, que le vuelve incapaz de fecundar a su amada adecuadamente. Miguel, de nuevo sin ataduras, empieza una relación sado-maso con su jefe. Se deja decaer irremediablemente. ¿Saldrá Pamela de la cárcel? ¿Si lo hace, mantendrá su promesa de no denunciar al amante de Cathy? ¿Conseguirán estos últimos encontrar la felicidad educando al hijo de Miguel? ¿Y conseguirá Miguel salir de su marisma sentimental? ¿Intentará Casadra perjudicar a Pamela por medio de la enfermera jefe? Lo sabréis al leerlo…

**Chapitre 6: ¡Cuánta perversidad en este mundo!**

El aire era fresco y el sol empezaba a bajar.

"Recapitulo", dijo Alix en voz muy alta.

Lily Evans y sus compañeras de sexo exclusivamente femenino andaban hacia la escuela: los tres Merodeadores restantes esperaban a Potter a la salida de Hogsmeade. La adolescente hubiese preferido que Lindsay y Fiona no viniesen con ella y sus amigas, pero nadie se había atrevido a negarles el derecho de venir…

"El chico más guapo…"

Lily suspiró: Alix siempre lo exageraba todo.

"¡Qué va, ese es Sirius!" Exclamó Cecily indignada.

Los ojos rasgados de la joven lanzaban chispas. Bridget miró a su amiga, divertida.

"Potter es mono, su cara gusta pero no es el más guapo", bramó Cecily con firmeza. "Es Sirius Black".

Fiona Spleenwell se echó a reír, y Lily y Lindsay Maclaine siguieron unos segundos después.

"Vale", concedió Alix. "Así que un tío que está buenísimo…"

"De hecho es el que está mejor de la escuela", añadió Bridget con una sonrisa. "¿Alguna objeción, Cecily?"

"No, desde ese punto de vista es perfecto y no he tenido la suerte de ver a Sirius… Aunque si creciese unos quince centímetros…"

"¿Me dejáis recapitular sí o no?" se molestó Alix.

"Hazlo, hazlo… Perdónanos… No somos más que pobres mortales sin educación", se inclinó Bridget.

"Recapepeto…"

Alix disfrutaba inventando palabras raras. Por su parte, Lily lo encontraba bastante molesto.

"El tío más bueno de Howgarts, mono, majo, inteligente, rico, jugador de Quidditch excelente, con una educación excepcional…"

Lily abrió la boca para replicar pero Cecily le indicó que se callase para evitar que Alix se eternizase sobre el tema.

"De buena familia, loco por ti desde primer curso, es decir desde la primera vez que te vio… Has sido horrible con él cantidad de veces pero él no se ha rendido…"

Lily abrió la boca una segunda vez pero recibió una patada por parte de Bridget y una mueca de Cecily. Alix estaba en su trip.

"Ha rechazado a una bomba sexual FRANCESA, y sabéis lo que pienso de los franceses, se ha quedado soltero para esperarte… ¿Me dejo algo?"

Alix fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja, que no tuvo más remedio que confesar.

"Me ha consolado varias veces y me ha besado pero le he rechazado de manera muy, pero que muy desagradable", dijo Lily rápidamente mirando un poste de madera.

Todas se pararon en seco.

"¡No nos lo habías dicho!" Chillaron Cecily y Alix a coro.

Lily estaba vergüenza. No se podía decir que lo hubiese hecho bien en esta historia.

"No... No sé…"

"¿Besa bien al menos?" preguntó Bertha, con el pragmatismo propio de los Ravenclaw.

Lily tuvo la tentación de decir que no pero ya había hecho bastante por un rato.

"Sí… bueno, creo… No tengo tanta experiencia en el tema."

"Ya bueno, eso quiere decir que te ha encantado", afirmó Bertha con tono experto.

Las otras aprobaron con la cabeza. Lindsay murmuró un galimatías sobre futilidad y las aves de corral.

"Así que el tío perfecto te persigue, está totalmente borracho… Y tu… Tu, so… remilgada… Sí, bueno, en fin, que le envías a los brazos de otra", chirrió Alix.

"Eh, sí, creo que eso resume bien la situación", murmuró Lily.

Se dio una bófeta mental.

_¡Qué idiota!_

Bridget le puso una mano en el hombro, compasivamente:

"No es COMPLETAMENTE tu culpa, él te molesta. No es como si le quisieses… Verdad, Lily…"

Lily oyó como una voz totalmente diferente de la suya respondía.

"Sí, tienes razón… No es como si Potter me gustase."

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James corría como un loco. Tenía que estar de vuelta antes de que Filch cerrase las puertas, sino le privarían de salidas oficiales a Hogsmeade. Remus le había dejado una nota sobre el panel de anuncio de salida de aglomeración del pueblo:

"_James,_

_Si eres capaz de leer esto ya está muy bien. Espero que vuelvas a tiempo, nosotros nos hemos tenido que ir porque no estoy para correr maratones y Sirius no ha querido dejarme solo con Peter. Según él, Wormtail no tiene las cualidades necesarias para ayudar a alguien en peligro… Espero que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería. Espabílate un poco y vuelve._

_Remus."_

James aceleró. Tenía los pulmones en llamas: la falta de sueño y el alcohol le habían dejado muerto. El flato le crucificaba. Se repitió su mantra para soportar el esfuerzo.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Eran las 18 horas y 5 minutos. Sirius Black daba vueltas por la sala común de Gryffindor.

"¡Black! ¡Por última vez, deja ya de imitar una carga de elefantes! Acabaré por ponerte una retención", invectivó Evans.

"Pero serás… ¡prefecta! Me espero a Prongs… Esto a James…"

En ese preciso instante, Prongs atravesó el retrato, se desnudo de cintura para arriba y se tumbó boca abajo con un placer (evidente) sobre la piedra fría. Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba mojado de arriba abajo. Remus se precipitó hacia él:

"¿Qué, te has llegado a tiempo?"

James levantó el pulgar, ocupado respirando. Sirius tuvo la pulsión de enredarle. Tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que había pasado.

"¡Estás empapado! ¿Has sudado, te has duchado o es la lluvia?" Preguntó Peter.

James no respondió. Sirius tragó saliva.

"¿Te has duchado en casa de Cereza?" Inquirió Remus, descontento.

"Ni idea, he recuperado el conocimiento en la calle principal… Estaba corriendo…"

Sirius de repente pareció encantado. _¡Gracias Merlin! ¡Mil veces gracias!_

"¿No te acuerdas de nada?"

"El blanco empieza hacia medio día. ¿He hecho alguna tontería?".

Hubo un momento en vilo, luego Remus y Sirius empezaron a dar saltitos y a chillar de alegría.

"¡Yo se lo cuento!" Chilló Sirius. "¡Peter, vete por la videocámara!"

Moony le acompañó para hacerse con una poción de memoria. Contempló a su mejor amigo durante un instante: marcas en la espalda, algunos chupetones…

"¡Y coge también mi cuadernillo, necesitamos pruebas exritas!"

La expresión de James era encantadora: una presa atrapada en una trampa. Sirius se frotó las manos, anticipando lo que iba a pasar.

"¿Qué je hecho? ¡Sin tonterías al menos!"

Pequeñas risitas se elevaban por la sala. James empezaba a asustarse. Peter puso en marcha la cámara. _¡Gracias a los muggles!_

"Bébete la poción…" Ordenó el licántropo, quitando el tapón del frasco.

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Lo reviviría todo! Paso, si he estado enfermo o algo lo voy a pasar fatal. ¡No me pidas que me trague esa cosa!" suplicó Prongs, ahora sentado en el suelo.

Sirius jugueteó con su varita.

"Me siento contrariado."

Se enfrentaron con la mirada.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

"No pensamos contarte nada, no tendrás más que a imaginártelo por lo que comenten los demás."

James palideció y se bebió la poción de un trago. Con los ojos desenfocados, se quedó quieto un rato largo.

"¡Ay-Dios-mío! ¡Dime que no he cantado esa gilipollez requete cursi!..."

"¡Wormtail! Haz zoom, va siendo por ahora…"

James se levantó de un salto chillando.

"¡Kiyyyyya! Me han desvestido delante de toda la sala… ¡Raaah! ¡No me creo que haya cantado _**eso**_!"

Apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Remus tuvo una risa cruel.

"Esto se lo vendemos a Henriech a un precio muy interesante."

Prongs se giró hacia Evans bruscamente.

"¡Pervertida! ¡No te da vergüenza rasparte las retinas en un tío borracho!" acusó con furia.

La pelirroja enrojeció y se escondió detrás de un libro de aritmancia. La ira desapareció de la cara de James, remplazada por el dolor, después por… Enrojeció bruscamente.

"Oh, no… Oh, no…"

Sirius hizo crujir los nudillos.

"¿Qué le has dicho?"

Pero su amigo ya no le estaba escuchando.

"Me… me voy a cambiar… Eh… Cambiarme… Estoy empapado… Me estoy helando." Farfulló con la voz temblorosa. Huyó hacia los dormitorios, con Peter detrás filmando. Volvió tres minutos más tarde: James se había encerrado en el baño.

"Nuestro bebé está creciendo", dijo Remus secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

Intercambiaron una mirada.

"Habría que ir a verificar que está bien", sugirió Sirius.

Moony le sonrió.

"Sí, los efectos de la poción son variados: está reviviendo lo que ha hecho. Si se cae en la ducha…" Encadenó Remus.

"Aunque por otro lado… Quizá no aprecie que vayamos a molestarle." Prosiguió Padfoot. "Podría ser que no le gustase. Y entonces, sería peligroso para nosotros."

Se quedaron silenciosos un instante y después salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

El rugido resonó por toda la torre. Lily vio a Remus y a Black volver en bastante mal estado.

"Ha, ha… ¡Has visto la cara que ponía! ¡Mortificado del todo!"

"Creo que está traumatizado de por vida."

Dos segundos más tarde, Potter apareció con un jean y una sudadera demasiado grande.

"¡HOS VOY A HACER TRAGAR LAS PARTES GENITALES!" (2,5)

Lanzó un sortilegio de combustión hacia Black. Este último se escapó de poco tirándose bajo una mesa.

"¡Potter!"

El dio un respingo y se giró hacia ella. Se puso muy pálido.

"¿Sí?"

"Está prohibido pelearse. Si no te calmas, tendré que ponerte una retención", amenazó Lily.

"¡Ha empezado él! ¡No es justo!" Bramó con aire indignado.

Lily intentó no reírse de su careto de chiquillo caprichoso. Le costaba imaginar que hubiese hecho lo que fuse con su _mejor_ amiga al ver su adorable mueca. Se dio una bofetada mental. _Este tío __no__ es enternecedor._ Mientras tanto, su primo vino a reunirse con Remus y Peter. Charles les murmuró algo y el prefecto asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Ah_, _así que es verdad que te has liado con Angélica!" Exclamó Pettigrow contemplando a Potter con admiración.

Información asimilada: _de verdad_ se había acostado con esa chica. No había duda posible. Extrañamente, se sentía traicionada. Se rehízo y volvió a su deber de Aritmancia. El joven se mordió el labio inferior.

"Me voy a la cama."

Le calló un libro en toda la cara. Lily se sobresaltó.

"¡Te voy a MATAR!"

Todos se giraron hacia Lluvia. La chiquilla estaba de pie sobre una mesa y le fulminaba.

"¡No me pegues! ¿Qué te he hecho?"

"¡Lo he oído! No te hagas el inocente."

Le tiraba todos los grimorios a su alcance. Potter dio entonces la MÁS estúpida de las excusas masculinas:

"¡No lo he hecho aposta, te lo juro! ¡No es mi culpa!"

Lily hizo una mueca. Qué tonto.

"¡Eso es, seguro! ¡Tropezaste y PAF! ¡Caíste justo sobre su…"

El resto fue de una vulgaridad increíble. Potter se olvidó de evitar los libros y se quedó con la boca abierta, en estado de shock. Lily se dijo que Lluvia tenía un vocabulario particularmente maduro y ilustrativo para los 11 años. Black y Pettigrow se partían de risa, pero Remus tenía el ceño fruncido.

"A ver… Pero… Como… Grosero…" tartamudeó Potter.

"¡_**QUIERO**_ saber lo que ha pasado, _Jimmy_!"

"¡No!" replicó su hermano con vehemencia.

_¿Pero está niña es una pervertida o qué?_

"¡ Y quiero que le escribas y que la **DEJES**! Porque conociéndola debe creer que estáis juntos." Vociferó Lluvia.

Lily no comprendía su comportamiento. ¿Qué más le daba? Y sobre todo, como podía querer una niña de su edad ese _tipo_ de información.

"¡Estás enferma! Me voy a la cama", soltó Potter.

"¡No antes de que me entere!"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James sintió inmediatamente lo que iba a hacer su hermana. "_Eso no… Piedad… Mientras no intente…" _suplicó. Demasiado tarde. Ya estaba intentado forzar las barreras de su mente. El dolor empezó a instalarse poco a poco…

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James se puso rígido. Charles arqueó las cejas.

"¡Ni se te ocurra hacer _eso_!"

Todo el mundo le miró sin entenderle. Lluvia no hacía nada, al menos en apariencia. Su primo acercó la mano derecha a su frente… Vio enseguida que temblaba. Sirius se acercó de James pero este se le escapó. Tragó saliva, asustado.

"¡No tienes el menor derecho! ¡Para!"

Se sentó en el suelo y ocultó la cara entre las rodillas con l!as manos sobre las orejas. Los iris de los ojos de su hermana habían cambiado de color: ahora eran negros...

"¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Para! ¡Esto no!"

James aullaba. Charles se desplazó a toda velocidad hasta dejarse caer a sus pies.

"Para..." suplicó con voz entrecortada.

Charles cogió a su primo en brazos. Remus se acercó, pero le detuvo de una mirada.

"Remus, sácala de aquí. Saca ese demonio."

Remus no se molestó en dudar y agarró a Lluvia por la cintura. La chiquilla se debatió violentamente.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

Remus se fue como pudo, con la ayuda de Pettigrew.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Murmuró la pelirroja.

"¿No crees qua ya le has hecho bastante, Evans?" Escupió Black.

Le fulminó con la mirada y intimó a todo el mundo a que se dirigiesen al gran Comedor para cenar, si no querían una serie de castigos. Los Gryffindor salieron entre protestas. Él se lo agradeció. Era una buena prefecta y pasó la última por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"Charles, nos lo llevamos a la enfermería..." Black perdió los pedales.

"No".

La bella cara del chico se torció de furia.

"¡Cómo! Pero..."

"No tienes ni idea. No lo has visto nunca antes. Si lo movemos le darán convulsiones. No se ha cortado lo más mínimo la muy puta."

XXX

XOxoxOX

XXX

No conseguía agarrarse a ninguna idea. Todo estaba negro. Estaba sólo, perdido y en la oscuridad. De repente, oyó a alguien.

"Concéntrate en mi voz."

Me duele...

El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

"Yo estoy aquí..."

¿Charlie?

"¿Te acuerdas? Háblame."

Todo era tan confuso.

¿Qué tengo que decir?

"Los números primos."

Se concentró en esa única idea. Se agarró a ella como a un salvavidas. Se sabía esos números. Buscó dentro de su mente. El mundo giraba menos. Le costó cierto tiempo poder hablar.

"1… 2… 3… 5… 7 …"

"Sigue, concéntrate..."

¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Sería tan fácil, dejarse deslizar... Errar a lo lejos, en todas partes, en ningún sitio...

"¡Concéntrate en mi voz! ¡No pierdas el hilo!"

"11 13 17 19 23 29 31 37 41"

"Eso está muy bien, Jimmy."

" 43 47 51 53 57 59 61 67 71 … Me duele…"

El vacío, el dolor...

"No hables de eso... Hay gente aquí..."

Me duele tanto... La falta, Charlie, es tan fuerte...

"Cálmate, Jimmy".

Tenía que decírselo. No podía soportar el peso más tiempo.

El trozo de alma que le he dado pesa mucho. Deja un vacío tal... Un frío... Me está llamando...

"Tranquilo. Todo irá mejor en un momento."

Oía un estertor. Pensó en el océano.

"Tengo ganas de ir a ver el mar."

"¿Sí?"

El mar es como el cielo... Tan grande, tan lleno y tan vació al mismo tiempo... ¿Por qué hará esto?

No conseguía diferenciar bien lo que pensaba y lo que decía en voz alta.

"Te voy a levantar y te voy a meter en la cama."

Notó que le alzaban. Le entró vértigo.

"¡No! Quiero... seguir... despierto."

"Sé razonable. Black te va a llevar."

XXX

XOxoxOX

XXX

El cuerpo de James se relajó poco a poco. Sirius gritó de sorpresa. James no había llorado lágrimas... sino sangre. Un largo rastro surcaba cada mejilla. Sus párpados parecían sellados por el coágulo. Tuvo ganas de abrazarle... Charles ya lo estaba haciendo. Padfoot se inclinó y le quitó las gafas. Prongs gimió. Tenía cara de estar pasándolo mal. Le había visto tantas veces herirse de gravedad sin decir nada... Tenía que ser espantoso, aquello que le hacía quejarse tenía que ser inimaginable. Utilizó un mobilicorpus para llevárselo hasta su cama. Charles le esperaba abajo. Se sentaron en un sofá roñoso. El preferido de su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué hostias ha pasado?"

XXX

XOxoxOX

XXX

James oyó un ruido en la ventana. Lluvia entró y se instaló a su lado. La dejó disfrutar de sus sensaciones.

"¿Por qué me abres tu mente ahora, Jimmy?"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"No hace falta que me obligues, cariño. No me importa si quieres charlar, que te consuele o dejar que mis sentimientos te arrullen. Pero..."

No sabía como plantearle el problema. No quería ofenderla o herirla.

"No te corresponde saber mis secretos... Ni mis pensamientos personales... Sin que yo lo consienta, ¿entiendes?"

Llubia le miró con dureza.

"No."

James suspiró.

"Te he dado una parte de mi alma, ya sé que estamos unidos por eso, pero... Quiero cierta independencia..."

"¡Cállate! ¡No te he atacado por eso!"

Se le retorcieron las entrañas. No conseguía comprenderla. A veces era tan agresiva e incoherente.

"Sé lo que sientes por Lily. Lo siento. Tu alma vibra cuando está allí... De una manera tan bella y tan pura. Lo que has hecho con esa... En fin, con Angélique me da la impresión de que me engañas."

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Perdona. No sabía que percibías tantas cosas. Tendré más cuidado."

Lluvia se echó a reir.

"¿Cómo vas ha hacerlo? ¡La quieres, no puedes evitarlo! Y además con todas las ondas de Hogwarts, con el hecho de que ahora hago magia y que voy creciendo. Nuestro vínculo se está fortaleciendo."

Le invadió una especie de rencor.

"Qué más da... Nada te obligaba a hacer eso, sabes."

Lluvia tuvo una mueca arrogante que James no pudo ver por culpa de sus párpados unidos.

"¿Ah no?"

El rencor se desvaneció. En su lugar, el desamparo.

"Ahora Lily va a detestarme. Me tomará por un... Por un Sirius (sonrió), y encima voy a perder a mi mejor amiga. Además me sabe mal lo que he hecho. Siempre la he visto como una hermana mayor..."

Su hermana rió entre dientes. Tuvo una expresión contrita.

"Muy bien, tuve mi período de "in love", pero visto como se portó entonces... Pero no deja de ser asqueroso e incestuoso."

La chiquilla se acurrucó contra él.

"Te voy a curar."

Posó los labios sobre su frente. James sintió que le recorría un escalofrío. Le atravesó una fuerza inmensa.

"Muchas gracias."

Abrió los ojos y vio la expresión inquieta de su hermana. Había desaparecido el coágulo.

"Te he herido... Muy profundamente. La sangre que caído por tus mejillas te ha quemado la piel. Tienes un rastro negro."

James se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

"Ya desaparecerá cuando te duela menos el alma."

El joven cerró los ojos. Vaya mierda.

"Tendrías que dejar de mutilarte, Jimmy".

"Ya lo sé. Es sólo que... No es que me cueste ajustarme en mi cuerpo. Es difícil de explicar."

Lluvia le pasó la mano por el pelo con ternura.

"Lo siento mucho."

Tuvo una sonrisa.

"Deja de pedir perdón, que le vas a hacer. Tu raza no tiene fama de apreciar ni a los humanos ni que les traicionen. Aparte, sin ti ni siquiera podría hablar."

Su hermana apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

"Gracias. Sin tu trozo de alma no podría vivir entre los humanos."

"La droga y el alcohol van compensando. Imagina ¡ mis padres son los proveedores! Aunque mamá está en contra del alcohol."

Le acarició el pelo.

"¿Por qué quieres a Lily?"

Apareció la cara de la chica, su risa...

"Cuando estoy con ella no sufro: me da la impresión de que mi alma está entera. Su magia me hace resonar."

Lluvia se echó a llorar. Lo había echado todo a perder. Lo poco que se había acercado a Lily esos días... Pero ahora... Iba a volver a odiarle. Tenía tantas ganas de que le mirase, de que le viese. Haría cualquier cosa por unos segundos de atención. Quería estar entero, quería estar con ella...

XXX

XOxoxOX

XXX

Después de la cena los gryffindors volvieron a su sala común. Un espectáculo excepcional les esperaba: Sirius Black y Charles Desfleurs charlaban alegremente jugando al ajedrez.

"¡Nos hemos vuelto a equivocar de dimensión, mira que te dije de coger el pasillo de Encantamientos!" exclamó Remus, con una colleja para Peter. "¡Ya está bien, es la tercer vez del mes!"

Se dejó caer al lado de Black.

"Te está metiendo una paliza." Observó Pettigrew.

Black gruñó y movió una pieza. Lily volvió a sus deberes. Daba golpecitos con el pie. ¿Dónde estaba el lerdo de James Potter? Tendió el oído con la esperanza de enterarse de lo que había pasado.

"Jaque mate."

"¡Mentira!"

"¡Pues sí!"

"Na, mira, mi rey se salva si me voy a E12."

"¿Estás ciego o qué? Allí está mi torre."

"No es una torre, es un peón."

"¡No es verdad!"

"¿Cómo que no? ¿Verdad que sí, Moony, eh?"

"Vuestra estúpida partida de ajedrez me trae por saco."

"Ves, no se atreve a decirte que eres un mal perdedor."

"¿Wormtail?"

"No me apaño con las reglas..."

"De todos modos, no he perdido. Sólo es jaque."

"No es sólo "jaque", es jaque mate. Y eres un mal perdedor."

"..."

"Ha, ha..."

"Estaba calentando, no cuenta."

"Ya bueno sabes al cabo de 4 calentamientos..."

"Tengo que entrar en la mentalidad, ¿vale?"

"Calla. Ganarle a Sirius está tirado, así que, Charles, deja de sonreír. Y Padfoot, _efectivamente_ es una torre."

"Moony, léete el tocho ese y no nos interrumpas. Me cuesta porque tengo mala visibilidad. No es mi culpa si el entorno me es hostil."

"¡Tú mismo me has dicho que intervenga! Y ya te he dicho de sacarte las gafas de James, vas a acabar por marearte como la última vez."

"Me voy a permitir añadir que tienes pinta todavía MÁS anormal con esos binoculares delante, así que, venga, por favor, quítatelos."

"¡Pero me divierte!"

"Pffff, te vas a tirar la noche vomitando. Es verdad que es súper entretenido."

"¡Sí! Y si me despiertas pienso ponerte la cabeza en las letrinas."

"¡Cómo si pudieses! Anda, otra partida."

"¿Quieres decir, otro calentamiento?"

"..."

"Ha, ha..."

Lily suspiró. Escuchar a los chicos era inútil y aburrido (3)

"Buenas."

Se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza. Potter le dedicó una sonrisa que no pudo devolver. Sus mejillas...

"¿Qué haces el miércoles por la noche?"

Enrojeció.

"Ya te he dicho que no quería..."

"Es por lo de Transformaciones." Cortó él secamente.

"Ah... Sí que estoy libre, pero..."

No tuvo tiempo de acabar, porque Black saltó literalmente sobre su amigo.

"¿Estás mejor?"

Le plantó las gafas sobre la nariz.

"Ahora que te has dado cuenta de _con quién _estabas hablando, entenderás que es mejor que nos vayamos", siseó Black.

Lily se mordió el interior de las mejillas y bajó la mirada sobre su pergamino.

"Déjala estar, Padfoot. No te ha hecho nada, que yo sepa. Id yendo, ahora os alcanzo." Respondió él vivamente.

Se inclinó sobre su trabajo. Levantó los ojos para poder examinar su perfil.

"Te has equivocado en la 5 línea. ¿Estamos de acuerdo para el miércoles?"

El jersey era amplio y se veía sus clavículas.

"Mmh. Vale."

Se acercó un poco más al respaldo de sus silla. Las pupilas de Lily se contrajeron al ver el chupetón violáceo del cuello de su compañero de Transformaciones. Se veía la forma del mordisco. De su mordisco.

"Perfecto." Murmuró.

"No como tu trabajo. Merlin, está plagado de errores."

La observación la despertó.

"Oye, ¡nadie te ha pedido que comentes! De todos modos no es problema tuyo".

"Rooh, no pongas tu cara de ofendida. Si quieres te ayudo."

Lily observó que se había estado esforzando. Le dio un golpe en la base del cuello a su vecino de al lado.

"Lárgate, me hace falta tu sitio."

El tercer año dejó oír un chillido de espanto y se fue sin buscarle las cosquillas. Todo bien pensado, un trozo de madera, aunque esté bien esculpida, sigue siendo un trozo de madera.

"¡Eres un bestia! ¿No te da vergüenza?" Reprochó.

"La razón del más fuerte es siempre la mejor." Filosofó Potter.

Pegó su silla a la de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

Lily se sorprendió de que _de verdad_ quisiese ayudarla. Puede que Alix tuviese razón... Estaba cambiando.

"Pues en los NEWTs habrá que hacer todos los cálculos mentalmente y francamente me tiro demasiado tiempo: probar cada número... aparte, me equivoco."

Frunció las cejas y jugueteó con una pluma que había por allí.

"¿Por qué no utilizas las bases de división?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ya sabes, las reglas..."

No veía de lo que estaba hablando en absoluto.

"No... No me las sé."

Se rascó la barbilla con la pluma.

"¿No has escuchado a Vector?"

"Nunca las ha mencionado."

"Bueno, puede ser. Me he dormido tantas de sus clases de tercero. Tenía noches cargadas..."

"Tss, tú y tus cosas."

Tuvo el buen gusto de parecer incómodo.

"Bueno, sea como sea..."

Se hizo con un trozo de pergamino.

"Un número primo es un número que sólo es divisible por 1 o por sí mismo." Los números se componen de cifras..."

"Pero eso ya lo sé..."

Le lanzó una mirada negra.

"Cállate mientras explico... De modo que los números se componen de cifras. Gracias a esas cifras, se pueden establecer las reglas de bases (mojó la pluma en la tinta) 2, 4 y 8 tienen números pares como múltiplos así que hacer los cálculos es sencillo: mientras tu número sea par, lo divides por 2 hasta llegar a un impar o al mismo número 2.·

Fue escribiendo los números y trazó una flecha, al final de la que escribió "números pares: acaban por 0, 2, 4, 6, 8." La chica suspiró. No parecía muy novedoso.

"Para el 3, el 6 y el 9 también es posible establecer una regla fija..."

Empezó a prestarle atención. Él se fijó y se echó a reír.

"Te enseñó primero como se hace... Coges un número y sumas las cifras que lo componen, como 21, 63 o 15. 2 más 1 da 3... 6 más 3 hac más 5 da 6... ¿Me sigues? Los múltiplos de 3 tienen esa particularidad: haces la suma de sus cifras y obtienes siempre 3, 6 o 9. Siempre. Para los múltiplos de 9, la suma de las cifras siempre da 9: 63, 27, 81... En cuanto al 6.."

Le interrumpió.

"Para los múltiplos de 6, la suma da 6, ¿no es eso?"

Abrió la boca.

"¡Noo! ¿Estás tonta o qué? Para los múltiplos de 6, el número tiene que ser múltiplo de 3 y de 2 al mismo tiempo. De modo que la suma de sus cifras debe dar 3, el número en sí tiene que ser par. ¡Mira que es fácil!"

Enrojeció y miró fijamente la pluma mientras transcribía la explicación.

"Perdona..." Murmuró James.

"No, no es nada. Soy lenta."

"No es verdad..."

Para poner fin a la incomodidad, continuó.

"Para los múltiplos de 5, es fácil: tiene que acabar por 0 o por 5... Bueno, supongo que te lo sabes."

"¿Y para el 7?"

Los iris de Potter empezaron a brillar.

"7 es la cifra más importante. ¿Lo sabías? Se dice que 7 es un ciclo. Para el cuerpo: 7 años la edad de la razón, 14 la edad del cambio, 21 la edad adulta. Etcétera. El truco del 7 es que no hay ningún medio de reconocerlo. Por eso es esencial. Es - perdona la redundancia- el primero número primo que pone problemas. Es también el único número que no sigue ninguna regla. La única manera de encontrarlo es dividir, que viene a ser contar el número de 7, el número de ciclos..."

Le dio la impresión de que una enorme maquinaria se ponía en marcha en su cerebro. Las clases de Aritmomancia cobraban otro significado.

"El 7 invisible."

Se sintió crecer bajo la mirada orgullosa de Potter.

"Tú lo has dicho."

Se mordió los labios para no sonreírle de oreja a oreja. Sabía que el 7 era importante, que era un ciclo. Pero lo sabía _porque se lo habían dicho_. Ahora lo había comprendido. De ahora en adelante, sería lógico.

"Y ahora que tienes las llaves, hay que saber usarlas... Todo número inferior a 121 y que no entre en estos criterios será un número primo."

"¿Por qué?"

Puso cara de horror.

"Llegas a ser un tío y te pego..." Inspiró profundamente. " 121 es 11 por 11 (11 al cuadrado vamos). Todo número inferior a 121 será por lo tanto primo o estará compuesto por otro número primo cualquiera multiplicado por un número de una cifra... Aunque también está 110, pero es tan fácil de reconocer que... (11 por 10)."

"¿Y 10 por 10?"

"No considero el 10 como un número de dos cifras real: es reconocible y completamente inamovible. Sólo se necesita después, para comentar los resultados y hacer previsiones o estudios."

"Y para acabar, un número primo acaba siempre por una cifra impar que no es 5. Puesto que todo número que acaba por 5 es múltiplo de 5. ¿Comprendido? De modo que un número primo acaba por 1, 3, 7 o 9." (4)

Se quedó con ella hasta que acabó de corregir sus errores.

"Me gusta esta materia", dijo mirando a Black que había vuelto a perder al ajedrez. ("¡No es una reina, es un alfil! ¡Deja de hacer trampas!"). "Analizar los flujos mágicos y sus consecuencias, localizar los puntos fuente..."

Sus dedos hacían malabares con una pelota de papel. Lily posó los codos sobre la mesa y la cara entre las palmas. Potter contemplaba ensoñadamente a sus amigos. Aprovechó para mirarle, con una impresión de cambio, de novedad.

"Gracias... Me parece que..."

Parpadeó muchas veces, un poco sorprendido de volver sobre la tierra.

"¿Sí?"

Lily dudó unos instantes. Iba a jugar con fuego.

"Quizá podríamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila, ahora que estamos juntos en Transformaciones."

No tuvo en absoluto la reacción esperada.

"¿Quieres decir que llamas al _querido_ Snivellus "Sev" en clase de Pociones?"

De lleno en el tema delicado.

"No. Es mi pareja porque era la única persona disponible en su momento. Y ahora estoy acostumbrada, ya hace más de 5 años."

Parecía fuera de sí.

"Nosotros también somos pareja por defecto."

Su puerilidad le incordió. No sabía que esperaba de ella, ni lo que quería oír.

"Muy bien, _Potter_, dejemos las cosas como están."

¡El muy estúpido!

"Perfecto."

Se fue de golpe. Lily hizo 5 tachones mientras acababa su trabajo y agujereó el pergamino porque escribía demasiado fuerte. Empezó a volverlo a escribir... Ella lo había intentado, y había vuelto a reaccionar de cualquier modo. _Porque está celoso_, susurró su consciencia. _Odia a Snape, por qué te sorprende que no soporte la idea de que seáis amigos..._ Rompió la punta de la pluma al escribir su nombre en un pergamino virgen. _Qué pesado... Venga, hija, concéntrate... ¿Por qué se habrá picado?... Tengo que dejar de darle vueltas._ Una voz aflautada se lo impidió.

"¿Jimmy, me puedo subir a tus rodillas?" suplicó Lluvia con cara de buena.

"Claro, mi niña."

Lily se quedó boquiabierta. Charles reaccionó de inmediato.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

Potter se encogió de hombros y tendió los brazos a su hermana. Charles vociferó algo en una lengua que Lily no conocía.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

* * *

Y así acaba la parte que dejé traducida antes de decidir que, puesto que Blue había dejado de colgar en el capítulo 8, y a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a extender mi general abandono del mundo de la traducción por este fic, que era una de las cosas que me hacía pensar que todo esto había sido más que una gran pérdida de tiempo, etc. etc, no valía la pena seguir hasta que ella hiciese otro tanto. Todo lo cual hace un par de escalas biológicas. Y así desde las entrañas del tiempo emergen estos capi en el general no-tengo-ni-idea-de-lo-que-ha-pasado-por-aquí-entre-tanto.

Saludos y más saludos, que no sobran.


End file.
